Sans contrefaçon
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Végéta est un criminel qui a le droit d'aller au Paradis. C'est intolérable pour les millier de personnes qu'il a tuer. Ces dernières décident donc de déposer un recours dans l'Au Delà pour qu'enfin soit puni leur bourreau. Et la punition est terrible...
1. Préface

**Préface**

Pour commencer, je tiens à rassurer tous les lecteurs de _« Un guerrier en couche culotte »,_ **cette fic** **n'est pas abandonner** ! J'ai juste quelque difficultés pour écrire la fin. Fin que je connais ! Rassurez-vous !

Ensuite, cette fic-là, dont la publication devait attendre la fin de _« Un guerrier en couche culotte »,_ n'était, au départ pas sensé être publier.

Effectivement, plusieurs évènements, que vous découvrirez plus tard au file de la lecture, m'y on fait renoncer.

Cependant, l'idée étant bonne à mon humble avis, je l'ai reprise pour écrire _« Un guerrier en couche culotte » _c'est pourquoi **il ne faut pas vous étonner de quelque similitude**.

Néanmoins, la ressemblance reste vague, et, suite à une relecture de cette fic, j'ai choisi tout de même de vous l'offrir en espérant qu'elle ne vous choquera pas.

Enfin, je la publie maintenant parce que j'avoue bloquer sur _« Un guerrier en couche culotte_ _»_ et qu'il serait stupide de ma part de retarder plus encore sa publication.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite, cher lecteur, un agréable moment.

A+  
BD


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

S'était une journée à la mer comme Bulma aimait en organiser. Tout le monde s'était donner rendez-vous sur la plage privé de la Corps. Et tout le monde, c'était vraiment tout le monde. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment au Prince qui ce demandait pourquoi il était là.

Lorsque Carot vint lui proposé un petit entraînement, juste une minute après qu'il se soit poser sur le sable, mais que sa harpie de femme lui hurla de rester là à surveiller les enfants (pourtant grand), Végéta eut la pensé qu'il n'était pas logique qu'il ne soit pas déjà en chemin pour rejoindre sa chère salle de Gravité.

Un regard à Bulma lui rappela qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de rester toute la journée (après quatre semaines de querelle, tout de même). Et comme il ne dérogeait jamais à ses promesses… Oui, comme celle de tuer Carot.

Tss… Le Prince se laissa tomber sur sa serviette de tout son long, fatiguer de ne rien faire, et sentant une migraine venir. Lorsqu'il entendis quelqu'un lui adresser la parole (Carot ou son fils aîné ?) il se retourna, signalant que, pour le moment, il ne voulait que la paix !!

Par la suite, il dut s'endormir car rapidement, l'obscurité que lui offrait ses paupières close se peupla d'énormément de gens.

Une foule bigarré le huait. Tiens, pourquoi ? Il aurait bien voulu questionner l'un d'entre eux, mais il s'avérait qu'il était attaché et assis dans un box, à l'opposé. Devant lui, se tenait un petit être vert. Il reconnu immédiatement Dendé. Dendé ? Ici ? Mais c'était où, ici ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, les sept personnes qui surplombaient l'assemblé, du haut de l'estrade, à gauche, se mirent à crier :

-SILENCE ! ! ! !

Le Premier Grand Juge fit cogner encore une fois son marteau contre le bois de son bureau pour faire venir le calme dans la salle d'audience, en vain.

-Pff, dit-il à son collègue de droite, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tue tant de monde.

Le Second Grand Juge haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et reporta son attention son attention sur la foule qui essayait de se trouver des porte-parole. Mais comme elle était composé de différent peuple diriger par des souverains généralement, chacun faisait jouer son titre de noblesse, du cou, les choses n'avançaient pas.

-Ha, là, là ! J'avais dit que dans la Constitution de l'Univers, il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse avoir appel ! Râla le Septième Grand Juge, celui le plus à gauche.

-Et évidemment, il faut que se soit pour un tel criminel ! Compléta le Sixième, le plus à droite, toujours d'accord avec lui.

-Allons, allons, mes amis, tenta de calmé le Troisième (a gauche du Premier), il est dans l'ordre naturel des choses que…

-Et voilà, soupira le Premier Grand Juge, c'est repartit.

Alors que les Juges étaient partit dans un grand débat intellectuo-philo-politico-socio-démo-soporiphique, la foule de plaignant, qui s'étendait à l'infini, avait enfin trouvé un porte-parole en la personne d'un petit personnage orange à multiples tentacules.

Trois cous de marteau et le silence ce fit.

-Bien, fit d'une grosse voix le Procureur. La séance d'appel peut commencé. Est-il nécessaire de rappeler la liste des plaignants ou c'est bon ?

-Je pense que c'est bon, fit le Premier Grand Juge.

-Nous sommes réunis ici car les vingt-deux millions trois cent quarante neuf milles habitants des quatre cent dix-neuf planètes ou détruite ou rasé par le condamné juge intolérable que ce dernier bénéficie d'un accès au paradis.

Alors on faisait son procès ? Pourquoi diantre rêvait-il de son procès ? Végéta se dit qu'il devait franchement être tordu pour avoir ce genre de cauchemar.

Le Premier Grand Juge soupira, dépité. Depuis quand venait-on leurs dire comment ils devait faire leurs travaille ? Si l'accusé avait fait de quoi mériter son auréole, et bien il l'avait, point barre ! Et sauver le monde… Enfin, un monde.

-Messieurs les Grands Juges, commença le porte-parole. Je serais bref. Nous demandons une punition de type B747 ?

B747 ? Végéta leva un sourcil, curieux de savoir. Oui, franchement tordu.

-B747 ? s'étonnèrent les Grands Juges en même temps. Vous êtes fous ! C'est un criminel de type A ! !

-Une punition de type A380 s'impose donc, si punition il doit y avoir ! ! termina Dendé

-Je sais, je sais. Fit la créature orange. Mais une punition de type A380 n'interviendrait qu'après sa mort, alors qu'une punition de type B747 serait subi de son vivant et le laisserait libre de son choix dans l'Après-vie.

-Il ne mérite pas ce type de punition ! ! récria le Nameck.

-Quant savez-vous de ce qu'il mérite ! !

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il rêvait de Dendé et ce truc orange se battant verbalement à son propos ? Alors que la bagarre allait dégénéré, les Juges frappèrent leurs bureau de leurs marteau, faisant sursauté tout le monde, y compris Végéta qui s'en voulu, d'ailleurs.

-Vos intentions sont louables, Dendé, dirent-ils. Mais nous ne pouvons rester sourd à toutes ses voix, quand bien même la Terre serait en danger. Il y a d'autre guerrier.

Végéta vit le jeune Dieu devant lui, baisser la tête, en signe d'acceptation, tout en serrant les poing… de colère ? faut vraiment qu'il se réveil.

-Nous acceptons une sentence de type B747. Celle-ci s'appliquera dés maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Les Juges frappèrent un unique cou et tout disparu.

Végéta grogna. Autour de lui, il entendait plusieurs voix, alors que des image de son rêve flottaient encore dans son esprit. Tordu comme rêve, franchement.

-C'est son ki, pourtant….

-Mais il est si faible…

-C'est bizarre…

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires. Il voulu se redresser mais senti une main sur son épaule l'arrêter.

-Mauvaise idée, Végéta.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en constatant que la poigne qui avait été suffisamment forte pour l'empêcher de se lever n'était autre que celle de Bulma. Sa femme était d'ailleurs a genoux devant lui.

-C'est quoi ces…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en entendant sa voix : elle était féminine.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 1:sous la lune

Un petit mot pour dire que je suis allé voir "Dragon Ball Evolution"... oui, je sais, j'aurai pas du mais bon, pour critiquer, il faut savoir... Enfin bref, je l'ai vu et.... de quel manga c'est tirer? Pas de Dragon Ball, c'est certain! Enfin! Goku... c'est pas Goku du tout! Et Bulma? Et Yamcha? et Chichi? Et Totrue Génial? Et Piccolo? Même l'histoire elle est... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je n'aime pas se film et que je le déconseil à tout le monde.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre un : Sous la lune**

Malgré le conseil de Bulma, malgré le nombre important d'homme qui faisait cercle autour de lui, Végéta s'était levé. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la réaction de Chichi, à savoir couvrir les yeux de Goten et Trunk (chose inutile à leurs âge), ni à celle de Krilin, qui fut de retenir Tortue Génial, ou encore à celle de Ten Shin Han, qui fut de se détourner en rougissant. Non, non. Il se fichait royalement de ses insectes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

En se levant, il avait senti son short de bain glisser, comme s'il avait été trop grand pour lui. Son reflex avait été de le rattraper et surtout, de le garder en main, bien lui en prit, car, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il constata que sa taille était devenu trop frêle pour le retenir.

Frêle, en vérité, était le terme qui pouvait le désigner à la perfection maintenant. De longue mèches noire venaient troubler sa vue mais il ne put que constater l'évidence : des épaules étroite, une peau blanche, une poitrine petite et ronde, comme des fruits interdit, de longue jambe (bien qu'il n'ai pas grandit pour autant), et pour compléter le tableau, une longue queue noire pendait dans une jambe du short.

Il senti qu'on lui jetait sur les épaule une serviette, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour cacher sa nudité.

-Végéta ? Végéta ?…

Une femme. Il était devenu une femme. C'était impossible. Complètement, totalement, entièrement impossible ! ! Il y avait une erreur. Il y avait forcément une erreur ! Il rêvait encore ! C'est ça ? Bien sur que c'était ça ! ! Un rêve ! Un simple rêve ! !

Une claque le fit revenir à la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers sa femme, qui semblait énervée :

-Végéta ! ! Ca va ?

Sa question fut posé avec autant d'amabilité que si elle s'était adresser à son contrôleur fiscal.

-Couvre-toi !

Sans lui obéir, il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ce corps qui ne pouvait être le sien. Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge puis il entendis un des humains dire qu'il s'en allait, vite imité par les autres. Qu'importe ! Mais, lorsque Tortue Génial, dernier à partir, s'approcha pour saluer Bulma, il vit le regard du vieillard glisser sur lui. La serviette n'étant pas fermé, seul ses vraiment trop long cheveux cachait, en parti, ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça, lui ? »

Assistant à la scène, Bulma contourna le vieux maître pour aller elle même fermer le grand draps de bain.

-Je t'ai dis de te couvrir ! !

Cette directive fut comme un électrochoc pour le Prince qui se dégagea de la poigne de son épouse en lui jetant un regard mauvais, et fit quelque pas vers la mer, avant de s'asseoir dans le sable. Bulma, surprise, regarda Goku, puis se tourna vers madame Son, qui attendait son marri pour rentrer.

-Je rentre. Chichi, vous restez au manoir ce soir ?

La plus si jeune femme que ça crut lire dans le regard claire de Présidente quelque chose comme de l'espoir. Elle soupira puis acquiesça.

-Goku, reprit Bulma. Tu reste ici ?

Goku accepta puis s'approcha du Prince, qui n'avait absolument pas prêté attention à la conversation.

-Heu… Végéta ? appela Goku, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux. Tu fais quoi, là ? Végéta ?

Pas de réponse. Le guerrier soupira et se laissa tomber dans le sable à coté du Prince, certain que, à un moment ou à un autre, il parlerait.

Qu'il prenne son temps était une bonne chose en faite. Cela laissait le temps à Goku de réfléchir. Dans sa tête, la scène de l'après-midi ce rejouait sans cesse : il était dans l'eau, avec ces fils et Trunk, lorsque le ki de Végéta était soudain grimper en flèche. Curieux et soucieux, ils avaient tous accouru pour voir le corps de ce dernier irradier de lumière puis, comme si elle était aspiré, l'énergie du Saïyen s'était évaporé on ne savait ou alors qu'il commençait à ce transformer. Vraiment étrange. En quelques secondes, tout ce qui faisait la force du Prince avait disparut : son aura et sa puissance.

Goku se demandait qui avait intérêt à faire cela. Bien sur, dans son passé, Végéta avait du se faire beaucoup d'ennemis, mais, instinctivement, le guerrier savait que ce n'était pas par là qu'il fallait regarder. Puis, comme l'avait fait remarqué son aîné : un ennemi se serait vanté de son exploit. Non, celui, ou ceux, qui avait fait ça n'avait pas agit pour la vengeance. Ou pas directement. Ho là, là, à réfléchir ainsi, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. J'irai voir Dendé, ce dit-il simplement pour conclure sa réflexion.

Lorsque la mer devint rouge du fait du soleil couchant, Goku commença à douter des capacité de Végéta à parler. Les étoiles s'allumaient une à une lorsqu'enfin, aussi fragile que lui, la petite voix du Prince se fit entendre :

-J'attend.

Goku sursauta, puis se tourna vers lui, prenant bien soin de fixer son visage tendre de jeune fille en fleur et demanda :

-Quoi ?

-De me réveiller. J'attend.

Ha. Voilà qui posait problème.

Enfin, si lui-même se voyait transformer en fille, il souhaiterait aussi que se ne soit qu'un rêve. Maintenant, le problème était de faire comprendre à Végéta que, hélas pour lui, tout était réel. Et malheureusement, il n'y avait pas plus têtu et borné que lui. Cependant, le regard de Goku s'illumina lorsqu'il eut l'idée de tiré à profit le fait que Végéta soit persuadé d'être dans un rêve.

-Tu rêve.

-Oui, je rêve.

-Donc, tu rêve.

-Putain, oui ! Faut que je te le dise en Saïyen ?

Il s'était redressé, alors Goku avait rapidement tourné la tête, maudissant la lune, qui quasi pleine, offrait presque autant de lumière qu'en journée maintenant qu'elle était levé.

-Si tu rêve, tu peux me raconter, non ? face au manque de réaction du Prince (qui s'était réinstaller confortablement) Goku continua. Est-ce que… Tu a une idée de pourquoi tu rêve ça ?

Il y eu un moment de silence, comme si Végéta cherchait ces mots, ou essayait se rappeler quelque chose, puis il dit :

-B747.

-B747.

-Oui, B747.

-Ok. B747.

Donc, c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il ou Ils avait (ou avaient) aussi toucher son esprit, et pas en bien, apparemment. Enfin, il avait entendu dire que, généralement, dans ces cas là, il fallait aller dans le sens des divagations.

-Et… c'est quoi, B747 ?

-Une punition.

Au moins, restait-il toujours aussi loquace qu'en temps normal. C'était une bonne chose.

-Et… qui t'a punit ?

-J'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

-Pardon ?

Végéta soupira puis murmura quelque chose comme « de toute façon, ça peut pas être pire »

-Dit, Végéta, pourquoi t'avoir transformé ?

Le Prince lui jeta un regard noir, puis répondit :

-Pour me faire chier.

-Mais sinon ?

Goku vit la ressente jeune femme baissé les yeux sur l'océan et dire, faiblement :

-Pour toute les planètes que j'ai détruites, les peuples que j'ai anéantie.

-Ha. Ouais, effectivement.

Végéta eut un frisson en se repliant sur lui-même. Il était vrai que la température était vite descendu et qu'il faisait maintenant presque froid sur la plage. Goku tendit le bras, ne voyant qu'une jeune fille (très) peut vêtu frissonner, mais le Prince sursauta et se leva, faisant au passage tomber la serviette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dégage !

-T'a froid, Végéta. Répondit simplement Goku en se levant, le regard fixer sur un coquillage, non loin d'eux.

-C'est qu'un rêve, on s'en tape !

Pour le soulagement du grand guerrier, Végéta se retourna, bras croiser, la mine boudeuse. Hélas pour Goku, en faisant cela, le Prince avait oublier de tenir son short, qui glissa le long de ses jambes.

-Heureusement que c'est une plage privé, murmura le Saïyen en ramassant la serviette.

Il s'avança vers la nouvelle jeune femme, pas ému pour un sou d'être nu devant un homme, et lui tirer les cheveux avec force.

-Aïe ! ! Mais ça va pas ! ! cria Végéta en se retournant.

Goku fit barrière avec la serviette et profita qu'il ait les mains lever sur son cuire chevelu douloureux pour la nouer autour de lui, juste sous les aisselles avant de reculer.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

-Pourquoi tu…Puis Végéta réalisa : on n'a pas mal dans les rêves. Il posa ses mains sur son visage : Non…

-Si. Désolé.

Il les fit descendre sur sa poitrine enfin couverte.

-Non !

-Végéta…

Il les fit enfin glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe ou il ne senti rien :

-NON ! !

Prit de panique, il se mit a tirer sur ces cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, à griffer sa poitrine et ses cuisses. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Goku ne lui saisissent les poignets.

-VEGETA ! ! Arrête !

-C'est pas possible ! Je peut pas…

Le guerrier senti le corps qu'il retenait s'affaisser, et il l'allongea lentement dans le sable, avant d'aller chercher la serviette qui était, une nouvelle fois tomber, pour le couvrir avec.

-Y'a pas de raison de paniquer. Demain, on ira voir Dendé. Je prendrai le radar et ensuite…

-Le Dragon n'y pourra rien.

Si avant, Végéta avait été hystérique, il était maintenant d'un calme olympien, allongé sur le coté, la tête en appuis sur son avant bras, le regard dans le vide.

-Dendé était là, quand ils ont décidé. Le Dragon n'y pourra rien. C'est pour toujours. Je suis faible, pour toujours.

De rage, il frappa le sable, mais son cou n'eut aucun impact sur la plage. Goku, toujours joyeux, essaya de contredire le Prince :

-Mais non ! Et même si le Dragon n'y peut rien, tu reste Saïyen, non ? Tu peux toujours…

-Imbécile.

-Pardon ?

-Les femmes Saïyennes, pour la plus part, sont faible. Et le reste. Rare sont celle qui peuvent guerroyer. Elles sont faites pour engendre des enfants, pas pour se battre.

Goku avait peur de comprendre.

-Ca veux dire, murmura-t-il, que même si tu t'entraînais…

-Jamais je ne pourrait atteindre le niveau d'un quelconque combattant.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 2: crêpage de chignon

**Chapitre deux : crêpage de chignon **

Lorsque le mince faisceau lumineux formé par la fente entre les deux volet atteint le visage de Végéta, ce dernier se réveilla rapidement. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il se demanda d'abord, pourquoi il dormait si tard, ensuite ce qu'il faisait dans une chambre d'ami.

Ce n'est qu'en se redressant, et par conséquent en sentant une mèche de cheveux glisser devant ses yeux qu'il se rappela des événements de veille.

« Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar »

Il se prit le visage dans les mains, un instant paniqué à l'idée de finir sa vie dans se corps. Mais l'instant se prolongea si bien que lorsque Bulma entra, des vêtements en main, il sursauta et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La volonté était là, mais pourtant, le Prince ne parvenait pas à être aussi méchant qu'avant. Sa voix avait une note sucré nouvelle qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à moduler.

Sa femme, enfin, l'était-elle encore dans ses conditions ?, sursauta à son tour, eut un mouvement de recule avant de grogner et d'approcher pour poser sur le lit les vêtements qu'elle tenait.

-T'a fais assez de nudisme pour toute tes vies réunis. Enfile ça, ensuite, quand Goku reviendra et suivant ce qu'il dit, on ira peut-être au centre commercial.

-Pourquoi ?

-Goku m'a dit que c'était irréversible. Selon toi. Il est allez…

-C'est… voulu coupé Végéta mais Bulma ce contenta de parler plus fort pour couvrir sa voix.

-VOIR DENDE POUR CONFIRMER. Si c'est vraiment le cas, toi et moi ne faisons pas la même taille. Je t'attend en bas.

Et sans attendre de réponse de son… mari ?, elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

Bulma avait toujours eut le sang chaud, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi, mais Végéta avait le sentiment que ce n'était plus de la simple colère que ressentait la plus si jeune femme que ça, mais de la rage. De la rage contre lui. Comme si elle lui en voulait de quelque chose. Oui, bon, être changé en femme était peut-être une bonne raison pour en vouloir à son époux mais bon… Qui pouvait-il ?

Végéta soupira, prit les vêtements qu'elle lui avait amené, et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait sans doute du bien. Quand il en sorti, se fut calme et détendu. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait, s'était de sentir l'eau brûlante s'écouler sur son corps, décontractant chacun de ses muscles. Il en avait même oublier sa transformation, malheureusement, le miroir recouvert de buée se chargea de la lui rappeler.

Avec un grognement, il s'essuya et jeta un cou d'œil au tas de vêtement qu'il avait négligemment posé sur le bord de la baignoire. Du bout des doigts, comme si elle allait explosé d'une minute à l'autre, il se saisit de la culotte en dentelle blanche.

-Elle crois tout de même pas que je vais porter ça ?

Il le reposa et, avec tout autant de précaution, se saisi du soutien-gorge assorti, alors que dans sa tête, une image de sa première fois avec Bulma lui revenait : le sous-vêtement l'avait tellement énervé, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrit, qu'il avait finit par le réduire à l'état de particule invisible. Il en avait gardé une rancune amer envers le pauvre vêtement. Et maintenant, elle pensait qu'il arriverai… non, non, qu'il accepterait d'en porter un ?

Végéta le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce puis reposa son regard sur la culotte en dentelle qui le défiais, avec son double nœud bleu et gris.

Une culotte qui le défis… Il venait définitivement de griller un fusible. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'habilla, mais rapidement, il constata que la dentelle n'avait rien de confortable si on n'y était pas habitué.

-Je déteste ce corps.

Bulma avait intelligemment choisi comme vêtement un simple survêtement gris sans motif particulier, dans lequel elle n'entrait plus. Mais pour lui, il était bien trop large, et même en serrant la corde du pantalon à fond, ce dernier glissa de sa taille à ses hanches. Enfin, qu'il soit trop grand offrait un avantage : sa queue de singe n'était pas étouffé et pouvait se glisser facilement dans l'une des jambes du jogging.

Une fois près, se sentant totalement ridicule, Végéta pris la direction de la cuisine. Dans l'un des couloirs, alors qu'il était encore dans l'aile des chambres, il croisa Trunk. Son fils et lui se fixèrent, droit dans les yeux un instant, comme surprit de se croiser là, puis soudain, le demi-Saïyen tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

-Trunk ! l'appela inutilement le Prince en faisant quelque pas pour lui courir après.

-HAAA !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu a fais à tes cheveux !?!

Végéta sursauta puis se tourna vers Chichi, le regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici, celle-là ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva assis devant la coiffeuse qui ornait la chambre qu'utilisait généralement Monsieur et Madame Son lorsqu'il venait au manoir.

-Ho, là, là…. Quel chevelure… soupira Chichi en y passa les mains.

-Hey !

Il voulu se lever et partir, mais Madame Son était le genre de femme à qui on ne désobéissait pas : d'un regard, elle le fit tenir tranquille, avant d'aller se saisir d'une brosse.

-Tu peux pas sortir de la salle de bain sans rien avoir fait avec !

-Aïe ! ne peut retenir Végéta, alors qu'elle se heurtait à un nœud.

-Ha ! Tu vois ? Une chevelure pareille, faut l'entretenir !!

-Même pas en rêve, grogna-t-il.

Chichi soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné. Elle en avait discuté avec son époux, et selon lui, Végéta était coincé. Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Alors si Chichi pouvait faire quoi que se soit, elle le ferait. Pour son amie Bulma, pour son filleul… mais pas pour le Prince. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

-J'avais les cheveux comme toi, autrefois.

-M'en fiche.

Bulma…

Chichi avait beaucoup discuté avec elle, hier soir. Pour entendre la même chanson en répétition : les Dragon Ball arrangeront tout. Elle ne comptait que là-dessus. L'idée qu'il n'y ait pas de solution ne lui avait pas effleuré pas l'esprit.

-C'est assez compliqué à coiffé, continua Chichi comme si Végéta n'était pas intervenu.

-Et après ?

Alors, lorsque Goku était revenu, tenant Végéta inconscient, qu'il leurs avait expliquer qu'il n'y avait sans doute pas de solution, que s'était une punition pour les actes passé du Prince… Bulma s'était évanouis. Puis, à son réveil, avait pleuré, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Il sont trop lisse pour que tu face un chignon simple, ou même une queue de cheval, mais tu ne peut pas les laisser libre, ils vont t'ennuyer.

-Ho, vraiment ?

Ce qui inquiétait vraiment Chichi, s'était que Bulma n'était pas le genre de femme à pleurer longtemps. Bien au contraire, elle était du genre à aller de l'avant. La question à laquelle Chichi ne trouvait pas de réponse, s'était : avancerait-elle avec Végéta ou contre lui ?

-Je vais te montrer comment les coiffer pour avoir l'air classe et pour que ça tienne toute la journée.

-Je ne veux pas de leçon de coiffure.

Il faudrait qu'elle observe le comportement de son amie en présence du Prince. Cela seul lui donnerait une réponse. Bon, de toute façon, Bulma lui avait demander de venir avec elle au centre commercial, si elles devait y aller. Comme si elle craignait d'être seul avec Végéta.

-Bien, d'abord, tu divise tes cheveux en deux…

-Super.

Est-ce que s'était vraiment le cas ? Bon s'est vrai, la situation n'était pas banal, mais y avait-il eut quoi que se soit de banal dans ces deux familles, ces vingt dernière années ? Bon, alors Bulma ne devrait-elle pas être moins choquer ? A moins que se soit parce que sa propre famille était touché. Oui, après tout, c'était toujours Goku qui était au centre, et les Son qui en pâtissait, mais là…

-AÎE ! !

Le cri de Végéta la fit revenir sur Terre. Chichi s'excusa et reporta son attention sur sa tâche. Au bout de dix minutes, elle acheva le chignon de Végéta, réplique quasi exacte de celui qui ornait sa propre tête. La seul différence résidait dans quelques mèches à l'avant qu'elle n'avait put prendre, du fait des mouvement du prince, et qui tombait sur ses yeux.

-Tu vois, si tu t'était laisser faire, tu serai tranquille ! râla la plus si jeune femme, en essayant de les écarter.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement. Il lui semblait que Végéta était obnubilé par son propre reflet. Se retournant, elle regarda à son tour dans la glace la jeune fille :

-On ne te donne même pas vingt ans, murmura-t-elle.

Et pour cause : le visage aux pommettes saillantes était illuminé par la douceur de l'enfance, et ceux malgré le dur regard noir, qui lui contrastait avec les fines lèvres claires.

Cet instant de contemplation fut troublé par quelque cou à la porte ; sans attendre de réponse, Bulma entra, suivit de Goku.

-Chichi tu n'aurai pas vu… t'es là ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche !

Avec un grognement, Végéta se retourna vers sa compagne. Les deux nouveaux venus eurent un instant le souffle coupé en le voyant habillé, et surtout coiffé.

-Heu… on va au centre commercial. Se reprit Bulma avec rogne.

-Woua, c'est toi qui l'a coiffé, chéri ? demanda Goku.

-Evidement ! Tu le vois se faire un chignon tout seul ? Alors ?

-Tes anciennes victimes ont fait appel à la décision d'Enma, expliqua la Présidente de la Corps en serrant les poings, et le Grand Jury, c'est ça ?demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Goku.

-Oui.

-Le Grand Jury, qui est une instance supérieur et très rarement demandé, est allé dans leurs faveur.

-Il n'y a donc pas de solution ! conclu le, à présent, seul guerrier de la pièce.

-On dirait que ça te fait plaisir ! ragea Végéta en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Que… Quoi ? mais non !

Goku leva les mains, en signe de négation, son sourire franc sur les lèvres.

-Je… non ! C'est pas cool, ce qui t'arrive ! Je te jure que… Enfin…

Voyant son ami s'embourber dans des explications et des supplications sans sens aucun, Bulma ordonna à tout le monde de la suivre à l'extérieur ou elle fit exploser une capsule.

-Grimpe dans le jet. Dit-elle à Végéta. Goku, t'es ici chez toi, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le guerrier qui avait suivit.

-Merci.

Végéta grogna en voyant sa femme minaudé devant cet imbécile de Carot. A quoi jouait son épouse ? Certes il n'était plus en moyen de la satisfaire, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tomber dans les bras de cet incapable ! Aucune raison ne justifiait qu'elle le trompe.

Végéta inspira un grand cou. Voilà moins d'un jour qu'il était transformé, et il devenait déjà paranoïaque. Il pouvait faire confiance à Bulma. Il le devait. Ou il deviendrait fou.

A coté de lui, Chichi avait remarqué le regard noir que le Prince avait jeté aux deux amis et elle devinait ce qui trottait dans sa tête. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle discute avec Bulma, ou sinon, l'un et l'autre ne pourrait plus se voir avant la fin du moi sans que ça ne se termine en bain de sang.

Enfin, Bulma grimpa dans le jet et se mit au volant.

-Tu ne te fais pas remarqué, Végéta, d'accord ? Papa s'occupe de tes papier d'identité mais en attendant, tu n'existe pas aux yeux de la loi…. Alors attention.

Il grogna, n'aillant plus écouté à partir du « tu n'existe pas ». Si seulement c'était vrai.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 3: la galerie commerciale

**Chapitre trois : La galerie commerciale  
**

Bulma soupira en extirpant de l'incommensurable nombre de vêtement qui pendaient un jeans taille trente-six.

-Pff…. J'aimerais au moins pouvoir remettre du trente-huit et lui…

Mais devant le regard interloqué de la vendeuse, elle se corrigea :

-Je veux dire elle. Elle entre dans un trente-six.

A coté de la Présidente, Chichi pouffa puis lui tendis un pull beige à col roulé large.

-T'en pense quoi ?

-Mignon, mais c'est pas un peux grand pour…

-Pas pour lui, pour toi !

Bulma allait répondre mais à cet instant, un cri en direction des cabines d'essayages leurs fit tourné la tête, comme à tout les clients, d'ailleurs. Elles eurent le malheur de voir sortir de l'une d'entre elle Végéta, vêtu (heureusement) d'un simple chemisier blanc sans soutient –gorge en dessous puisqu'il n'aimait pas ça (et hélas, ça ce voyait), et d'une culotte blanche, tenant une jupe rouge à dentelle qui pendait toujours à son cintre.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Végéta… murmura Bulma, sidéré par l'audace de son époux.

-C'est quoi ce… truc ? demanda-t-il encore, brandissant la jupe devant les yeux des deux femme.

-Mais il va bien falloir t'habiller ! réagit l'héritière Brief.

-Mais merde ! T'a pas compris que je veux pas de dentelle ! de jupe ! de robe ! de décolleté ! de fringue moulante ! lui répondit sur le même ton son époux.

-Rhâ mais t'es plus un mec ! ! ! Tu pige ! Et pour les femmes, il ne font que ça ! des dentelles, des jupes, des robes et des fringues moulantes ! ! ! !

-JE SUIS UN MEC ! ! !

-Végéta… Bulma, intervint Chichi. Je pense qu'on va partir. Si tu allait te rhabiller ?

Bulma quitta des yeux la petite brune qui lui criait dessus pour regarder les visages des clients et vendeuse. Ouais… Entendre une jeune fille crier qu'elle était un homme les avait quelque peu… surprit et… choqué.

-Va te rhabiller, Végéta. S'il te plaît. On va te trouver autre chose.

Le Saïyen, content de s'être fait entendre, s'en retourna à la cabine d'essayage, ignorant les quelque regard des clients qui glissait sur lui.

-Mais…

-C'est…

-Je rêve !

Oui, dans sa colère, le Prince avait laisser glisser sa queue de singe qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas, les deux hommes et la femme qui le regardèrent rejoindre le fond du magasin n'en revinrent pas lorsqu'il remarquèrent l'appendice caudale.

-Végéta ! ! Dépêche-toi ! puis elle se tourna vers Chichi. La pleine lune c'est quand ?

-Hum… Se soir, je crois. Je suis pas sur, je ne suis plus le cycle lunaire depuis longtemps.

-Il faudra la coupé en rentrant. On ne prendra aucun risque.

Chichi acquiesça et quelque minute plus tard, Bulma régla rapidement quelques achat avant de quitter le magasin, prenant la direction d'un autre, bien à l'opposé.

-Bravo, Végéta. Niveau discrétion, c'est zéro.

-C'est ta faute.

-Ma faute ?

-Parfaitement.

Chichi, resté à l'arrière, les regarda se cherché des poux pendant tout le trajet. De toute évidence, Bulma avait choisi la voie de la facilité : la colère. Il était bien plus simple de crier sur quelqu'un que de se mettre à sa place, elle le devinait. Mais Bulma se rendait-elle compte qu'en agissant ainsi, elle mettait son couple, déjà sous tension, à rude épreuve ?

Décidé à ne pas les regarder se tourner le dos sans rien faire, Chichi accéléra le pas jusqu'à s'immiscer entre les deux époux, et elle leurs attrapa a chacun le bras.

-Bulma… Végéta… Je sais que la situation est critique, dit-elle, n'est-ce pas le moment pour resserrer les liens entre vous ?

Bulma s'arrêta, vite imiter par Chichi et Végéta. Elle soupira, leva les yeux vers son époux, cru n'y rencontré que de l'hostilité, alors qu'il n'y avait que la colère d'être contraint de faire tout ça, et dit :

-On y est.

Se dégageant de la prise de Chichi, elle pénétra dans le magasin spécialisé dans les vêtements de sport chic. Madame Son baissa la tête devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, puis la suivit. Quant à Végéta, il regard un instant l'endroit ou se tenait Bulma, conscient que s'il ne faisait rien, il allait la perdre, puis leva les yeux vers la vitrine.

« Encore des vêtements de femme ! » se plaignit-il.

Mais alors qu'il allait entré à son tour, il entendis siffler. Se retournant pour trouvé l'origine, il vit, non loin de lui, un groupe d'homme, jeune, qui le regardait en rigolant.

« mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

Quand un des garçons s'approcha, sous les sifflets de ses amis, Végéta réalisa. Immédiatement, et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il sentit du sang affluer vers son visage. Il voulu prendre la fuite, enfin non, le Prince Végéta ne fuit jamais ! disons, rejoindre rapidement son épouse dans le magasin, mais le garçon l'interpella avant qu'il ne puisse passé la porte automatique :

-Hey ! Salut beauté ! Où tu va ?

Tout en parlant, il avait saisit le bras de Végéta pour le tirer vers lui.

-Ca te dirais de faire un tour avec moi et mes potes ?

-Non. Répondit simplement le Prince en se dégageant de l'étreinte du garçon.

Mais le garçon, très insistant, fit passé un bras dans son dos, pour la pousser vers son groupe d'ami.

-Allons, laisse les viocs ! Je suis sur que ça va te plaire !

Mais en disant cela, il avait laisser sa main glisser très au sud, se qui déplaisait plus encore à Végéta (lui qui était déjà énerver de se voir dragué, après avoir changer de sexe…). Reflex du à sa nouvelle condition, il se retourna pour lui coller une gifle monumentale qui résonna dans toute la galerie.

-Hey ! Mais sa va pas ! C'est quoi c'te meuf ?

-Je ne…

-Veux pas que tu la touche ! Coupa Bulma avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de louche,

Elle attendait son époux depuis trop longtemps selon elle, et était donc sortit le chercher. A temps de toute évidence.

-Ca va. J'me casse ! Mais toi, l'allumeuse, j't'aurais !

Végéta regarda le type rejoindre ces potes et quitté la galerie commercial mécontent. Il était choqué par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose. Une petite escarmouche ponctué d'une menace qui resterait à cou sur sans lendemain, mais pourtant…. Pourtant, tout ceci était la preuve par A+B qu'il était faible. Aussi faible qu'une misérable terrienne.

-Bon, tu viens ?

Toujours pensif, Végéta suivit l'héritière Brief dans le magasin pour une nouvelle séance de torture.

ooOoo

Goku n'était pas rester au manoir comme le lui avait proposé Bulma. Non, à la demande de Dendé, il était retourné au palais après avoir délivré les quelques informations nécessaires à la compréhension de l'état de Végéta. Faire deux allé retour ne le gênait pas, en fait, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le jeune Dieu ne lui avait pas tout dit d'un cou.

Lorsqu'il se posa une seconde fois sur la terrasse du grand palais, le Nameck méditait. Malgré son impatient, Goku attendit qu'il ouvre les yeux pour entamé une conversation.

-Je ne voulait pas tout te dire, pour que tu n'alerte pas tout de suite les autres.

Alerte. Le sourire de Goku s'effaça et s'approcha pour s'asseoir en face de Dendé, comprenant que l'heure était grave.

-As-tu entendu parler de ce diamant qui a été volé, dans une chapelle ?

-Oui, Chichi m'en a parler, hier ou avant hier, je ne sais plus. Gohan a d'ailleurs trouvé étrange de voler un diamant dans une chapelle, au lieu de cambriolé une bijouterie.

Dendé sourit devant l'intelligence du demi-saïyen. Même s'il ne s'entraînait pas régulièrement, la Terre pouvait compter sur lui dans le future, s'était à parier.

-Ce que voulais les voleurs, c'est ce diamant en particulier.

Mais quand s'était sérieux, Goku aussi savait faire fonctionner ces neurones, il venait de le prouver à l'instant.

-C'est exacte. Le diamant volé est une relique de Saint Michel.

-Saint Michel ?

-Oui. Dans la religion chrétienne, Saint Michel est l'archange qui dirige les armées de Dieu contre celle du Diable.

-De Dieu…Heu… Les vôtres ?

-Non, sourit Dendé. Là, c'est d'un autre Dieu dont il est question. C'est assez confus. Dans leurs croyance, Dieu est un être invisible présent dans chaque chose, chaque être. C'est quelqu'un de tout puissant qui aurait créé le monde. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai saisit.

Goku, n'ayant pas plus saisit que lui, voulut en revenir à des sujet plus concret :

-Et le diamant, dans tout ça ?

-Oui. Saint Michel, enfin Michel pour être exact, est en réalité un guerrier qui, il y a très longtemps à combattu un démon venu des profondeurs de la Terre, le Diable, et qui l'a enfermé dans le diamant, ne parvenant pas à le détruire.

Le Saïyen fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Et aujourd'hui, dit-il, le diamant qui renferme ce démon à été volé.

-Malgré l'imminence du danger, pour le moment, nous ne courons aucun risque.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Goku.

-Les voleurs ne pourrons rien faire temps qu'ils n'aurons pas ceci.

Le Nameck fit signe à son serviteur de poser sur le sol entre les deux amis le plateau qu'il tenait. Dessus reposait un vieux livre noir dont la couverture tombait en miette et les dorure avait pour la plupart disparue..

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce livre respirait la magie noire, pas besoin d'être Dieu pour le voir.

-Cet ouvrage contient l'incantation qui permet de libérer le Diable. Goku, je ne peut pas le garder ici. Il est le mal. Et je n'ai confiance qu'en toi.

-Moi ? Mais…

-Goku… Je sais que tu ne cédera pas. Ton cœur est pure.

-Cédé ? Mais à quoi ?

La tête basse, le Nameck répondit :

-Tu sera bientôt. Met le en sûreté, protège-le et surtout, ne l'ouvre pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

Goku regarda le jeune Dieu, un peu surprit et confus de le voir agir ainsi. Il n'était pas vraiment dans ces habitude de fuir, mais pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il semblait faire.

-… Ok.

Les mains tremblante (pourquoi tremblante ? sans doute les menaces silencieuses de Dendé y étaient-elles pour quelque chose), il se saisit du livre. Etrange, il sembla peser une tonne, comme s'il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici. Ce pouvait-il qu'il au sa propre volonté ? Puis il salua le jeune Dieu et Mister Popo avant de s'envoler.

Une fois dans le ciel, il réfléchi à l'endroit idéal pour cacher un livre maléfique mais rapidement, ses pensées dérivèrent sur la bataille qui aurait sans doute lieu bientôt. Il lui faudra s'entraîner, ses fils aussi. Ainsi que Trunk et Végé… A non, pas Végéta.

Goku s'arrêta net dans le ciel en réalisant que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Prince ne serait pas à leurs coté. Il se senti douté un cour instant. Après tout, ça avait été de voir le Prince tuer par Freezer, en plus de la mort de Krilin, qui l'avait poussé à se transformer, c'était grâce à une boule de feu de ce dernier que l'on devait la fin de Cell même si c'était Gohan qui l'avait achevé, s'était à son cerveau qu'on devait la stratégie qui avait mit fin au démon Boo.

Puis Goku secoua la tête, éloignant de lui toute pensé pessimiste. Certes, Végéta ne serait pas là, mais il y aurait Gohan, Goten et Trunk. Sans doute Piccolo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han et Krilin. Oui, la Terre portait bien assez de guerrier.

Il soupira, soulager, et reprit sa route.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 4: sans queue ni tête

Attention : le dialogue qui va suivre n'est pas à sortir de son contexte.

**Chapitre quatre : sans queue ni tête  
**

Epuisées, complètement lessivées même par leurs journée shopping, Chichi et Bulma se laissèrent tombé sur les canapés du salon, des sac de cours éparpiller un peu par tout. Végéta, qui ne les avait pas aider à porté la moindre chose, évidemment, traversait la salle pour aller s'enfermer dans les étages.

-Tu va ou ? le rappela Bulma alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de la porte.

Comme un enfant pris en faute, il se retourna pour regarder la présidente de la Corps se redresser et lui faire signe d'approcher.

-Je suis pas ton chien !

-Viens ici ! Faut que je te parle.

Il soupira puis se résigna à venir près de son épouse.

-Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

Pas de réaction.

Bulma sentit cela comme une agression. Elle avait le sentiment que, non seulement il se fichait d'être transformer en fille, mais qu'en plus, tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, lui restait indifférent. Sa fierté ne le supportait pas.

-La pleine lune ! répéta-t-elle, en prenant sur elle pour ne pas crier.

-Ca va, j'ai compris ! je suis pas sourd !

-Bien, ironisa Bulma. Donc t'a aussi compris qu'on allait te couper ta queue.

La dite queue se noua d'ambler autour de la taille du Prince, alors qu'il reculait instinctivement, comme apeuré.

-Végéta… soupira Bulma, déjà fatigué. Fait pas l'enfant.

-Ma queue ? Dit-il en posant ses mains dans la fourrure. Hors de question.

-Végéta…

-J'AI DIT : HORS DE QUESTION ! !

Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il cris. Les deux femmes sursautèrent devant l'accès de fureur de la nouvelle jeune fille.

-Végéta ! ! Bulma se leva pour lui faire face. Ne fais pas l'enfant, voyons ! Tu as longtemps vécu sans ta queue, je vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui…

-TU NE ME LA COUPERA PAS ! !

-NE ME CRIS PAS DESSUS ! !

-JE TE CRIS DESSUS SI JE VEUX ! !

-JAMAIS ! !

-CERTAINEMENT ! !

Voyant les choses dégénérer, Chichi se leva à son tour et, de toute la force de ses poumons, hurla :

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! ! !

Cela fonctionna, le silence revint. Satisfaite, elle proposa de passer à la cuisine pour boire un thé. Plus ou moins d'accord, les deux querelleurs suivirent. Mais, hélas, une fois dans la pièce, alors que Madame Son s'activait, Bulma s'approcha du plan de travail, se saisit d'un couteau de bouché et d'une paire de ciseau puis se tourna vers Végéta, qui cogitait, assis à sa place habituel :

-Alors, tu préfère quoi ?

-Bulma ! s'écria Chichi en lui arrachant les armes des mains. T'es folles !

Quant à Végéta, après une second de surprise, une autre de panique, il s'était enfuis dans les étages.

-Il va bien falloir la lui couper, cette queue ! Et avant ce soir !

Elle reprit le couteau de boucher, jeta un regard noir à Chichi, et parti à la poursuite de son époux. Madame Son soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. S'était vraiment in-fai-sable !

-Végéta ? Chéri ? Je voudrai m'excuser.

Hélas, il n'était pas dupe, et elle aurait bien aimer savoir sentir les ki comme les autres guerriers, cela aurait put être très pratique.

Je ne sais peut-être pas sentir les ki, se dit-elle, mais j'ai un autre atout. Et elle pris la direction du laboratoire. Là, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour mettre la main sur une petite télévision portable, et encore moins de temps pour la régler sur la fréquence de la vidéo surveillance. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a chercher à travers l'œil de chaque caméra. Bien plus rapide qu'a pied.

-Ha ha ! Je te tiens !

Et sans attendre, elle pris la direction de la salle de gravité. Une cachette somme toute, évidente, lorsque l'on connaissait le Prince. Peut-être qu'au fond, il souhaitait que tout redevienne comme avant ? Non ! Non ! Dire cela ne justifiait plus la colère de Bulma, alors elle railla de ses pensés cette phrase et continua sa route.

En chemin, elle croisa son fils, qui trouva très curieux de voir sa mère se promener avec un couteau en main.

-C'est rien, chéri. Je cherche juste ton p… Enfin, je le cherche juste pour lui couper la queue. Mais il enfin elle… est réticent… cente.

Le visage du garçon s'était rembrunis. Il était vrai que depuis la veille, ils n'avait pas eut le temps d'en discuter. Après la transformation de Végéta, et son réveil, il avait suivit Goten, qui avait suivit Gohan, qui avait suivit Videl.

-Mon chéri… Tu sors ce soir ?

L'adolescent paru surprit de la question, mais il répondit :

-Je rejoins Goten.

-Goten, répéta pensivement Bulma, toi et lui êtes souvent ensemble en se moment.

Il lui sembla que son fils avait rougi, mais comme il avait appris de son père à garder pour lui ces émotions, elle n'en fut pas certaine :

-Comme toujours, maman.

Elle acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincu, puis le salua :

-Il faudra tout de même qu'on discute, toi et moi. Et toi et Végéta.

Trunk fronça les sourcils mais fit un signe positif, puis sa mère reprit sa route. Elle arriva rapidement jusqu'à la salle de Gravité. Comme elle l'avait vu sur les écrans, Végéta s'était enfermé dedans.

-C'est pas possible ! râla-t-elle en tapant le code.

Mais il s'avéra qu'il était incorrecte.

-Ho le… SALAUD ! ! T'a osé changer le code ! !

Au hublot de la porte, apparu le sommet du crâne de Végéta, qui lui répondit :

-Je ne suis pas fou ! !

-Non ! Stupide !

Et elle s'en retourna au laboratoire pour se saisir d'un décodeur. L'aller retour ne lui pris pas cinq minute, sans doute avait-elle couru… Qu'en savait-elle ? sa rage l'aveuglait. Cette… brunette osait la défier ! ! Qu'elle soit en fait Végéta, Bulma devait l'avoir un peut oublier. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, s'était d'ouvrir cette p***** de porte de m**** pour couper cette p***** de queue de singe de m**** ! !

Rapidement, elle éventra le boîtier puis brancha la petite machine.

-Dans moins d'une minute, petite, t'es griller.

-Petite ? répéta, vexé, Végéta.

Un quatrième « bip », semblable au trois premier se fit entendre et le code s'afficha sur l'écran de son passe illégale. Fébrilement, elle le tapa et les portent s'ouvrirent. Elle pénétra dans la salle éclairé par les néons blanc, encore armée de son couteau.

Au centre de la pièce, le générateur de gravité. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il était mal placé, mais son guerrier de mari n'avait jamais râler là dessus (il trouvait autre chose). Il aurait peut-être du parce que maintenant, il offrait à la brunette qui se collait au mur du fond, le tiqué simple pour l'évasion. Si Bulma le contournait, à droite ou à gauche, il lui suffisait juste de passer de l'autre coté.

-Végéta. N'as tu pas assez couru ?

Si elle n'arrivait pas à l'avoir par la force, peut-être y arriverait-elle par la douceur. S'était à tenter. Et peut-être ne parviendrait-elle pas à tenir ces nerf jusqu'au bout mais qui sais, avec de la chance, et beaucoup, beaucoup de calme…

-Non.

-Mais… Enfin… Ce n'est que ta queue .

-Non, justement.

Elle le regarda, sans comprendre.

-Enfin, Végéta…

-Cette queue, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Te reste pour quoi ! fit Bulma en sentant la colère revenir. Te battre ? Tuer ?

-Pour tuer, oui.

Cette foutu bonne femme ne comprenait pas que cette queue, c'était le seul chemin qu'il avait pour atteindre… quoi, un dixième, un centième ? de la puissance qu'il avait avant. La coupé, s'était renoncer à tout. Vraiment à tout.

-JE REFUSE DE TE VOIR TE TRANSFORMER ENCORE ! ! Cria Bulma, en pointant vers lui le couteau de bouché.

-Tu ne m'en empêchera pas !

Il fit un pas vers la gauche, Bulma vers la droite, pour l'intercepter. Mais évidemment, ce n'était qu'un leurre, et Végéta passa à droite. Bulma, trop lente, ne put atteindre la sorti avant lui.

Cependant, à la porte de la salle de gravité, il se heurta au tors musclé de Trunk, qui n'avait pas encore quitté le manoir et qui, prit d'une quelconque intuition, avait suivit sa mère. En le voyant, cette dernière lâcha son couteau de surprise. L'adolescent saisit la récente jeune fille par les épaules, la fit tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle lui soit dos à lui, et la ceintura d'un bras.

-Cette fille, dit-il, n'est pas mon père.

Il fit glisse sa main libre jusqu'à la racine de la queue de singe et serra sans vergogne.

-Trunk ! cria Végéta qui avait blanchi de douleur. Fait pas… pas…

Trop tard. L'adolescent arracha d'un cou sec l'appendice caudal, faisant fit du cri que poussa sa victime :

-Mon père n'a peur de rien.

Bien qu'ayant senti le corps s'affaisser, il le lâcha. Aussitôt Végéta s'effondra par terre. Trunk lui jeta un regard mauvais, empli de mépris, puis lui jeta la queue qu'il venait d'arracher avant de tourner les talons.

-Trunk… appela faiblement Végéta.

Bulma, qui avait assisté silencieusement à la scène, s'avança enfin vers son mari. Elle ne vit qu'une jeune fille pâle comme un linge. Pourtant, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais il n'y avait eut de telle réaction lorsqu'un Saïyen ou un demi-Saïyen perdait sa queue.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il n'y eut pas tout de suite de réponse. Elle posa une main sur le front de Végéta : il était brûlant.

-Pour… Pour les Saïyennes… de sang pur… expliqua enfin Végéta, qui n'était pas en état de chercher la guerre, perdre sa queue avant d'avoir…

-Avant d'avoir quoi ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, Végéta éclata de rire.

-Végéta ! Réponds-moi bon sang ! Avant de quoi ? !

L'inquiétude de Bulma filtrait au travers de sa voix, se fut sans doute cela qui poussa le Prince à ce calmer.

-Ils… ils m'ont transformé en… vierge, les salauds.

Pour le cou, Bulma resta silencieuse un moment, sous le choc, le regard dans le vide. Aussi ne remarqua-t-elle pas que Végéta s'était évanouit.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 5: qu'estu?

Hello! Désolée, j'ai un jour de retard. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?

Juste un mot pour dire que le rating M n'est pas là pour faire jolie, hein, et que les âme sensible devrais s'abstenir.

Et aussi que, je sais, vous êtes parfaitement en droit de me boudé, je ne publie pas la suite de _un guerrier en couche culotte_, mais... cous avez le droit de donnée votre avis sur cette fic quand même!! j'me sens abandonée...

Enfin, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre cinq :qu'es-tu?**

Suite au petit désaccord qu'elle et Bulma avaient eut sur Végéta et sa queue (de singe ! !), la veille, Chichi avait exprimé le souhait de rentré. Le timing était bon puisque se jour était idéal pour faire du rangement chez elle. Cependant, elle était très affecter de n'avoir rien put faire pour le couple Brief. Elle avait peur qu'il ne cour à la catastrophe. Elle soupira puis décida de pensé à des chose plus joyeuse, comme son planning :

-Tiens, Goten, puisque tu n'as pas cour aujourd'hui, tu va pouvoir m'aider.

Le demi-saïyen grimaça. Il aurait souhaiter profité de son mercredi pour aller s'entraîner avec son père, mais sa mère en semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

-J'aimerais ranger, en haut.

-En haut ? Mais c'est ranger en haut !

Son dernier espoir était de faire gober à sa mère que sa chambre étaient propre. Ce qui était à peu près vrai.

-Je ne parle pas de ce haut là, mon poussin.

Il grimaça encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce surnom.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de déjeuner, et que la cuisine fut ranger, il suivit sa mère à l'étage, les bras charger de produit en tous genre. Chichi s'arrêta dans le couloir, posa le balais qu'elle portait et ordonna à son fils de faire pareil.

-Ouvre ça, s'il te plais.

Elle lui indiquait la trappe du grenier.

-Ha se haut-là ! ! !

Il était perdu. Il savait quel désordre il y régnait : cela allait prendre toute la journée. Pas d'entraînement pour lui. Le grenier, c'était la pièce ou l'on exposait sans ordre toute ces choses dont on ne veux plus mais qu'on ne veux surtout pas voir à la décharge. En résumé, un grenier, c'est une décharge personnelle.

Soupirant, il s'exécuta puis y hissa sa petite maman qui ne pesait vraiment pas lourd. Il monta ensuite tout les produit ménager, balais et autre avant d'y grimpé à son tour. Devant le capharnaüm, il se pris à envier son grand frère qui était au travail, ou son père qui s'entraînait.

-Allez ! S'écria Chichi, en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Au travaille !

-Super…

Après une mâtiné de travaille acharné, alors que l'estomac de Goten commençait à crier famine, il lui sembla entendre un bruit de tambour, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé une seul fois sur la peau tendu, quelque part, là en dessous de tout se bazar. Décidant de l'ignorer, il repris sa tâche mais bientôt, le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Et encore. Et encore. Enfin, se fut une véritable cacophonie de choc.

Cherchant l'origine, il trouva un vieux livre noir et, aussitôt qu'il tomba dessus, ce fut le silence. Perplexe, il le regarda sous toute ces coutures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu sa mère approcher puis lui montra l'ouvrage.

-Je sais pas.

-Fait voir.

A contre cœur, pourquoi à contre cœur ?, il tendit le livre à Chichi.

-Tiens, je ne savait pas qu'on avait ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Elle l'ouvrit au hasard, évitant tout de même les page moisi par le temps et l'humidité. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que toute les page étaient vierge hormis celle qu'elle essayait de lire.

-Je crois que c'est du latin_… quam exercitus quis sopor oris surgo is _(« que l'armée de celui qui sommeil se lève ». BD : désolé à tout les latinistes)

-Je ne crois pas que se soit du latin.

-Il y encore…

Elle fut couper par un soupire, venant d'un coin sombre du grenier. Chichi regarda son fils, et ce dernier ce leva, près à ce battre, pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Alors qu'il approchait, il lui sembla que l'ombre se mouvait, dansait, et alors qu'il était très proche, il y eut un rire, impossible de dire s'il était masculin ou féminin, et quelque chose passa rapidement devant Goten pour aller se réfugier dans un autre coin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais Chichi ne l'écoutait pas. Le regard de la plus si jeune femme que ça était rivé sur le livre qui s'était mit à briller.

-Goten ! Ca change !

Elle semblait paniqué.

-Quoi ?

-Les écritures ! Ca change ! Ca… Ca parle de… d'une clé pour réveiller je ne sais pas quoi…

-Depuis quand tu sais lire…

-Ca change, je te dit ! ! !

Il n'y avait que la première phrase, celle qu'elle avait lu à haute voix qui ne s'était pas traduite.

_-Que les serviteurs trouvent la clé. Qu'ils libèrent la Bête. _

Le rire se fit à nouveau entendre.

-Goten !

C'est à cette instant qu'une ombre sauta sur le guerrier alors que la plus Madame Son poussait un cri de douleur. Repoussant son assaillant, le demi-saïyen s'approcha de sa mère qui se tenait à genoux, les bras serré contre elle.

-Maman !

-Il… Il m'a brûlé.. expliqua-t-elle, incrédule, le regard fixé sur le livre qui continuait de luire.

L'ombre sauta à nouveau sur Goten, qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'engager le combat mais au bout de quelques minutes, aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, l'ombre disparue.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps à la cherché, il se jeta sur sa mère qui maintenant était inconsciente et la souleva pour la conduire chez Dendé, se doutant que lui seul pourrait faire quelque chose, se fichant éperdument du livre qui lui aussi, avait disparu.

ooOoo

Végéta se réveilla avec un mal de crâne terrible. Mais au moins se réveilla-t-il. Il avait conscience qu'en temps que _vierge _de sang pur_, _il avait de la chance de survivre au retrait de sa queue.

Il se redressa et observa la pièce ou on l'avait conduite : une chambre d'ami. Encore. Presque un studio, comme si Bulma cherchait à l'éloigner de tout. Ce qui, somme toute, était très plausible. Enfin, au moins, la pièce était spacieuse : une sorte de petit hall avec un grand miroir sur l'un des mur, donnant sur un salon, et dans le fond, le lit.

Le Prince allait prendre le chemin de la salle de bain attenante, comme à chaque chambre du manoir, lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Il se dit que s'était sûrement son épouse, qui venait aux nouvelles ou son fils. Mais dans le fond, il souhaitait pas vraiment le voir, son fils. Pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait un certain temps pour digérer l'affront qu'il lui avait subir.

-Oui, se doit être Bulma.

Grimaçant sous l'effort, Végéta se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il voulu refermé lorsqu'il constata que se n'était pas Bulma. Ni même Trunk. Malheureusement, le visiteur fut plus rapide et coinça son pied avant que la porte ne claque. Sans un effort, il l'ouvrit en grand, faisant faire quelque pas en arrière à Végéta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Avec un sourire, il entra et referma la porte.

-Quoi, t'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

Végéta grogna.

-Je ne suis pas une femme ! !

Il s'approcha, son regard encré dans les deux prunelles noire du Prince.

-Répète.

-Je suis un homme, reprit Végéta, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

Rapide comme l'éclaire, l'invité indésiré contourna le prince et passa un bras autour de son cou, avant de le forcer à faire face au miroir.

-Regarde-toi et répète !

-Va te faire voir !

-Mais dis-le ! Dis-le que t'es un mec ! Avec des cheveux long ! Avec une poitrine !

Il déchira le pull que portait Végéta, dévoilant ses seins et, à cet instant, son regard s'illumina mais Végéta n'y pris pas garde, pour lui ce qui comptait s'était qu'il le lâche, qu'il le respect, en Prince qu'il était.

-Lâche-moi !

-Avec une chatte !

Avec toute autant de violence, il détruisit le reste des vêtement que portait le prince.

-Regarde ! Regarde-toi ! Et ose encore dire que t'est un homme !

Avec brusquerie, il lui saisit le menton de sa main libre et le força à regarder son reflet. Lorsque Végéta posa ses yeux sur le miroir, il eut envi de vomir, et aussi celle de ce cacher. Il savait que la jeune femme nue qui se cramponnait au bras qui lui enserrait le cou pour le faire lâcher prise était lui mais s'était impossible. Lui, il était un homme, un guerrier, un prince, et non pas une victime. Pourtant, et pour la première fois, il ressentait de la pudeur de voir son corps, puisqu'il devait en être ainsi, dévoilé au regard d'un autre.

-Dis-le. Lui murmurait son agresseur, se délectant du regard à la fois écoeuré et stupéfaits qu'avait Végéta. Dis-le que t'es une femme.

Il le senti sursauté et se tendre :

-Va te faire foutre !

Mais le terme n'était pas approprier. Son agresseur eut un sourire mauvais, et, de sa main libre, caressa la poitrine ferme qui lui était offerte.

-Qu'est-ce que… Arrête !

-Vas-y, cris. Appel. Qu'on te vois soumise. Sans défense.

Végéta dégluti puis se tu, le laissant faire, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Ha, l'honneur…

La main quitta la poitrine pour la touffe sombre, entre les jambes. Le prince sursauta lorsqu'il senti les doigt rude s'immiscer entre ces cuisses et ne put que détourner le regard.

-Je fait toujours en sorte que mes compagnes ai un maximum de plaisir.

Alors que la caresse se prolongeait, Végéta se senti tremblé, rougir, il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il savait parfaitement se que s'était et maudissait ce corps de réagir ainsi.

-Tu aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Va te faire voihaaAAAaare.

Il n'aurait pas du répondre. Jusqu'à présent, il avait put se retenir de gémir et là…

Regarde, regarde comme tu aime ça. Murmura son agresseur en retirant sa main et en la dressant devant lui, luisante de liquide vaginale. Regarde !

La main autour de son cou lui saisi le menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête. L'homme derrière lui rit de la grimace de rage qui tordit les traits du Prince, puis, lassé de son petit jeu, il souleva sa victime et la porta jusqu'au lit, ou il la posa sans délicatesse. Végéta voulu se levé pour fuir, sachant pertinemment se l'attendait et étant courage mais pas fou, malheureusement son agresseur fut plus rapide.

-Sois tranquille. Je l'ai dit, je veille toujours au plaisir de mes compagnes.

-Lâche-moi ! Dégage ! ! Arrête ! !

Il avait essayé de lui donner des cou de pied mais il lui avait saisit les jambe et l'avait forcé à les écarter en faisant fis du craquement qu'il y eut. Appuyant sans vergogne sur ses cuisses, ne se souciant pas de marqué la peau blanche, il lui embrassa le ventre, descendant lentement vers le cœur chaud et humide qu'il avait caressé avant.

Cependant, Végéta continuait de ce débattre, décidé à ne pas subir cet affront sans avoir combattu de tout ces forces, quelles qu'elles soient.

-Arrête, grogna l'agresseur. Arrête ou je te brise un os.

La menace ne fit pas d'effet et il se saisit brusquement de son poignet qu'il fit craquer d'une pression.

-Et si tu continu, c'est le droit que casse.

Puis il repris ou il en était. Ses lèvres était proche du sexe brûlant et il ne se soucia plus de sentir la main valide de sa victime essayer de repousser sa tête, ni même les cuisses essayer de se refermé, au contraire, cela l'excita encore plus.

Végéta ne put retenir un jappement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son agresseur sur une zone particulièrement sensible déjà titillé avant. Il s'en voulu. L'humiliation suprême était qu'il y prenne du plaisir et la preuve de se plaisir était ces yeux brillant, ces joue rougis, sa respiration saccadée, son corps tremblant.

-Arrête…

Le mot dans sa bouche commençait à ressemblait à une supplique. Il préféra se taire. Se taire plutôt que supplier.

Pour ne pas ressentir le plaisir de la caresse buccale, il essaya de ce concentré sur la douleur qu'il ressentait au poignet mais rien à faire, les élans de jouissance montaient en lui comme des vagues.

-Je… Je te… tuerais…articula-t-il en attrapant la couverture de sa main valide, comme s'il cherchait à se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret au moment même où il atteignait la plénitude totale.

Son agresseur se redressa, souriant, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Des relents d'alcool vinrent caresser les narines sensibles du Prince. Ainsi donc, c'est à cause de se poison qu'il avait la force de faire tout ça ? Végéta, même fatigué à cause l'orgasme, n'hésita pas à mordre la langue qui forçait l'accès de sa bouche.

Avec un cri, il se redressa et leva la main pour giflé la jeune femme mais, au lieu de le faire, il sourit, et essuya le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres.

Dans la brume du plaisir et de la fatigue, Végéta ne compris se qui se passait que lorsqu'il sentit en lui quelque chose de gros et dure.

-Que…

-Une véritable vierge, sourit son agresseur.

Et il poussa encore pour percé l'hymen, se fichant de la douleur de Végéta, du sang qui tâcha la couverture blanche sur laquelle il était allongé, et même des larmes qui s'étaient formé d'elles-mêmes au bord des yeux noir.

Végéta ne put les retenir, ce qui excita encore son agresseur, tout comme il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

-A… arrête… Enlève… Enlève-toi. Articula-t-il d'une voix faible, se contrefichant de supplier, tant il avait mal.

Mais au lieu de s'exécuter, son agresseur se pencha pour embrasser la douce poitrine et le cou offert, tout en exécutant des va et vient brutaux. La douleur passa rapidement, remplacé par le détestable plaisir des baiser sur sa peau et de cette chose en lui, et Végéta ce haïssait plus qu'il ne haïssait son agresseur.

-Dis ! Dis-le ! prononçait entre deux caresses le jeune homme.

Le Prince était perdu. Son corps ne lui répondait plus depuis longtemps, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

-Dis-le !

-Je…

-Dis ! !

-Je te TUERAI !

De colère, son agresseur accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements, commença à mordre et à pincer la poitrine qu'un instant avant il embrassait, oubliant la promesse de plaisir qu'il lui avait faite avant. Enfin, après ce qui sembla être des heure de ce traitement pour Végéta, il éjacula au plus profond de son corps, se qui donna au Prince l'envi pure et simple de mourir.

A bout se souffle, il resta quelque temps allonger sur sa victime puis releva et dit :

-Tu finira par le dire, ma grande. Tu finira par le dire.

Il se leva, referma son pantalon, qu'il s'était contenté d'ouvrir, comme s'il était avec une prostituer pour une passe rapide, et s'en alla.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 6: crise d'identité

**Chapitre six : Crise d'identité**

Il faisait sombre et froid. L'air était sec, irrespirable, saturé de poussière qu'un vent inexistant soulevait du sol terreux. Un chemin quasi invisible s'étendait à perte de vu, enfin, pour ceux qui pouvait le voir. Et surtout, des rires, des pleurs, des cris, des murmures, des grondements, des louanges, des sarcasmes, des félicitations, tant de chose, qu'elles en devenaient incompréhensible, se faisaient entendre.

Agacé par ce chemin, cette obscurité, ce bruit sans fin, Chichi s'arrêta et cria, de toute ces forces, ce qui ne changea rien à son calvaire. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, toujours aussi froid et les voix étaient toujours aussi nombreuses.

-La ferme ! ! ! !

Elle posa ses mains sur ces oreilles, mais ce fut comme si elle montait le son, aussi les retira-t-elle immédiatement.

-La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme ! ! ! ! !

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle ! Revoir ses fils, revoir son époux, ne pas devenir folle !

-La ferme ! ! ! ! !

Elle éclata en sanglot, tout en reprenant sa marcha, courant presque pour s'éloigner de ce vacarme incessant. Au bout d'un temps incertain, elle du se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'arrivait nul par, et ne pourrait fuir ces foutu voix.

-Je veux snif revoir mes enfants ! ! snif, Mon mari ! !

Son mari ! Mais oui ! La voilà la solution ! ! Combien de fois l'avait-elle observé à la dérobé, alors qu'il méditait, assis tranquillement sur un rocher, se dorant la pile au soleil ?

Réellement désespéré, Chichi s'installa en tailleur dans la poussière et ferma les yeux, les mains posé sur les genoux. Fière d'avoir fait des études, elle savait que ce vider l'esprit était chose impossible, aussi décida-t-elle de ce concentrer sur une seul voix.

Petit à petit, les autre ce firent de plus en plus silencieuse, alors qu'elle n'entendait plus que les pleurs. Des pleurs de théâtres.

-Que l'armée de celui qui sommeil se lève. Qu'elle se dresse, haute et fière. Qu'elle brandisse son étendard et soumette chaque créature du monde. Que chaque créature devienne alors serviteur. Que les serviteurs trouvent la clé. Qu'ils libèrent la Bête. Qu'alors la Bête devienne Dieu.

Cette voix, gutturale, inquiétante s'était fais entendre par dessus les pleurs et le même discoure se répétait à intervalle régulier, donnant des frissons à la plus si jeune femme que ça. Encore une menace, un monstre que son époux, ses enfants allaient devoir combattre. Allait-elle se retrouver encore veuve ? devrait-elle enterrer l'un de ces fils ? Refusant de se laisser emporter par le désespoir, elle continua de ce concentré sur les pleurs.

Parce qu'elle avait les yeux fermé, elle ne remarqua pas que l'obscurité s'était dissoute, de même qu'elle était trop concentré pour sentir la chaleur se répondre autour d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque, soudain, le sol sous elle se déroba, et qu'elle tomba dans un océan de lumière chaleureuse qu'elle ce rendit compte de ce qui ce passait. La pensait que c'était peut-être ça mourir lui traversa brièvement l'esprit puis elle perdit connaissance.

ooOoo

Monsieur Brief, tout heureux de son travail, alla toqué à la porte de la chambre de son… hum.. pouvait-il toujours dire beau-fils ? Enfin bref, alla toqué à la porte de la chambre de Végéta. Il fut surprit de n'avoir aucune réponse. Pourtant, selon sa fille, il était cloué au lit par une forte fièvre. Bon ce n'était peut-être pas le moment d'aller le voir, alors.

Mais Monsieur Brief était ainsi : un vrai gamin, à chaque chose nouvelle, il se devait de l'essayer, de la montrer, de s'en vanter.

-Végéta ? appela-t-il en frappant à la porte encore une fois. Végéta ? C'est moi !

Il allait abandonné, déçu, lorsqu'enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

-Quoi ?

Sur le seuil se tenait son gendre, en peignoir. Tien donc. Le milieu de l'après-midi était-il le meilleur moment pour prendre une douche ? Puis Monsieur Brief oublia sa question en laissant courir son regard sur les courbes avantageuse de la jeune fille qu'était devenu Végéta. Le vêtement qu'il portait, bien que long, était mal fermé, et donnait lieu à un décolleté plongeant, et une jupe très fendu. Le vieil homme ne remarqua ni les traces de morsure, ni les suçon, pourtant visible.

Végéta grimaça, ferma le peignoir du mieux qu'il put puis, voyant que ça ne changeait rien, se décida à claquer la porte.

-Heu Végéta ! se reprit Monsieur Brief, en l'arrêtant. Attendez !

-Quoi ? !

-J'ai là… votre carte d'identité… Ca a été plutôt rapide, pour une fois.

Mais Monsieur fut le seul à rire de sa blague. Végéta avait tendu la main pour se saisir du rectangle de plastique avec rapidité avant de claqué la porte au nez du vieil homme.

-Heu… s'était un plaisir pour moi aussi, Végéta.

Dans la chambre, le Prince observait sa nouvelle carte d'identité. Evidement, celle qu'il avait avant (que Bulma l'avait forcer à faire faire plutôt) n'était plus valable. Allez expliquer aux autorités que vous avez subit un changement de sexe magiquement du fait de votre passé de criminel intergalactique.

Il s'observa sur la photographie, faites chez un photographe de la galerie commerciale hier. Elle était d'une qualité médiocre. Tout comme le nom que Bulma lui avait trouvé. Oui, il ne pouvait plus s'appeler « Végéta », et il lui fallait une raison d'exister, alors, la Présidente de la Corps l'avait fait entré dans les archives nationale comme une cousine éloignée.

« Tss… une cousine »

Et quelle nom… stupide ! Lui qui ne voulais pas être une femme, voilà qu'il en portait même le nom.

Il la jeta dans un coin et rejoignis l'armoire, qui, ouverte, dévoilait tout les vêtements qu'il possédait depuis hier. Il voulu se saisir d'un pull de la main gauche, étant gaucher, mais dut le lâcher immédiatement sous la douleur. Douleur qui lui rappela son affront.

Il baissa les yeux sur son poignet, encore vierge de toute trace. Comment cet insecte avait-il put lever la main sur lui ? Cependant, la rage qu'éprouvait Végéta à l'encontre de son agresseur fut vite remplacer par de la rage contre lui-même, mais aussi de la culpabilité et de la honte. Beaucoup de honte. Il n'avait pas su se défendre, il n'avait pas su imposer son autorité, il n'avait pas su être digne et se la fermer. Au fond, peut-être méritait-il vraiment de devenir cette… s'était quoi le nom qu'elle lui avait choisi ? Ha, oui, Bree. Bree Brief. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi faible que lui pouvait-il revendiquer son titre ?

Les choses étaient devenue limpide. Si limpide, que le souffle du Prince se perdit, et qu'il du s'asseoir. Son regard se posa sur le petit rectangle brillant, non loin, qui reflétait la lumière. Ouais… Peut-être… Peut-être méritait-il d'être cette Bree. Mais peut-être méritait-il aussi de ne pas rester faible éternellement.

ooOoo

Goku, assis en tailleur au bord du palais, méditait. Du moins, faisait semblant.

Goten était au coté de son épouse qui, toujours dans le coma, laissait entendre de bien triste nouvelle. Il savait que lui-même devrait y être mais… Mais il se sentait responsable de l'état de Chichi. Et responsable de la prochaine menace à venir.

Dendé lui avait confier un livre, que comme un crétin, il avait cacher chez lui et maintenant, sa femme était entre la vie et la mort et la Terre était menacé. Vraiment, dans le genre malin, tu fais mieux, Goku, se dit-il.

-Tu devrais t'entraîner, au lieu de te ronger les sangs.

Le Saïyen sursauta. Il n'avait pas senti venir Piccolo. Le guerrier Nameck s'installa à coté de lui et continua :

-Dendé m'a dit de te dire que Chichi est tiré d'affaire. Normalement.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Pourtant, tu ne semble pas réjouis.

-Si, si ! contredit-il en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.

Piccolo fronça ces sourcil inexistant. Tout le monde semblait oublier qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec le Tout Puissant, et qu'au Tout Puissant, on ne pouvait pas mentir.

-Goku, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qui c'est passé.

-Je sais, répondit le Saïyen en baissant les yeux, mais… je m'inquiète. J'ai un mauvais présentement.

-Alors va t'entraîner.

Le Saïyen acquiesça, se leva puis dit qu'il allait se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans le désert. Aussitôt, il s'envola.

Mais, non, il ne désirait pas s'entraîner, chose étrange au vu des événements à venir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. En temps normal, il serait aller voir Végéta. Tout les deux se serait battu, la logique du Prince l'aurait déculpabilisé, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à aller le voir.

Pourtant, il prit le chemin de la capital. Peut-être que Bulma saurait l'aider. Puis Madame Brief cuisinait si bien….

ooOoo

Jones Lewis, dit le vieux Jones, avait vus beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Mais jamais une minette à peine majeur dans sa boutique. Il regardait, méfiant, la carte d'identité, puis la jeune fille, la carte d'identité, puis la jeune fille, la carte, la jeune fille…

-Vous avez à peine dix-neuf ans, commenta-t-il en lui rendant la carte qu'elle s'empressa de prendre pour ranger dans la poche arrière de son jeans

-Et alors ? répondit-elle, sur le qui-vive.

-Il faut un permis vous savez, finit par dire Jones en s'accoudant à son comptoir.

Pour toute réponse, il la vit sortir une carte de crédit.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, amusé par son comportement.

-Heu… Mademoiselle…

-Plus d'un million de zénis. Sans limite.

-Heu… hésita-t-il en se reculant, vraiment surprit.

-Si vous n'en voulez pas, je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui en veux.

Elle se retournait déjà pour partir.

-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Je crois que vous et moi, sommes parti sur de mauvaise base.

En disant cela, il avait fait disparaître sous le comptoir le formulaire du permis.

-Bien.

Quelque minute plus tard, elle quitta la boutique, son achat fait, laissant derrière elle le vieux Jones complètement sidéré.

Reprenant le chemin des artères principale, elle avança d'un pas rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante ne la plie en deux. Par chance, selon elle, aucun être vivant n'était présent pour la voir. Elle put donc, lorsque la douleur se fut calmé, reprendre son chemin. Cependant, quelques pas plus loin, une nouvelle crampe l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le trottoir.

-Heu… Végéta ?

-C'est un cauchemar, répondit simplement la demoiselle, replier sur elle-même, le visage dans ses mains.

-Je passait par là, par hasard, et j'ai senti ton ki. Enfin pas vraiment ton ki. C'est…

-Rien, Carot. Termina-t-elle en se relevant, prenant appuis sur la main droite.

Se simple geste intrigua Goku. De la même main, il la vit ramasser le sac de course qu'elle avait posé à coté d'elle. Pourtant Végéta était gaucher. Il l'observa de plus près. Tout semblait aller : les cheveux étaient défait, mais on allait pas lui demander de savoir se coiffé du jour au lendemain, son teint était cireux, mais Chichi avait dit qu'elle avait été malade suite à la perte de sa queue, elle portait un col roulé, bon, un peu chaud pour la saison, et un jeans. Rien d'anormal. Puis il remarqua que sa main gauche était inerte contre son ventre.

-Végéta, commença Goku en faisant un pas vers elle.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recule. Elle grimaça, comme si elle s'était giflé mentalement pour son geste, et Goku reprit :

-Végéta, dis-moi…

Cette fois-ci, elle ne recula pas. Végéta ne recule devant personne.

Le Saïyen tendis la main et d'un geste rapide lui saisit le poignet gauche. La réaction fut immédiate : elle se tordis de douleur.

-Qui t'a cassé le poignet ?

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 7: musclor

Désolée!!!!

Socrate -mon ordinateur- m'a fait un maxi bug alors.... j'ai pas put publié..... mais je l'ai récupéré! je continue donc la publication!

Bonne lecture donc!

**Chapitre sept : Musclor**

Quiconque serait passé dans la rue en cet instant, aurait cru à une agression : une demoiselle serrait contre sa poitrine le poignet visiblement douloureux que le géant en face d'elle venait de lâcher, ce dernier la fixant avec un regard dure. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la peur qui raisonna dans sa voix, mais bien la colère :

-Mais t'es taré !

-Tu dois aller à l'hôpital. répondit simplement Musclor.

-L'hopi… jamais.

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire au géant, dont le visage se durcit d'avantage. Il fit un pas vers la jeune femme, menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Sans répondre, et plus rapide qu'on pouvait le croire, il se pencha pour la soulever et la poser sur son épaule, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un sac de patates.

-Arrête ! Pose-moi ! Je te défends de faire ça ! !

-Tu dois aller à l'hôpital, tu ira à l'hôpital.

-J'ai dit non !

Mais malgré ses injonctions, il se mit en route vers le bâtiment en question, qui ceci dit, était à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Arrête de râler, c'est pour ton bien !

-Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital ! ! dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Le géant s'arrêta, surprit, et la posa par terre pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas ? Pourquoi ?

La demoiselle rougis plus que de raison et lui tourna le dos, comme si elle cherchait à évité sa question. Le quelconque passant l'aurait vu baisser les yeux sur son sac en pestant silencieusement.

-Il faut… Il faut que je rentre. J'ai… un truc.. à faire.

-Mais… ton poignet est cassé. Tu dois…

-Me fais pas chier ! Je rentre !

Le géant se gratta la tête, cherchant vraisemblablement à trouver de la logique dans les agissements de la jeune fille. Ne parvenant pas à son but, il essaya à la convaincre, encore une fois, de se rendre à l'hôpital.

-Je t'ai dis non !

Et comme pour confirmer ces dires, elle se mit en route seule. Musclor resta deux second inerte puis lui couru après.

-Attends ! Attends ! Il se plaça devant elle pour l'arrêter. Je sais que tu n'ira pas à l'hôpital.

-Ho, vraiment ?

-Donc, je te ramène au manoir Corps, puis ensuite, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne va pas me lâcher ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas…

-Et je te dis que je t'y emmènerais ! ! Que tu le veuille ou non ! Alors ou c'est maintenant, de force, ou bien c'est plus tard, quand tu sera près !

Le passant aurait été surprit par l'utilisation du masculin, mais son attention se serait vite reporté sur le duel de regard que s'offraient les deux étranges personnes. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne semblait vouloir baisser les yeux.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps relativement long, la jeune fille baissa les yeux en grommelant une réponse affirmative.

-Bien.

Le géant s'approcha en tendant les bras mais la demoiselle recula.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Bah… Je te porte. Répondit-il comme si ça allait de sois.

-Mais ça va pas ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

La jeune fille, outré, le contourna pour reprendre sa route.

-Enfin… Ca va mettre des heures ! Le manoir est à l'opposé de ces quartiers !

-M'en fiche.

Musclor resta coi, puis suivit la demoiselle qui, de sa démarche rapide, avait prit de l'avance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ces quartiers au fait ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Pas le moins du monde désarçonner par la rudesse de la réponse, le géant demanda encore :

-C'est ici que quelqu'un t'a cassé…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la demoiselle se tourna vers lui et cria, le pointant du doigt pour être plus menaçante encore :

-Ne me parle pas de ça ! Ne me parle plus jamais de ça ! C'est claire ? Je te suis à l'hôpital si tu veux mais tu ne me parle pas !

-… ok.

Après un dernier regard noir, elle reprit son chemin, imité quelque instant plus tard par Musclor.

-Mais tu…

-Tu devrais étudier ce genre d'attaque pour tes combats, soupira-t-elle, je suis sur que tu gagnerais haut la main.

ooOoo

Le commissariat central se dressait là, en face. Il n'avait plus qu'a traverser la rue, entrer dans l'impressionnante bâtisse et se présenter. Ensuite… Ensuite… il devait juste… Raconter.

Rien qu'à cette idée, Ses cris vinrent à nouveau résonner à ces oreilles un instant. Prit de peur, l'homme recula jusqu'à heurter le mur, derrière lui. Jamais il n'aurait la force de passer la route, d'entrer et de dire qu'il était… qu'il n'était…

"J'aurais du boire un cou pour me donner des forces."

Mais aussitôt, il regretta sa pensée. S'était à cause de c'te foutu alcool que tout avait eut lieu. S'il n'avait pas but, sans doute ne se serait-il pas emporté, ne se serait-il même pas rendu là bas.

-Monsieur ?

L'homme sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu venir l'officier de police. Ce dernier le regardait, entre inquiétude et méfiance.

-Ca va monsieur ?

-Heu… je…

-Monsieur ?

C'était l'instant ou jamais. Le moment de prouver qu'il n'était pas le misérable insecte de toute Ses insultes.

-Je….heu…Cherche l'hôtel de ville… acheva-t-il, d'une voix faible.

L'officier, surprit, ne croyant pas vraiment son mensonge, lui indiqua le chemin, et l'homme disparu rapidement de la rue.

Misérable. Il était misérable. Une envie de vomir lui tordait l'estomac alors que des larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il dut s'effondrer puisque, au bout d'un moment, il senti sous lui le bitume sale et rugueux..

-Pardonnez-moi… articula-t-il entre ses larmes… Ô Dieu… je ne suis rien…

Ses cris revinrent hanter son oreille, et persistèrent. Et là, allonger à même le sol, ignorant des quelques personnes qui faisait cercle autour de lui, il réalisa que jamais, il n'aurait la paix.

-Non… la ferme… LA FERME ! ! FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! !

Mais cela ne changea rien, et ces pleur s'accentuèrent.

ooOoo

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Corps.

-T'aurais put me laisser te porter.

-J'aurais put, ouais. Répondit Végéta, en contournant la bâtisse pour passer par l'entrée principale, peut utiliser.

Goku le regarda faire, surprit, puis la direction de l'entrée secondaire, celle de la cuisine, ou il le savait, tout le monde était réuni. Madame Brief vint lui ouvrir, toute souriante.

Trunks était attablé, l'air sombre, grignotant vaguement un bol de riz. En face, son grand-père feuilletait une revue scientifique, quand à Bulma… Bulma s'était immédiatement lever pour aller saluer son ami.

-Goku ! Salut ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien…

Devait-il dire qu'il était tomber sur Végéta à l'extérieur de la propriété Brief, dans un quartier mal famé, qu'il l'avait suivi ici pour le forcer à se rendre à l'hôpital ? Goku était gaffeur, mais il y avait des limites, aussi préféra-t-il invité Trunk à aller s'entraîner au palais de Dendé. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux de son bol pour regarder le guerrier, curieux de savoir pourquoi il recevait une telle invitation.

-Une nouvelle menace se prépare, il faudrait que…

-NAN ! NAN ! NAN ! ! ! !

Les deux garçon sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Bulma qui les menaçait d'une spatule.

-J'ai déjà perdu mon maris, je ne vais pas perdre mon fils en plus ! ! ! Il n'ira pas combattre ! Je refuse !

-Mais… Bulma

-Maman…

-J'ai dit NAN ! !

-Alors tu veux la fin du monde ?

-Bien sur que non ! ! Mais c'est mon fils ! Il n'a que seize ans ! ! Je refuse que…

-J'y vais.

-Trunk ! ! J'ai dit…

-Piccolo et Goten t'expliquerons tout.

-Goten est là bas aussi ? demanda le jeune demi-Saïyen, le regard brillant.

Pour toute réponse, le guerrier lui sourit. Il vit Trunk quitter la table avec empressement, puis il se tourna vers Bulma :

-On a pas le choix. Si Végéta pouvait se battre, crois-moi, je ne lui demanderait pas…

La jeune femme passa devant lui sans l'écouter, les larmes aux yeux et le coupa :

-Mais il s'est déjà battu, alors arrête de me mentir.

Elle quitta la cuisine, suivit par sa mère qui souhaitaient la consoler.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il parle vraiment de Végéta, et qu'il ne vienne chercher le jeune Prince que tôt le lendemain, sans sa mère pour le contredire.

Monsieur Brief, seul à ne pas avoir quitter la cuisine, restait concentré sur sa revue. Bien. Le saluant vaguement, Goku se concentra sur le ki du Prince pour le rejoindre. Il atteignit rapidement l'aile déserte du manoir.

-Végéta ? appela-t-il en toquant à la porte. Végéta ? c'est moi.

Pas de réponse. Il était pourtant bien dans cette chambre. Enfin, au bout de ce qui devait être une éternité, un bruit de clé dans la serrure puis la porte s'entrouvrit juste assez pour laissez voir un œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tout souriant, Goku lui rappela qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital.

-Lâche-moi.

-Végéta. Grogna Goku, perdant son sourire.

Ce dernier voulu fermer la porte, mais Goku posa sa main sur le panneau de bois et força l'entrée. Il ne vit pas le visage crispé de panique qu'eut la jeune fille l'instant ou elle fut projeter en arrière, mais il ne peut passer à coté du regard terrifier qu'elle lui jeta.

Sur le pas de la porte, il eut comme une hésitation. Il leva alors les yeux sur la chambre : le miroir était brisé, le lit n'avait plus ni couverture, ni draps, et les rideaux étaient tiré sur des fenêtres dont les volets étaient clos. Puis il se rappela qu'elle s'était enfermé à clé, geste pour le moins étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Rien. Répondit Végéta en reprenant contenance.

-Végéta. Qui t'a cassé le poignet ?

La certitude que tout s'était passé ici vint sauter à la gorge du Saïyen. Cependant, une fois de plus, le Prince l'envoya sur les roses lui demanda de partir avec toute la délicatesse qu'il avait.

Mais le guerrier ne lui obéis pas puisqu'il le souleva comme on soulève une princesse, s'étonnant à penne de sa légèreté, et marcha vers la fenêtre, où il se débattit avec rideaux et volets avant de prendre son envol.

-Lâche-moi ! lâche-moi ! ! ! Je vais te tuer ! Te tuer ! Te Tuer ! Te Tuer !

Goku sourit devant la colère de la jeune femme et accéléra jusqu'à ce poser dans une ruelle déserte.

Aussitôt par terre, elle lui colla son poing dans la figure, ce qui évidement ne lui faisait pas mal, mais s'était le geste qui comptait et lui tourna le dos.

-Végéta… boude pas…

A chaque fois que Goku se plaçait devant lui, le prince tournait les talons pour ne plus le voir.

-Végéta… C'est pour ton bien !… Végéta ! Mais t'es chiant !… Ton poignet est cassé ! Tu crois qu'il va se soigner du jour au lendemain comme par magie ? cria au bout d'un moment le Guerrier.

Mais Végéta restait de marbre.

-T'es chiant. Soupira Goku avant de le soulever une deuxième fois et de prendre la direction de l'hôpital.

-Non ! Carot ! Non ! s'écria le Prince. Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

Goku se figea et plongea ces yeux dans les deux astres obscures encadrée de mèches tout aussi sombre.

-Tu va à l'hôpital sans rechigner et tu te laisse soigner ?

Végéta fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas ce faire dicter sa conduite par cet imbécile de Carot. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas en mesure de discuter : la position de force, ce n'était pas lui qui la tenait.

-Alors ?… Alors ? ?

Il finit par grogner, ce que Goku prit pour un oui. Aussi, il le lâcha et reprit le chemin de la clinique.

-Bon, tu viens ?

Végéta soupira d'agacement et de lassitude avant de suivre ce crétin.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 8: confidence pour confidence

**Chapitre huit : confidence pour confidence.**

Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur le palais de Dendé, inondant de lumière doré chaque coin enchanteur de l'endroit.

Bien qu'étant arriver la veille au soir, Trunk s'était mit d'accord avec Goten et Piccolo pour ne commencer l'entraînement qu'aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Gohan n'avait pas encore été prévenu et Goku n'était toujours pas revenu.

Le jeune Prince, qui avait veillé tard pour écouté le récit de Dendé, s'était aussi réveiller tôt. Au bord de la terrasse, le regard poser sur les nuages en contrebas, il était facile de deviner qu'il était tourmenté.

-Tu devrais te confier à quelqu'un.

Trunk sursauta et se tourna vers Dendé qui, appuyé sur son bâton, le regardait tristement. Le regard empli de clémence du jeune Dieu éveilla au fond du Saïyen une profonde colère, et il ne put se retenir de répondre durement :

-Qu'en savez-vous ? !

Dendé soupira, se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta après trois pas. Il se tu un instant, comme s'il pesait ces mots :

-Ta marraine… Ta marraine c'est réveiller. Elle devrait se reposer mais… Je suis sur qu'elle a la force de t'écouter.

Trunk grogna et retourna à l'observation des nuages. Les minutes passèrent lentement, puis, bientôt, une voix ensommeillé vint lui demander :

-Déjà debout ?

Goten s'était approché, nouant ses bras autour du cou du petit Prince, mais se dernier défis l'étreinte d'un mouvement sec et recula :

-Lâche-moi.

Le cadet Son le regarda, surprit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Trunk avait tourner les talons pour s'enfuir dans le palais.

L'héritier s'arrêta dans le hall, incertain de la direction à prendre : rejoindre sa chambre ou aller s'excuser au près de Goten ? mais s'il s'exécutait, il aurait des comptes à rendre, Goten pouvait être adorable, il n'en restait pas moins le fils de Chichi.

-Mais si je lui dit quoi que se soit…

Il perdrait grâce à ces yeux. Et Trunk ne voulais pas qu'une chose pareille arrive. Pas avec Goten. Jamais.

Dendé avait peut-être raison. S'il ne voulais pas se perdre, il devrait sans doute aller se confier. Décidé, il s'engagea dans les couloir lumineux du palais.

ooOoo

Chichi s'était réveiller dans la nuit sans parvenir à se rendormir. Dendé était venu l'ausculter pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé, mais à la demande de Madame Son, ne l'avait pas replonger dans le sommeil. Maintenant qu'elle était sorti de l'inconscience, Chichi comptait ne pas y retourner de si tôt.

Cependant, s'ennuyant ferme dans sa chambre, elle se dit que dormir n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, finalement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne toqué à la porte. S'attendant à voir entré ses fils ou son mari, elle fut surprise en reconnaissant son filleul.

-Tiens, c'est toi. Comment vas-tu ?

Le jeune garçon vint timidement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la tête de lit, sur l'invitation de sa marraine. La tête baissé, aussi silencieux que s'il était en deuil.

-Ca ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'état de ton père qui te chiffonne comme ça ?

L'adolescent se rembruni. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

-C'est pas mon père.

Chichi fut peiné de voir Trunks refuser la vérité ainsi, mais elle comprenait. Imaginé qu'une chose pareille arrive à son propre époux lui était difficile, alors deviner la réaction de leurs fils…

-Trunk… Ce qui est arrivez, tu ne peux pas le changer et tu ne peux pas le refuser toute ta vie. Les chose sont ce qu'elles sont, tu dois faire avec.

Si tu a épouser un homme qui préfère se battre que de t'aimer, c'est la vie. Si tes enfants préfère ce battre que d'étudier, c'est la vie. Chichi soupira et reprit :

-Tu est quelqu'un de bien, d'intelligent. Tu finira par comprendre.

-Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Marmonna-t-il en baissant encore la tête.

-Trunk ! Bien sur que…

-Non ! Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien ! Il se leva, parcourant la pièce en long et en large, sa voix gagnant en puissance : J'aurait du l'aider ! J'aurai pas du le laisser faire ! J'aurai pas du ! J'aurai… J'aurai…

A cour de mot, sa rage vite remplacé par le chagrin, il s'effondra près du lit, la tête dans les couvertures, et pleura en continuant de murmurer Dieu seul comprenait quoi.

-Trunk, murmura Chichi en caressant les douces mèche violine, calme-toi.

Le jeune garçon se laissa bercer et finit par ce calmer, le regard fixé sur les couvertures.

-Voilà… Maintenant, raconte-moi. Trunk chéri, raconte-moi, je ne dirais rien..

Il hésita un instant, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire puis commença :

-Je… C'est pas mon père. Je voulais qu'elle le dise, qu'elle l'avoue. Que s'est qu'une imposture. Alors je suis monté, pour allé la voir. Mais quand je suis arriver dans le couloir de sa chambre, j'ai…

Chichi, qui jusqu'à présent l'avait écouté religieusement, lui intima de continué d'un sourire confient.

-J'ai entendu. Y'avait quelqu'un avec elle. Un homme. Il lui disait de crier, pour qu'on la voit soumise. J'ai pas compris et elle, elle n'a rien fais et il a rit. Après, j'entendait plus rien. Je comprenais pas alors j'ai… j'ai fais le tour. Je suis sorti du manoir pour aller me poser sur le balcon de sa chambre.

Trunk serrait dans ses poing la couverture, le regard poser dessus, honteux et coléreux.

-J'aurai du faire quelque chose. J'aurai du…

-Trunk, qu'est-ce que tu a vu ?

Les yeux bleu, remplis de larmes se levèrent vers Chichi.

-Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

Il se leva pour partir mais elle lui saisit le poignet et le tira à lui. Le jeune garçon n'offrit aucune résistance et vint se blottir dans les bras réconfortant de sa marraine.

-Trunk, murmura-t-elle doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, qu'est-ce que tu a vue ?

-Elle… Elle…se débattais, elle… elle essayait de le repousser mais il était… il était plus fort qu'elle alors… Elle lui… lui disait de s'enlever mais il rigolait et elle lui a hurler qu'elle le tuerais alors… alors… il… il lui a fais plus mal et elle criait… Et j'ai rien fais. J'aurai put l'aider, j'aurai du. Mais j'ai rien fais.

Les larmes coulaient sans relâche sur les joues de Trunks : des larmes de honte, de colère, de haine aussi.

Chichi quant à elle, avait peur de comprendre ce que lui disait Trunks. Peur de mettre un mot sur le « mal » qu'avait citer le garçon, après tout, ils parlaient de Végéta.

-Trunks… C'est…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce n'était « rien », que « se genre de chose arrivait ». Non, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le consoler avec les formules habituelles. Alors elle le serra contre elle avec plus de force, comme pour lui montré qu'elle ne le jugeait pas.

-Qui, Trunks ? finit-elle par demander.

Mais le garçon resta silencieux.

-Trunks, qui ? Qui a fais du mal à Végéta ?

Un frisson parcouru le jeune garçon en tendant le nom de son père.

-C'est… c'est…

A cet instant, trois cou à la porte le coupa. Il se leva rapidement pour voir entrer Goten, le sourire aux lèvres. Le cadet Son jeta à Trunk un regard ou se mêlait colère et incompréhension, puis sourit :

-Tiens, t'es là ? Piccolo te cherchais. Je crois qu'il veux que t'aille chercher Gohan.

-Je vais aller le retrouver.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

-Nan, nan, pas du tout. Chichi, remets-toi bien.

Puis il contourna son ami pour quitter la pièce. Cependant, Goten avait l'œil vif : il avait vue les yeux rougis et les joue humide de son ami aussi, lorsqu'il fut seul avec Chichi, il demanda tout de suite de quoi ils avaient parler.

-De chose et d'autre. Tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour Trunk, ces derniers temps. Au point de ne même pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

Le jeune garçon se frotta la nuque en rougissant, mal à l'aise.

-Par… pardon maman. Tu va bien ?

Elle le regarda attendrit : en cet instant, il était le portrait trait pour trait de son père. Même mimique, même regard… et même gaffe.

-Trunk à juste besoin de soutien. Finit-elle par dire, se qui eut pour conséquence de rendre son garçon très sérieux.

Une réaction très louche, selon son avis de mère. Elle se jura d'enquêter, alors qu'ils entamaient une discussion sur son état de santé.

ooOoo

Chambre quatre cent seize, service de court séjours.

Debout dans le parc dudit service, Goku ferma les yeux pour ce concentré sur un ki en particulier, non désireux de passer par l'accueil. Il les rouvrit quelque second plus tard, en réalisant que le ki en question était à quelque kilomètre de là, au manoir Brief.

-Complètement inconscient !

Il allait s'envoler, certain d'être seul, lorsque une voix mécontente se fit entendre. Il recula contre un arbre, pour passer inaperçu, et observa l'approche de deux hommes en costume mal tailler, écoutant sans le vouloir leurs conversation.

-… auraient put prévenir ! râlait celui des deux qui semblait le plus énervé, un homme à la quarantaine grisonnante.

-On a le dossier médical, c'est déjà ça. Essaya d'adoucir l'autre en brandissant une pochette brune.

-Dossier médical ? Pff ! Et à quoi ça va nous servir ? Elle s'est envolé ! C'est à parié qu'on ne la reverra plus ! Laissez tomber !

-Mais on a son nom et son adresse…

-Et alors ! Je paris mille zénis qu'elle enverra promener celui qui ira la questionner.

Son collègue grogna.

-Pourtant… Une agression aussi violente.

L'autre s'arrêta, et lui demanda le dossier, curieux. Il émit un sifflement en en sortant une photographie :

-Et bah, commenta-t-il, c'est pas jolie.

Il la tendis à son collègue, puis lus à voix haute les conclusions du médecin :

_-Cubitus, Radius et Carpe gauche brisé par pression violente. Observation d'une trace de main humaine autour du poignet._ Qui diantre aurait la force de faire ça ?_ Examen approfondie montre une fissure _hum, hum. _Patiente violente _hum, hum_ surtout …personnel masculin_. _Refuse de parler au psychologue_._ L'examen_ hum, hum_ montre un rapport sexuel violent ou un viol_. Evidement.L'hôpital n'aurait pas contacter notre service sinon.

-Le kit de viol ?

-Négatif pour le sperme. On a aucune piste.

Il soupesa le dossier, comme s'il réfléchissait sur sa crédibilité puis repris :

-Il est évident que celui qui a fait ça n'a eut aucune pitié. S'il recommence, et il fort probable qu'il recommence…

-Alors ? demanda l'autre, plein d'espoir.

-Vous êtes nouveau, ça ce vois…Bien. Je vous en laisse vous en occuper. Aller l'interroger. Mais si ça ne donne rien…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspends et reprit son chemin. Après quelque pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna :

-Au fait, c'est quoi son nom ?

-Heu… Fouillant dans le dossier, l'homme lui répondit enfin : Brief. Bree Brief.

-Brief ? s'étonna l'autre. Vérifiez si elle est apparenté ou non avec les Brief.

-Et si elle l'est ?

-Trouvez le type qui l'a violé.

Contre son arbre, Goku était mortifier : de Végéta. Ces deux hommes parlaient de Végéta.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 9: psychose matinale

**Chapitre neuf :Psychose matinale**

Comme tout les matins, Gohan se réveilla seul. Pas inquiet de voir la place de son épouse dans leur grand lit déserté, le jeune homme se leva et se prépara pour sa journée. Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, il apparut dans la cuisine ou, sur la table attendait déjà son petit déjeuné, plus que copieux.

Videl, attablé devant un bol de lait refroidissant, feuilletait un magazine sur la maternité, et ne répondit que vaguement au bonjour de son époux.

-Tu va te rendre malade, chérie.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, plonger dans son article sur ce nouveau médicament qui soignait la stérilité féminine.

-Ca pourrait marcher. Murmura-t-elle.

Mais Gohan, qui avait entamé son repas, la stoppa net :

-Nous aurons des enfant en temps voulu.

Il n'était pas contre, bien au contraire, mais qui pouvait-il s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ? Il fallait juste laisser le temps au temps, voilà tout.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, un regard noir à vrai dire, et lui cracha :

-Tout le monde n'a pas du sang d'extra-terrestre dans les veines pour retarder le vieillissement !

Puis, prenant conscience d'avoir gaffé, elle se leva précipitamment pour aller le prendre dans ses bras tout en s'excusant.

Le jeune homme, bien qu'habituer au tempérament impulsif de Videl, était choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et mit un certain temps avant de réagir. Il se leva pour répondre à son étreinte tout en la rassurant.

-Ce… C'est pas grave.

-Je voulais pas te dire ça c'est juste que… Toi et moi… on est marier depuis six ans déjà et…

-T'es plus heureuse ? s'inquiéta Gohan en s'écartant légèrement pour l'observer.

-Non ! Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ça…

-C'est cette histoire d'enfant qui te tracasse ? Laisse les choses aller d'elle-même et tu verra.

Pourtant, Videl ne paru pas rassuré, comme à chaque « dispute » qu'ils avaient sur ce sujet. Généralement, cela fonctionnait pourtant.

-Gohan… Je vais mourir.

Légèrement décontenancé par la nouvelle, le jeune homme lui demanda de répéter :

-Je vais mourir.

-T'es… t'es malade ? osa-t-il demandé, livide.

Elle quitta ses bras, soudainement énervé, et dit rapidement :

-Je viens d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, Gohan ! Vingt-cinq ans ! Et regarde-moi !

-Quoi ?

Elle lui fit face et soupira, se rappelant qu'il était aussi habile avec les femmes qu'en broderie. Quoi, elle ne lui avait jamais fait essayer et doué comme il était… Enfin, là n'était pas la question.

-Mais tu comprend pas ! Regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu sors à peine du lycée alors que moi… moi, je ressemble à une septuagénaire !

Il la regarda avec des yeux rond quelque seconde puis lui assura qu'elle était très belle.

-C'est pas de ça qu'on parle ! !

A bon ? il avait pourtant cru que s'était de ses rides inexistante qu'elle se plaignait. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en penser plus, elle reprenait :

-J'ai vingt-cinq an ! Et pas d'enfant ! Et imagine que je tombe enceinte maintenant ! J'accoucherai à vingt-six ans…

-C'est neuf moi le temps de…

Mais elle l'ignora et continua de vociférer :

-Et quand il aura vingt j'en aurait quarante-six ! Et imagine que lui aussi mette du temps pour avoir des enfant, hum ? Et que je meurt jeune ? Hum ? Je ne verrai même pas mes petits-enfants !

Et là dessus, elle lui tourna le dos en continuant de marmonner pour elle seul. Gohan regarda sa montre, il lui restait encore sept minute avant d'entrer dans la zone rouge de deux minute. Passer la zone rouge, il serai définitivement en retard. Il soupira, vu comme s'était parti, il pouvait dire adieu à sa matinée. Il finit par demander :

-On fait quoi alors ?

-Pardon ? fit Videl en se tournant vers lui.

Quoi que, le centre de recherche pourrait bien ce passer de lui pour une matinée. Il s'approcha de son épouse tout en parlant :

-Bah, soit tu tombe enceinte maintenant, et tout ce que tu viens de me dire arrive peut-être, sois on a pas d'enfant.

Il acheva sa phrase devant une Videl rouge de colère. Mais il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot : glissant ses mains derrière sa tête et son dos, il l'embrassa puis dit :

-J'opterais pour la première solution, pas toi ?

-Crétin !

Mais elle s'empara de ses lèvres, alors qu'il la soulevait pour la porter jusqu'à la table de la cuisine qu'il débarrassa d'un souffle de ki.

-Ca se voit… voit que c'est… pas toi qui… qui nettoie. Articula Videl, alors qu'il lui ouvrait son haut de pyjama.

Il sourit, puis se pencha à son tour pour embrasser sa poitrine offerte quand une autre voix, hésitante, comme apeuré, se fit entendre :

-Tu… Tu lui fait mal.

Le jeune homme se retourna, tout en restant devant son épouse pour cacher sa nudité.

-Trunk ! Il voulait l'incendier d'être entré, mais remarqua le teint blanc comme neige du jeune Brief, le regard exorbité. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-On t'a jamais appris à toqué ? ! Demanda Videl, qui elle ne se souciait que de la fâcheuse posture dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

-La… La porte était… ouverte.

Gohan tiqua encore : Trunk Brief ne bégayait jamais.

-Ho non, s'écria Videl. Je suis aller chercher le journal…j'ai du oublier de… ho !

Et elle enfouis son visage plus rouge que jamais dans le dos de son mari. Mari qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire face à l'étrange comportement du jeune garçon..

-Trunk…. Tu veux biens sortir, cinq minute. S'il te plaît.

Il se passa quelque second avant que l'héritier Brief ne réagisse et ne quitte la maison. Gohan le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ai disparu puis se tourna vers sa femme.

-Je crois que se sera pour une autre fois, chéri.

-Quoi ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai put dire quoi que se soit d'autre, il s'était rhabiller et avait rejoint son ami dehors.

Trunk s'était assis dans l'herbe, non loin de la maison, pour attendre Gohan. Ce dernier en approchant remarqua qu'il était vêtu de sa traditionnelle tenu de combat noir, par dessus laquelle il portait une veste de jeans brodé de l'écusson de la Capsule. Pendait à son épaule l'épée que lui avait offert Tapion, il y a de cela longtemps.

« Mirai Trunk. Exactement lui » Pensa Gohan en le voyant. Puis il pensa ensuite qu'il n'était pas normal de le voir arriver chez lui de si bonne heure, et ainsi armé. Inquiet, il vint s'asseoir à ces cotés.

-Alors ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta, puis se tourna vers lui, tout souriant. Très différent de ce qu'il avait été une minute plus tôt.

-Désolé pour avant, je ne savait pas que vous étiez occupé à _ça_, sinon tu pense bien que…

-Oui, oui. C'est oublié.

Devait-il l'interroger sur son étrange comportement, sur cette phrase « tu lui fais mal » ? Quelque chose lui murmura que non, alors Gohan lui demanda la raison de sa venue :

-La Terre est en danger.

S'y attendant, le jeune homme se tut pendant la second de suspens que faisait Trunk.

-Un groupe de fou furieux va libérer un démon, le Diable je crois, pour qu'il assouvisse l'humanité.

-On peut empêcher ça ?

Trunk fit non de la tête.

-On ne peut rien faire d'autre que s'entraîner.

-Mais, si on trouve ceux qui…

-Dendé pense qu'on aura pas le temps. Il veux que nous entrions dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. Toi et ton frère en premier, moi et ton père ensuite.

-Cette nuit ? s'étonna Gohan.

L'important, c'est qu'on y passe une année chacun.

-Ouais… Bon. Je vais me changer.

Il se leva alors et prit la direction de sa maison. Cependant, à quelque pas de la porte, il s'arrêta : Videl, rhabillé, lui bloquait l'accès.

-Chérie il faut que… Chérie ?

Se penchant vers elle, il vit enfin on regard, et surtout, ses pupilles : elles étaient rouge sang.

ooOoo

Goku s'était envolé jusqu'au ki de Végéta presque inconsciemment. Il le trouva dans le manoir des Brief, et pour ce qu'il en savait de la demeure, dans un salon. Il avait sans doute dû quitter l'hôpital en pleine nuit mais, épuisé par sa marche et son manque de sommeil, n'avait pas eut envi de monter jusque dans une chambre.

Madame Brief, toute souriante, le fit entrer et il s'avança vers ce ki qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta cependant juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce ou se trouvait le Prince, réalisant ce qu'il allait faire.

Une belle gaffe en somme. Mais bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir comme ça, et lui dire « tien salut ! ça va ? au fait, j'ai entendu deux type parler de toi, et il ont dit que tu t'es fait violer ! C'est vrai ? » C'était stupide ! Stupide à point que lui-même s'en rendait compte !

Puis, de toute façon, tout cela ne pouvait qu'être vrai. En un éclaire, tout lui revint en mémoire, le miroir brisé, la distance nette entre eux deux, le mouvement de recul. Clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Goku s'était décider à entrer lorsqu'une pointe de ki, provenant de pièce, fit grogner de douleur Végéta. Le Saïyen s'approcha, inquiet pour son ami, mais déjà, l'énergie retombait. Une énergie étrange en fait : semblable à celle du Prince mais pas tout à fait la même.

Comme rien ne se passait, Goku se décida à se montrer.

-Salut Végéta.

La jeune femme sursauta, prête à quitter le canapé dans lequel elle somnolait, mais Goku avait prévu son mouvement, et il se tenait à deux mètres d'elle, aussi se réinstalla-t-elle, sans le quitter des yeux.

-Ca va ? demanda le guerrier en montrant le poignet dans le plâtre.

-Très bien.

-L'hôpital ?

-Merveilleux !

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Le prince ce contenta de se pencher pour attraper la commande de la télévision. Pas vraiment décontenancer, Goku fit un pas vers lui et demanda encore :

-Qui est-ce qui t'a…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle s'était levé et criait, presque hystérique :

-Je t'ai ordonné de ne pas me parler de ça alors tu ne me parle pas de ça ! Tu ne me parle plus JAMAIS de ça ! ! C'est…

Lui non plus ne finit pas sa phrase, dans l'entrée, armée chacun d'un couteau plus grand que leurs avant bras, se tenaient Bulma et ses parents, le regard plus rouge que la braise.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 10: perdre la tête

Je suis navré de se retard! J'était pas motivé et tous ce qu'il y avait sur ma clé à disparu alors... j'était encore moins motivé... Mais mer evoilà! Alors, je vous laisse lire!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre dix : Perdre la tête.**

Sans attendre, Bulma attaqua Végéta, avec une dextérité que personne ne lui connaissait, alors que ses parents s'en prenaient à Goku. Goku qui, bien sur n'eut aucun mal à éviter toutes les parades du couple Brief.

Par contre le Prince avait du mal à échappé au cou meurtrier de son épouse, et si son comportement ne semblait pas étonner Goku, lui tombait des nus.

-Bulma ! essaya Végéta, lors d'une accalmie.

Elle se contenta de grogner et cracher comme un fauve, avant de reprendre ces attaques.

-Ca…rot ! C'est quoi… Aïe !

La lame de la Présidente venait de taillader l'avant-bras droit du Prince, qui n'avait put se retenir de crier. Le Saïyen, qui essayait, essayait seulement car il s'avéra qu'ils étaient devenu fort résistant, d'assommer ces adversaire, saisit alors Végéta par le bras pour le tirer de là, bouscula Bulma et alla s'enfermer dans une autre pièce, toute proche.

Rapidement, il ferma la porte avant de s'y adosser.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! cria Végéta

-Chut ils vont…

Trop tard. Des cou relativement puissant lorsque l'on sait par qui il sont donner, vinrent frapper la porte. Alors Goku porta deux main à son front, essayant de se concentrer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Végéta, grogna-t-il, j'essaye…

-Je m'en fou ! Explique-toi d'abord !

C'est vrai que le Prince n'avait jamais eut le sens des priorités mais tout de même… lorsqu'une main armé d'un couteau passa à deux centimètre de la tête de Goku, celui-ci ce décida à céder :

-Quelqu'un veux faire revenir le Diable, et pour ça, il a besoin de serviteur.

-Des serviteurs. Le Diable.

Donc un nouveau combat. Auquel il ne pourrait pas participer.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse cogiter plus en avant, la porte céda, projetant Goku à l'autre bout de la salle à manger (c'est là qu'il s'était réfugié).

Monsieur et Madame Brief n'attendirent pas : ils suivirent leurs proie et lui sautèrent dessus, toute armes dehors. Bulma, rester sur le seuil, fixa un instant sa propre victime avant de courir vers elle.

-Serviteur, répéta Végéta.

Le risque était grand, mais il était à courir.

Alors que son épouse n'était plus qu'à deux foulé de lui, malgré l'entaille douloureuse, il tira de l'arrière de son jeans, sans doute coincé dans la ceinture, un revolver semi-automatique qu'il pointa droit sur le visage tordu de haine de Bulma. La menace fut efficace puisqu'elle s'arrêta immédiatement.

C'est alors qu'une intense lumière blanche les entoura tout les deux et que la salle à manger du manoir disparue, remplacer par la terrasse du palais de Dendé, ou se tenait déjà grand monde : Videl dans les bras de Gohan, Ten Shin Han, Chaozu, Krilin et Yamcha en train de discuter avec Tortue Génial, sous le regard neutre de C-18 et Goten et Trunk, à l'écart.

Shibito, puisque s'était lui qui les avait conduit ici, se détourna pour rejoindre son grand ami, Goku, qui vraisemblablement recevait les excuse de Monsieur et Madame Brief.

Bulma, qui faisait toujours face au canon de l'arme de Végéta, cligna un instant des yeux, avant de reculé, effrayée.

-Végéta… Tu a perdu l'esprit ?

Cette simple phrase, juste murmurer, fut entendu de tous. Toute les discussion stoppèrent, comme un disque qui déraillait, et chaque regard se tourna vers la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui à cette instant grimaça de douleur, alors que l'énergie autour d'elle augmentait brièvement.

-Végéta ? appela Goku en s'approchant.

Aussitôt larme fut pointé sur lui.

-Végéta, calme-toi.

Le Saïyen remarqua la peau blanche, couverte de sueur, le regard vitreux, la main tremblante, comme si l'arme était trop lourde.

-Végéta ?

Le Prince ne semblait pas décider à baisser son arme, et la situation était désespéré quand soudain, une nouvelle grimace de douleur lui déforma le visage. Il recula, se retourna, comme s'il voulait se cacher, puis s'effondra, inconscient.

ooOoo

Goku se tenait près de la fenêtre. Particularité étrange, elle donnait sur la Terre, ainsi, il avait tout loisir d'observer les humains. Mais il ne le faisait pas. A quoi bon, de tout façon ? Ils étaient tous là, à attendre on ne savait quoi.

Le Saïyen soupesait dans ses mains une arme à feu, sans savoir se qu'il devait en faire.

Un bruit près de lui, lui fit relever la tête : dans le lit, à l'ombre des rideaux, se réveillait doucement la propriétaire de l'objet en question.

Bien. Il allait pouvoir lui demander d'où il l'avait et pourquoi. Enfin, le pourquoi, il s'en doutait, bien qu'il s'étonnait de le voir s'armer d'une chose aussi peu fiable qu'une arme à projectile. Le où aussi, il le savait en fait. Au fond, il avait été vraiment stupide de laisser Végéta retourner au manoir, au lieu de le conduire directement à l'hôpital. Là-bas, ils l'aurait délester de…. Ce truc.

La jeune fille couché dans le lit avait les yeux ouvert maintenant, fixé sur le plafond. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Elle s'étira comme un chat, on pourrait croire en la voyant qu'elle venait de faire une simple sieste mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était malade. Dendé n'avait pas répondu aux questions de Goku. Quand le Saïyen lui avait demander « qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », il avait juste baisser les yeux tristement et murmuré « cela n'aurait pas du ce passer ainsi ». Il n'avait rien dit, sentant que se à quoi il faisait référence s'était… l'agression mais il ne pouvait pas en parler, lui qui ne devait pas être au courant.

La jeune fille enleva les couvertures d'un geste vif et se redressa. Son mouvement se figea lorsqu'elle vit Goku, près de la fenêtre.

Ils se scrutèrent un long moment puis le Saïyen se décida à parler :

-Bien dormit ?

-… Ca va.

Elle hésitait à répondre. Son regard s'égarait maintenant sur l'arme que Goku tenait et elle cherchait un moyen de l'expliquer, d'expliquer son geste, qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

-Tu as perdu ça.

Il s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et posa le revolver sur le bord du lit. Il ne voulais plus la questionner sur l'arme. A l'instant même ou il l'avait vu éveillé, fragile, il n'en avait plus eut envi. Non, la seul question qu'il voulait lui poser résidait en un mot : « qui ? »

-…Merci.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, que n'y l'un ni l'autre n'eut le courage de percé. Goku n'osait pas. Pas encore, se souvenant de ses brutale réaction à chaque fois qu'il lui avait demander. Puis enfin, on toqua à la porte, se qui mit fin à ce face à face muet.

-Tu est réveillé, c'est bien. J'ai à te parlé. Fit Dendé en entrant. Goku, veux-tu bien…

-Bien sur ! Bien sur !

Et le guerrier quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide alors que le Nameck se tournait pour faire face à Végéta, qui reprenait possession de son arme.

-Pourquoi cette chose ?

Si Goku n'était pas assez téméraire pour poser les questions, ce n'était pas le cas du Dieu qui n'hésitait pas. Passer la surprise, il restait la curiosité, qu'il avait en partit rassasié en soignant la jeune personne.

Elle se contenta de lever vers lui son regard noir, et la menace qu'il contenait fut renforcer par l'arme à feu qu'elle tenait encore. Aussi, Dendé décida-t-il de changer de sujet.

-D'accord… Sais-tu pourquoi tu t'ai effondré ?

Elle se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, bien décidé à ignoré toute les questions que ce diable vert lui posait.

-Il est bien trop tôt pour le dire mais…

Par réflexe pour ouvrir la porte, le Prince utilisa la main gauche et à ce moment là seulement, il constata que le poignet était soigné. Curieux, il voulu soulever son pull mais se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et se ravisa.

-…Je crois que tu est enceinte.

Il se figea dans l'entrée de la salle d'eau et demeura quelque seconde ainsi, immobile. Puis il se retourna pour regarder Dendé, qui s'attendait à une explosion de colère pour lui dire, d'une voix fatiguée :

-Je sais.

Le ki est très puissant, c'est pour ça qu'on peut déjà le ressentir…

-Non.

Le Nameck le regarda, curieux. La seul explication plausible était celle là : l'embryon était celui d'un champion, qui produisait, des ces premier jours, des quantités de ki faramineuse qu'il ne savait pas gérer.

-Il se protège, c'est tout. Termina Végéta avant d'entré dans la salle d'eau, mettant fin à la discussion.

-Végéta !

La jeune femme était dans la salle de bain, dos à la porte, les mots lui brûlant la gorge mais elle n'osait pas les prononcer, n'osait pas manquer de courage.

-Végéta ! Je ne te demande pas de… me raconter mais, j'ai vus tes blessures, puisque je les ai soignée. Végéta, qui est le père ?

La vois de Dendé était d'une douceur énervante, comme s'il cherchait à l'amadouer. Sa question provoqua chez la jeune fille une monté de témérité qui la poussa à quitter son refuge.

-Je n'en veux pas !

-Pardon ? sursauta le Nameck en reculant surpris de la voir débouler dans la chambre.

-Enlevez-le. Enlevez-moi cette chose. Je n'en veux pas.

Et t'en pis si on disait de lui qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'assumer. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne mènerais une grossesse à terme. Il était un homme.

-Mais… Enfin… Végéta… bégaya Dendé.

-Vous devez pouvoir faire ça, alors faites-le !

-Mais enfin ! Il s'agit d'une vie ! Je ne puis assassiner un être sans défense !

-Ce n'est qu'un parasite alors enlevez-le !

L'hystérie la gagnait peu à peu, alors qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Le jeune Dieu la regarda aller et venir un instant, puis, sa décision prise, dit d'une voix ferme :

-Non. D'abord parce qu'il est trop tôt, vraiment pour dire que tu est enceinte, ensuite parce que je refuse de commettre un meurtre.

Elle ce figea puis répondit, rageuse :

-Cette chose n'est pas une créature innocente.

Puis elle rejoignit la salle de bain, sans manquer de faire claquer la porte de colère.

Dendé resta quelque instant dans la chambre, ne sachant s'il fallait reprendre la conversation ou non, puis parti, ayant bien d'autre chose à faire en cette veille d'apocalypse.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 11: se relever

**Chapitre onze : se relever**

Bulma pleurait, assise toute seule sous l'un des nombreux préau du Palais. Elle voudrait bien s'arrêter, avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : les sanglots bruyants s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres.

Elle allait enfin parvenir à un calme relatif, quand Yamcha vint la rejoindre et lui demanda, inquiet la raison de ces larmes. Pleurant de plus belle, elle mit un certain temps à répondre au plus si jeune homme que ça qui était venu s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-Il… il a… Une arme ! s'exclama-t-elle, la rage prenant le pas sur tout autre chose. Il a pointer une arme à feu sur moi !

Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première menace du Prince à son encontre, mais celle si était si réel, si… humaine qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Yamcha soupira, posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la Présidente de la Corps, et lui dit, par gentillesse que tout finira par s'arranger.

-Et comment ? s'énerva Bulma, en sortant la tête de son mouchoir. Tu m'explique ? C'est une femme ! Et il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses ! Et maintenant… maintenant…

Elle fondit en larme, prenant appuis sur l'épaule de la star du Base Ball, qui ne mit pas deux second à la prendre dans ses bras.

-Il faut lui laisser du temps. Puis…

-Je suis enceinte. Coupa Bulma en se redressant. De deux mois.

-Ha. Fut la seul réaction de Yamcha, qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait se réjouir pour elle ou bien la plaindre.

Mais Bulma ne s'en formalisa pas, puisqu'elle continua :

-Végéta ne le sais pas. Je voulais le dire, lors de cette foutu journée à la plage mais…

-Mais ça a mal tourner, finit pour elle son ami.

-Oui, souffla la Présidente en baissant les yeux. Je ne sais pas se que je vais faire. Trunk… J'ai été très heureuse de l'avoir… c'est mon ange mais… un bébé demi-Saïyen c'est l'enfer et Végéta ne m'a pas aider tant qu'il était petit. Alors revivre ça…

-Ne t'en fais pas Bulma, la rassura Yamcha, en l'étreignant. Je suis là, moi.

Mais elle se recula et dit, coléreuse :

-Vraiment ? Tu va aller te battre et après ? Vas-tu survivre ? As-tu…

-Je n'irai pas au combat. Ni moi, ni Krilin, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu. La coupa-t-il d'une voix plus dure qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Elle cligna des yeux quelque secondes, sans comprendre, alors il lui expliqua, plus gentiment :

-L'aura divine du Palais nous protège de l'envoûtement. Mais si l'un d'entre nous venait à s'en éloigner, il serait posséder.

-Mais Goku, Trunk et…

-Le sang extra-terrestre les protège. Il eut un sourire triste. Comme à chaque fois, c'est sur eut qu'il faudra compter.

Bulma senti son cœur se pincer pour son ami. Elle savait qu'il regrettait le temps ou il était une star des arts martiaux, ou il était capable de faire face à un ennemi.

-Yamcha…

Elle lui sourit, sachant que cela lui redonnerait du baume au cœur. Elle-même ne se sentait plus l'envi de pleurer. Bulma Brief était une femme qui ne pleurait jamais longtemps.

ooOoo

Shibito, Dendé et Goku parcouraient les couloirs du Palais d'un pas lent, mesuré, aussi mesuré que chacune de leurs paroles.

-Il est probable que les humains face figure de soldat, disait le jeune Dieu.

Ce à quoi répondit immédiatement le Saïyen :

-Je refuse de me battre contre un humain.

Logique quand on le connaissait. Le grand guerrier avait le cœur bien trop tendre pour briser la nuque d'un homme, alors lever la main sur un individu lambda…

Dendé et Shibito échangèrent un regard, consterné. Le Kaiô préféra changer de sujet que d'entrer en conflit avec le guerrier :

-Je suis heureux de venir en aide à la Terre.

-Et ton aide est la bien venu, lui répondit Goku, souriant.

Ils atteignirent la terrasse du palais à cette instant. Eblouis par le soleil, ils restèrent silencieux un cour instant, puis Shibito reprit :

-Je sais que je ne suis pas un grand combattant comme vous mais, lorsque…

-Ce n'est pas en temps que combattant que j'ai besoin de toi, Shibito, coupa Goku.

Dendé, qui restait silencieux, leva la tête, surprit, vers son grand ami. Quelle idée avait-il derrière la tête ?

-En temps que Kaiô, tu dois avoir une certaine renommé dans l'autre monde, non ?

Sans comprendre, Shibito acquiesça.

-Très bien. Parce que j'ai a te demander requière…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Devant eux Trunk formait une boule de feu que, de toute évidence, il allait lancer sur le préau sur leurs droite. Les trait du jeune garçons étaient déformaient par la rage, son regard plus dure que celui de Végéta dans ses mauvais jours.

Goku n'hésita pas une second et alla s'interposer, en jetant un cou d'œil à la raison de la colère du jeune garçon.

-Tu risque de la blesser si tu fais ça, Trunk.

Mais il ne baissait pas les mains, au contraire, le ki entre ses doigts se condensait pour former une minuscule sphère mortel.

-Trunk ! Tu va lui faire mal !

Comme un électrochoc, l'attaque disparu, alors que le demi-Saïyen reculait, comme s'il venait de recevoir un cou.

-Je… Je voulais pas.

Et il disparu dans les entrailles du palais, sous le regard effaré de Dendé et Shibito, alors que Goku regardait une dernière fois Bulma et Yamcha qui, rigolant ensemble sous le préau, n'avait rien remarqué.

ooOoo

Les pas du jeune garçon le conduisirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte devant sa porte. Arriver à destination, il s'arrêta, recula jusqu'à percuté le mur, s'effondra et se ratatina sur lui-même, désireux de disparaître.

-Il avait faillis… Il avait faillis… Sa mère ! Sa propre mère ! Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, qu'il parvienne à faire abstraction de cette haine qui l'habitait sinon… sinon les autres allait savoir.

Gohan, déjà ce matin, devait ce poser des questions. Il avait eut un comportement étrange. Pas naturel pour un sou, et maintenant… Ca.

Evidement, Shibito et Dendé… S'était des être à part, et Trunk doutait de pouvoir leurs cacher quoi que se soit mais sinon… Sinon, Goku ne devait rien savoir. Ni Goku, ni les autres !

Mais avec ce qui venait de ce passer… C'était à jurer qu'il allait venir l'interroger. Et alors, alors il saura qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il... Jamais ! ! Jamais il n'en parlera !

Pas même à Goten ?

Trunk se senti trembler. Goten lui manquait, et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il en était pour lui, qui vivait cette journée comme une année.

-Si ça se trouve, je ne lui manque pas…

Arrête crétin ! Il te l'a assurer ce matin même que la chose la plus dure pour lui, dans cette salle, se sera son absence. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti.

Alors, lui, Trunk Brief, pouvait-il lui mentir ? mais, inversement, pouvait-il prendre le risque de le perdre ?

Trunk allait fondre en larme devant ce cruel dilemme qui s'offrait à lui lorsque la porte devant lui s'ouvrit. Il voulut se relever et fuir mais se figea lorsque son regard croisa les yeux sombre de la jeune fille qu'était devenu son père.

Cette dernière avait entrouvert la porte juste assez pour passer la tête, et avait regarder à gauche et à droite, comme pour traverser la route. Elle s'était elle-même arrêter en voyant Trunk.

Puis, après ce qui devait être des heure d'observation muette, elle ouvrit totalement la porte et fit un pas à l'extérieur.

-Debout ! Tu est prince Saïyen, non ?

Après un sursaut, le jeune homme obéis. Il se redressa, presque au garde à vous. A sa surprise, elle le regarda des pied à la tête, comme si elle l'étudiait, en s'arrêtant plus longuement sur son visage. Il se força alors à être le plus neutre possible, tout en devinant que, face à elle, s'était impossible.

En vérité, Végéta avait bien vu le malaise de son fils, et il cherchait à comprendre d'ou il venait. Mais aussi pourquoi, en si peut de temps, il avait changer radicalement de comportement envers lui. Car il était évident qu'il ne le rejetait plus, bien au contraire. Alors, quel pouvait être la cause d'une telle volte-face ? il n'en montra rien, mais son cœur rata un battement lorsque l'idée qu'il puisse savoir quoi que se soit lui traversa l'esprit. Si c'était vraiment le cas, cela expliquerai la tristesse teinté de rage qui habitait se regard vraiment trop humain au goût du Prince. Mais il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et demanda :

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'entraînement ?

-Je.. J'y vais se soir.

Elle grogna, puis se mit en route dans les couloirs :

-Accompagne-moi aux cuisines. Tu m'expliquera pourquoi tu ne va que se soir à l'entraînement.

Il la suivit des yeux un instant, le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire, et il cru distinguer, sous son pull, la trace du revolver, puis lui couru après pour marcher à sa auteur.

-Gohan et Goten son dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. J'y entrerait se soir. Expliqua-t-il comme elle l'avait demander.

-Avec qui ?

-Goku.

Elle acquiesça. Jamais elle ne le dirait mais dans ce simple geste, Trunk devina qu'elle disait « oui, c'est un bon guerrier. Tu a beaucoup à apprendre de lui ».

-Tu a beaucoup négliger ton entraînement ces dernier temps.

A cet instant, ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, qui n'était pas déserte puisqu'il y avait Chichi et Videl, en train de siroté un café pour l'une, un thé pour l'autre. Les deux épouse Son se turent en entendant claqué les battant de la porte.

Chichi, d'abord surprise de voir arriver quelqu'un ici à cette heure de l'après-midi, fut surtout étonner de voir Trunk au coté de Végéta. Si elle avait eut vent de la petite, mais non moins importante histoire de queue ( de singe !), elle se souvenait parfaitement de la confession de son filleul, et pensait très sincèrement que jamais plus il n'approcherait son père.

Vraisemblablement, elle s'était tromper. L'événement, terrible on se l'accorde, devait inconsciemment les avoir rapprocher. Enfin, pas de conclusion hâtive.

-Tiens, Trunk, Végéta. Bonjour.

-Salut !

Videl ne leurs jeta qu'un maigre regard, qui n'eut pour réponse qu'un maigre regard de la part du Prince. Elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné au jeune Brief son interruption. Quant à Végéta… Et bien, en tant que Végéta, elle ne le connaissait pas trop, et ne souhaitait pas trop le connaître non plus !

-Tu va mieux, a ce que je vois ! fit Trunk, souriant.

Il ne le remarqua pas, mais son père lui jeta un regard intrigué. D'où lui venait cette soudaine bonne humeur ?

-Oui, répondit Chichi. Beaucoup mieux ! Grâce à Dendé. Et a son palais. Je n'ai pas tout suivit, une histoire d'aura… Mais, et toi, Végéta ? On m'a raconté que tu n'était pas au mieux de ta forme…

-Je vais bien. Répondit-il sans la laisser finir.

Un peu décontenancer, elle finit par lui sourire puis se tourna vers Videl à qui elle proposa de finir cette conversation au soleil.

Une fois seul, le Prince alla se servir à boire alors que son fils s'installait à table. Puis il vint s'asseoir en face et… plus rien. L'un comme l'autre restait silencieux, Végéta le regard fixé sur son vers d'eau, Trunk la tête baissé.

Au bout d'une éternité de silence, le petit Prince ce décida enfin à le briser mais ce qu'il dit étonna et surtout choqua Végéta :

-Pardon… Papa.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 12: six heures

**Chapitre douze six heures**

Trunk s'était excusé. Puis il s'était muré dans le silence avant de, finalement fuir. Fuir oui. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier son comportement !

Végéta, dans sa chambre, effectuait des allé retour comme un lion en cage. Il ne comprenait pas. Et n'était pas sur de vouloir comprendre.

Trunk s'était excuser. Au près de son père, attention. Et pour quoi ? Il ne l'avait pas dit, pour quoi ! Etait-ce pour lui avoir arracher la queue ? Pour avoir dit qu'il ne pouvait être son père ? Ou… pour autre chose ?

Non. Non. Non. Il n'y avait pas d'autre chose. Il n'y avait jamais eut d'autre chose et il n'y aura jamais d'autre chose !

Mais et si… quant même…

Végéta se figea, et regarda par la fenêtre, ou la nuit brillait de tout son éclat. A l'heure actuel, son fils avait commencer, enfin, son entraînement.

Si il y avait un « si », ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas, il avait un an pour l'oublier. Mais connaissant Trunk comme il le connaissait, si « si » il y avait, il n'oublierait pas, cherchant plutôt à faire… justice.

Et là, il en était hors de question. Ce n'était pas lui de le faire mais…

Le regard du Prince dévia de la fenêtre à la commode, ou son arme était posé. C'était sa chance. Son unique chance. Mais pour cela, il fallait attendre.

S'ils venait à survivre à l'apocalypse, là oui, il pourrai agir. Le tuer, laver l'affront qu'il lui avait fait subir de son propre sang. Oui, sa vengeance sera merveilleuse.

Végéta sourit, puis gagna le lit sans se changer pour aller dormir, cette douce pensé en tête : un jour, il le tuera.

ooOoo

Il fut réveiller au milieu de la nuit par un bruit affreux, quelque chose comme des hurlement de mort vivant. Il quitta son lit, puis sa chambre, sans avoir oublié de prendre, au passage son arme qu'il fixa à sa ceinture, dans son dos.

Dehors, il n'y avait pas un chat. Pourtant, les cris résonnaient comme si ceux qui les poussaient se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Sans savoir ou aller, il s'engagea dans les couloir jusqu'à ce que le palais soit secoué d'un terrible tremblement de terre, chose étrange pour une structure suspendu à des kilomètre au dessus du sol.

Ne parvenant pas rester debout, Végéta rampât jusqu'à l'embrasure d'une porte, alors que tout autour de lui s'effondrait. Les hurlements étaient de plus en plus intense et le Prince ferma les yeux, persuader que sa dernière heure était arrivé, sans même avoir put se venger.

Pourtant, alors qu'un immense bloc de pierre allait se fracasser sur lui, Végéta se sentit tiré des décombres par une poigne forte, et soulever comme n'importe quel donzelle en détresse. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les posé sur Yamcha, qui courait à vive allure pour quitter cet enfer.

- LACHE-MOI ! ! hurla-t-il !

Mais le guerrier ne l'écouta pas bien que le Prince se cassa les corde vocal à lui hurler des ordres, et rapidement, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Là seulement, il posa la jeune fille qu'était devenu Végéta. Cette dernière hésita entre lui tiré une balle et le gifler mais, vu le nombre de personne, opta pour la second solution :

- Végéta ! s'offusqua pour lui Bulma, prenant le partit de son ami. Tu pourrait être un peut plus reconnaissant envers celui à qui tu doit la vie !

Mais le Prince n'écoutait pas : son regard était tourné vers le Palais, qui finissait de s'écrouler. Apparu alors, seul vestige, protéger par une bulle de ki invoqué par Dendé, l'entrée de la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. Ce spectacle amena le silence chez tout le monde.

Enfin, au bout de quelque minute, les secousses, comme les hurlements, s'arrêtèrent et Dendé se tu, faisant disparaître la protection. Essoufflé, il fit quelque pas vers le groupe avant de tomber à genoux. Shibito et Piccolo, les premier à lui venir en aide, l'installèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

Du Palais, il ne restait que la terrasse et l'entrée de la Salle. Les questions fusèrent, mais ce fut le Kaiô qui répondit :

- Ils ont commencer à invoquer le Diable.

- Quoi ? Déjà ! s'étonna le groupe.

L'air sombre de Shibito ne laissait rien présagé de bon, et ce fut le cas :

- Il sera là avec le soleil.

Ce fut le silence général. Shibito et Dendé se regardaient, discutant mentalement semble-t-il puis le Kaiô finit par dire, une pointe de colère dans la voix :

- Il nous aurait fallu plus de temps pour ça !

- Mais nous n'en avons pas. Nous pouvons toujours essayer. Cela ne coûte rien.

Shibito grogna un oui, pas vraiment convaincu, puis disparut, se téléportant on ne savait où.

ooOoo

Lorsque le soleil se leva, de nouveau hurlement ponctuer de secousse firent trembler le palais. Et lorsque le soleil fut entièrement apparu dans le ciel, chaque guerrier put sentir la dérangeante présence d'un ki malsain, puissant même écrasant, là, en bas.

Mais Végéta ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il aurait bien voulu mais, depuis un moment déjà, il se sentait bailler, ses paupières s'alourdissait alors, n'y tenant plus, il s'allongea dans une des couche de fortune qui avait été installer sur la terrasse. Celle qui était, tout de même, bien en vu de tout le monde. On est jamais trop prudent.

Il du s'endormir parce que rapidement, les murmure inquiet que s'échangeaient Bulma et Chichi furent remplacer par un bruit de marteau, sur du bois.

Tiens, il avait déjà vu, ses sept bonhommes, cacher derrière leurs grand bureau. Il y avait aussi la petite créature orange, à tentacule, en face. Mais pas la foule. Ni Dendé. Cette fois, devant lui, plutôt nerveux, se tenait Shibito.

- Pourquoi je pouvais pas aller me battre comme tout le monde ? murmurait ce dernier, en se rongeant les ongles

Végéta allais lui taper l'épaule, pour attirer son attention, mais il remarqua que, comme la dernière fois, il était attacher. Voulant protester, il se tourna vers les sept hommes, mais ces dernier se penchèrent vers lui, l'air mécontent, pointant un marteau accusateur vers lui :

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Heu… Je ne voulais pas dormir ? tenta-t-il.

- Tiens donc. Fit la créature orange, en s'immisçant dans la conversation : On révise un procès en appel pour Môsieur, et Môsieur ne veux pas venir.

- Il y a des circonstances atténuantes ! intervint Shibito.

- Ha oui ? demanda le Premier Juré

- Heu… Et bien… En fait…

Si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, quoi qu'il puisse encore jugé, Végéta, en cet instant, se sentit perdu, définitivement condamné.

- Le Diable à fait son apparition ce matin. Il est fort probable que le stress du à cela l'ai empêcher de…

- Il n'a pas dit « empêcher », il a dit « vouloir » ! coupa la créature orange.

Au moins, ce dit Végéta, lui, je comprend pour quoi je l'ai tué.

- Voudriez-vous dormir avec une telle menace ? répondit Shibito, reprenant, un court moment, du poil de la bête.

- Bref, trancha le Grand Jury. Cette audience, cas exceptionnelle, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte, il fusilla du regard le Kaiô qui se ratatina sur lui-même, a lieu pour savoir si nous devons ou non, lever la punition de type B747. Nous vous écoutons.

Shibito hésita un instant puis quitta son box pour s'approcher des Jurés.

- La Terre…

- Nous ne vous entendons pas, parlez plus fort, s'il vous plaît.

Oui, définitivement perdu.

- La Terre, reprit Shibito d'une voix plus forte, est en danger et Vé…

- Excusez-moi, coupa encore l'un des Juré, sans doute le troisième, mais qu'avez-vous à voir avec les affaire de la Terre ? Elle a son propre Dieu, non ?

- Dendé, oui. Mais… Goku, et Végéta, m'ont aider à débarrasser l'univers de son démon, c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je tiens à rembourser ma dette. Shibito baissa la tête et inspira, comme pour se donner du courage, puis, levant les yeux vers le Juré, il reprit : Végéta n'est pas un homme de cœur. Je le sais. Boo est apparu à cause de lui. Mais par la suite, il a chercher à racheter sa faute, en y payant de sa vie. C'est grâce à lui, qu'aujourd'hui, la paix est revenu. Et si grâce à lui, nous avons une petite chance de détruire le Diable, nous ne devons pas la laisser passer.

Il s'inclina et rejoignit son box……………sous les applaudissements de la créature orange. Sans attendre l'invitation du Juré, cette dernière ce leva pour leurs faire face, et commença elle aussi à plaidoyer :

- Comme c'est beau, le Kaiô qui descend de sa planète pour venir en aide à une espèce primaire. Et, il est vrai que, si on ne pense qu'au danger immédiat, qu'au fait immédiat, la réponse est… immédiate ! Mais tout ceci n'est que poudre aux yeux ! Comment trente années de débauche meurtrière peuvent-elles effacer par dix ans de douceur mielleuse ? Il a été un monstre ! Il restera un monstre. Et par conséquent, il doit payer pour ces crimes.

La créature s'inclina elle aussi avant de rejoindre sa place. Son monologue avait plongé les Juré dans un état de réflexion qu'ils ne quittèrent qu'après de longue minutes.

- Vos présentation, brève nous vous en remercions, sont chacune très intéressante et rendent difficile l'idée de prendre une décision, dirent-ils. Sans compter qu'en trois jours, les choses ont bien changer. Nous allons nous retirer afin de décider de la meilleurs solution à prendre.

Soudainement, tout devint noir autour de Végéta. Il n'y avait plus, ni haut, ni bas, juste cette obscurité qui, bien qu'inquiétante, n'avait rien de menaçante. Flottant au milieu de ce « nul part », le Prince médita ce qu'il venait de « rêver ».

Evidement, il avait fait le rapprochement avec son premier rêve, qui avait précédé sa transformation. Il était donc en droit de se demander s'il allait retrouver son corps ? Si c'était le cas, c'était merveilleux. Sa vengeance n'en serait que plus grande.

Il allait imaginer la scène lorsque des rayon lumineux, comme des rayon de soleil, vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Battant des paupières, il leva une main pour se protéger. Il réalisa alors que sous lui, il s'entant le marbre ferme du Palais de Dendé.

Avant qu'il ai put se regarder, une ombre se matérialisa devant lui. Rapidement, il reconnut Shibito :

- Six heures.

- Pardon ?

Mais en parlant, il constata que sa voix, oui sa voix ! était masculine ! Sans plus écouter le Kaiô, il baissa les yeux sur son corps : s'était lui ! S'était vraiment lui ! Dans sa tenu de combat bleu roi, avec les gant et les bottes blanche ! ! Il n'en revenait pas !

- Végéta ! appela Shibito. Tu a six heures ! Passé se délais, tu redeviendra une femme.

Le Prince se leva en grognant. Le future ne l'intéressait pas : il était lui, un homme, et s'était tout ce qui comptait. Il allait s'envoler, plaisir laisser de coté par la force, mais Shibito lui attrapa le poignet :

- Six heures ! Pas une minute de plus !

Il glissa dans sa main les potalas puis le lâcha. Végéta s'éleva de quelque mètre, trop heureux de sentir son ki l'entourer, alors que tout le monde, sur la terrasse, tournait enfin la tête vers lui :

- Je croyait que…

- C'était ça leurs plan ?

- Végéta ! !

Il n'eut même pas un regard pour Bulma. Il venait de sentir son ki. Faible, en fait, mais qui, il y a de cela deux jour, l'avait totalement surpasser.

- VEGETA ! ! ! SIX HEURES ! ! Cria encore Shibito, pour le faire revenir à la raison.

Le visage du Prince se tordit de rage puis, laissant éclater son énergie, il disparu dans le ciel, laissant derrière lui une traîné dorée.

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 13:fusion révélatrice

**Chapitre treize :fusion révélatrice**

Goku, avec dans son dos, Trunks, Gohan, Goten et Piccolo faisait maintenant face à leur ennemi, silencieux. Le ciel autour d'eux, d'un bleu limpide, était trop calme. En bas, chaque humain présent regardait religieusement le future combat.

Tous avait été surpris par l'apparence humaine du monstre, s'attendant à voir venir une quelconque bête, mais non. S'était bien un homme qui se tenait devant eux. Grand, large d'épaules, brun, beau. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il soupira :

- Haaa… L'air frais.

Sa voix était chaude, sensuelle. L'air s'électrifia immédiatement.

- Tiens, un comité d'accueil. Bonjour.

Chacun augmenta son ki pour devenir Super Saïyen comme simple réponse. En les voyant faire, la Bête sourit.

- On ne dit pas bonjour ? demanda-t-il. N'auriez-vous pas appris la politesse ?

- Bonjour. Dit enfin, de cette voix trop calme qu'il pouvait avoir pendant les combat, Goku.

Puis il s'avança, imité par le monstre, et, après un moment à se jaugé, ils se sautèrent dessus sans crier gare.

Le Diable évita chaque cou de Goku avec une simplicité déconcertante et bientôt, ils reculèrent chacun de leurs coté, sans qu'aucun n'eut été blessé.

Piccolo, comme tout les autres, avaient profité de ce petit combat pour observer la technique de leur ennemi. Comme ils s'en doutaient : il était doué. Très doué. Et il dégageait de lui une aura de puissance écrasante. Une aura de roi.

- Bien, bien, bien… Un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal.. Il pris de l'altitude, pas de mal du tout !

Une intense lumière blanche l'entoura le temps d'un flash puis il se mit en position d'attaque.

Venez. Venez tous vous battre. Venez tous mourir.

ooOoo

La situation était vraiment désespérée : il ne restait debout que lui, Goku. Et encore, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il était épuisé : toutes ses attaques n'avaient touché que le vide, alors que la Bête s'amusait à le blesser.

Quant à ceux qui avait le malheur de toucher le sol, les humains se jetait immédiatement sur eux pour les écorcher vivant. Sans l'intervention de Trunk Goten serait sans doute mort. Les deux adolescent avait trouver refuge au sommet d'un immeuble, rejoint rapidement par Gohan et Piccolo.

Le monstre s'amusait à le souligner, lorsque tous deux sentir approcher un guerrier au ki surpuissant. Se tournant dans la direction d'où provenait les ondes d'énergies, ils attendirent, surpris mais aussi suspicieux, enfin, pour ce qui était du Diable.

Car Goku (qui utilisait ce court laps de temps pour se reposer), lui, avait reconnu le ki et était heureux de voir son plan fonctionner. Pourtant, lorsque ce matin, il était sortit de la salle, Dendé lui avait dit qu'il n'avait que très peut de chance d'y parvenir, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps.

Il perdit son sourire lorsqu'un éclaire doré passa devant lui pour attaquer la Bête avec une fureur que la fatigue ne lui permettait plus d'avoir. Bien qu'ayant reconnu le ki, chacun attendit de le voir, lui, ce qui arriva lorsqu'il violemment projeter contre un immeuble, qu'il traversa de part en part.

- P… Papa ?

- Végéta ! ? !

- …

S'étonna tout le groupe.

Ainsi, Goku avait bien reconnu le ki puisque le Prince se tenait maintenant à plusieurs mètre de lui, débordant d'énergie et, à n'en pas douté, de colère.

- Alors…

- Pas de parlote. Je n'ai que six heure. Coupa-t-il avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur le monstre.

Cette fois-ci, Goku le suivi, mais ils furent rapidement repousser.

- Est-ce là tous ce que vous pouvez faire ? se moqua la Bête.

La colère de Végéta n'en fut que plus grande : il voulu attaquer encore mais Goku le retint.

- Il est trop fort.

- Laisse-moi.

- Végéta.

- Je suis venu pour me battre, alors laisse-moi !

Ce dégageant de la poigne du Saïyen, il retourna à l'attaque, mais fut repousser, et malgré lui repassa au premier stade de Super Saïyen, épuisé.

- Tu fatigue déjà ? Alors que tu viens juste d'arriver.

Le souffle destructeur du niveau deux ravagea tous, alors que la colère de Végéta devenait incontrôlable.

- Végéta ! ! Ca ne sers à rien ! !

Le prince le savait. Il avait compris dés qu'il avait vu les demi-Saïyen à terre. Il n'y avait qu'une seul solution. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce battre maintenant. Pas déjà.

Armé de la puissance du super guerrier niveau deux, il attaqua la Bête une nouvelle fois, et fut encore repoussé.

- Végéta ! !

Le Prince se releva difficilement, s'envola jusqu'à un toit pour éviter les humains, puis laissa son ki s'apaiser, redevenant un Saïyen normal, alors que Goku le rejoignait.

- J'aimerais te laisser te battre mais, c'est de la Terre dont il est question.

Végéta resta silencieux une seconde, comme méditant ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis soupira :

- Très bien. On fusionne.

Il fit glisser de son gant gauche la paire de boucle d'oreille qu'il avait négligemment glisser là pour ne pas les perdre. Il entendit une à Goku, puis regarda un instant celle qu'il devait mettre.

Il acceptait de laisser une troisième personne, mélange parfait de leurs deux être se battre à sa place, et ce pour toujours puisque ces maudites boucles d'oreilles ne s'enlevaient pas.

- Alors, fit le Diable. On abandonne ?

Tout en formulant la question, il pointa vers eux un doigt au bout duquel se formait une minuscule mais meurtrière boule de feu.

- Végéta ! ! Magne !

- Ouais, ouais ! C'est cette…

Enfin, alors que l'attaque fonçait droit sur eux, le Prince réussit à enfiler l'anneau de la boucle, tout en pensant que c'était toujours avec lui que ces sal***** me****.

Dans un flash, apparut Végéto, qui, in extremis, évita l'attaque. Puis le guerrier prit le temps de se concentre, passant tour à tour tout les capes du Super Saïyen Du sol s'élevaient mille et une pierre alors que la terre tremblais. L'air autour de lui était devenu brûlant, irrespirable, pourtant, le guerrier restait serein, le regard fixé sur son ennemi.

- Ainsi donc, fit la Bête, c'est comme ça que vous compter me battre.

Les autres combattant, qui avait dû s'éloigner car leurs refuge s'était effondrer sous la pression énergétique, ne doutaient plus de la victoire, mais pourtant, leurs ennemi leurs paressaient bien trop calme.

- Tu ignore tout des Saïyens. Nous appartenons au peuple le plus puissant de cette univers. Fit d'une voix grave Végéto.

Piccolo fut prit d'un vertige. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en murmurant, entre colère et agacement :

- Ho nan… Ils vont se laisser aller à l'orgueil de leurs race !

Végéto se mit en position de combat.

- Tu va l'admettre très rapidement.

Puis il attaqua avec toute la puissance qui était la sienne.

ooOoo

Lorsque Végéta et lui fusionnaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne contrôlait le guerrier sur-puissant qu'était Végéto. Une troisième personne, mélange parfait de leurs deux personnalités guidait ses gestes et ses pensées. Ainsi, ils étaient libre de voyagé dans le conscient, l'inconscient ou la mémoire l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant contrôlé ce voyage.

Lorsque Goku rouvrit les yeux après avoir fusionné avec Végéta, il était dans une chambre vaste, dont l'avant de la pièce était disposé en salon.

Dans le petit couloir qui faisait l'entrée de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme au cheveux noir, vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, qui se fixait dans le grand miroir accroché à l'un des murs. Goku s'approcha pour mieux la regarder. Son peignoir trop grand cachait une majeur partie de son corps mais dans cou on voyait nettement des trace de morsure et des suçons alors qu'elle serrait contre elle son poignet gauche.

Goku était habituer à ce genre d'incursion dans les pensé de Végéta aussi attendait-il la suite, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Cependant, il sursauta lorsque la jeune femme, dans un accès de colère, attrapa une chaise non loin, pour aller exploser le miroir, bien que la tâche ne fut pas aisé, ayant un poignet brisé. Après quelques cous, elle lâcha son arme et se laissa glisser par terre, au milieu des bris de verres, le visages dans les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots incontrôlables.

Puis tout se figea et la scène se rembobina comme un film : la jeune fille se relevait, le miroir se réparait, la chaise regagnait sa place, puis elle demeura quelques seconde face à la glace avant de gagner la salle de bain à reculons, ou Goku ne put la suivre. Ce qui ne gêna pas le Saïyen, qui ne désirait pas pénétrer son intimité plus que cela.

Après quelque instant, il sentit le rembobinage toucher à sa fin. Aussitôt, il l'entendit vomir, et ce pendant dix bonne minute. Il imaginait plutôt bien son corps torturé par les spasmes incontrôlé. Ensuite, ce fut le bruit de la douche, qui fut, elle aussi, particulièrement long.

Puis tout se figea une nouvelle fois et la scène se rembobina encore : pendant un moment assez long, il ne vit rien, puis elle apparue, dévêtue, pour aller s'allonger sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'a cet instant qu'il remarqua le sang sur la couverture. La scène continua de se rembobiné, elle restait immobile sur le lit, les bras en croix, le regard fixé sur le plafond, même quand la porte s'ouvrit, qu'une ombre s'approcha (à reculons) , s'y assit, puis s'allongea sur elle. Après encore quelques secondes la scène se joua normalement.

La pièce fut aussitôt emplis de râle de plaisir et de gémissement douloureux. L'ombre sur la jeune femme faisait des mouvement d'aller et venu, alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser.

Goku s'approcha pour regarder qui la violait malheureusement, il avait la tête dans son cou et il ne pouvait distinguer qu'une chevelure noire et hirsute.

- Dis !!

- Je te TUERAIS ! !

La scène se figea encore puis tous se rembobina. Goku vit l'homme sur la jeune femme l'embrassé, embrasser son corps, embrasser son intimité, puis se lever, la porter jusqu'à l'entrée (à reculons) ou il se plaça derrière elle pour la caresser tout cela, à une rapidité telle qu'il lui était impossible de discerner un visage.

L'image retrouva son allure normal, alors que la jeune femme, habiller normalement, allait ouvrir à la porte après que l'on ai toqué.

Le cœur battant, Goku la suivit, certain de voir enfin le visage de celui qui l'avait violé, mais il ne put passé l'entrée, bloqué au niveau du salon.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis claqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La porte se referma dans un grincement alors qu'une voix étrangement familière demandait si elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir.

- Je ne suis pas une femme ! Rectifia-t-elle en grognant.

- Répète

- Je suis un homme !

Un mouvement, un couinement de surprise de la part de la jeune femme, puis Goku vit : le reflet de la demoiselle, prisonnière de son agresseur, bien plus grand, qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Yamcha… souffla le Saïyen, choqué.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 14: l'ultime attaque

**Chapitre quatorze L'ultime attaque  
**

Lorsque le Diable ressue un cou de pied de Végéto, qui l'envoya frôler le sol, mais qu'un second cou de son ennemi le renvoya dans les air, et ainsi de suite, ce dernier se dit que, peut-être, il avait sous-estimer son adversaire.

Enfin, après un dernier cou, le Saïyen se figea dans le ciel, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres :

- Quoi ? Déjà fatigué ?

La bête essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, avant qu'il ne dégouline de son menton, et dégluti, avalant du cou le liquide au goût métallique.

En voyant cela, Piccolo fronça ses sourcil inexistant : un guerrier normal se serait contenté de cracher, pourquoi ne pas… puis il soupira. Il était si désespéré de voir ce combat s'achever, sur leur victoire, bien sur, qu'il voyait des comportement suspect là ou il n'y en avait sûrement pas.

La bagarre entre Végéto et le Diable reprit, largement mené par le Saïyen. A plusieurs reprise, ce dernier eut l'occasion de porter un cou sans doute fatal à son ennemi, mais non. Il s'était reculé, l'avait laisser reprendre son souffle, avait sourit et s'était moqué. Comme l'aurait fait Goku. Comme l'aurait fait Végéta.

Enfin, après presque deux heures de combat, Végéto se mit en position, une jambe en arrière, la mains gauche tendu, et récita :

- Big Bang…

Le Diable ne put retenir un pas en arrière, de frayeur. Puis il croisa les avant bras devant lui, certain de pouvoir contrer l'attaque.

- Ka…

Gohan, debout près de son mentor, récitait silencieusement avec son père. Il devinait plus qu'il sentait toute l'énergie du guerrier affluer vers sa mains. Non, pas encore. Elle ne serai totalement visible qu'au dernier moment.

- Mé…

Trunk, qui tenait dans ses bras un Goten inconscient, regardait Végéto se concentrer sur son attaque, se concentrer sur sa cible. C'était la fin. A cou sur, cette attaque était la dernière.

- Ha…

Enfin le moment que Piccolo attendait était venu. Si l'orgueil des Saïyens était immense, l'amour qu'ils portaient, oui, on pouvait aussi inclure Végéta qui devait tout de même un petit peu aimer cette planète, était plus grand.

- Mé…

Végéto lança ses bras en avant tout en criant la dernière syllabe mais aucun faisceau lumineux ne jaillit. Après un instant de stupeur, le guerrier compris : la fusion venait s'achever. Végéta et Goku se tenait cote à cote, dans la même position, se regardant sans comprendre.

- La fusion devrait…

- …Pas avoir de fin.

Quant au Diable, il se redressa, heureux de voir disparaître celui qui avait bien faillit causer sa perte.

Goku allait parler quand soudain, le ki du Prince grimpa en flèche, l'entourant d'une bulle dorée. Un cri de pur douleur ce fit entendre alors qu'il perdait de l'altitude puis, dans une explosion de lumière, la jeune femme qu'il y a trois jours, il était devenu, réapparue. Elle s'écroula sur le toit d'un bâtiment de deux étage, non loin d'eux.

- Six heure ne se sont pas écoulé ! s'écria Gohan, indigné.

- La fusion avec Goku à du lui dévorer des minutes, supposa Piccolo.

Un rire coupa leur discussion : le Diable, toujours dans les aires en face de Goku, avait les larmes au yeux tant il rigolait. Il mit un certain temps à ce calmer puis s'expliqua :

- Savoir… savoir que tout ce que… que Dieu m'envoie… C'est un rigolo tout vert et sa clique d'extraterrestre… et qu'en plus… Qu'en plus –il se retenait de rire encore- l'un d'entre eux n'est qu'une… qu'une… fillhi hi hi…

Ni tenant plus, il rigola encore. Et de sentir Goku regagner le premier stade du super Saïyen n'y changea rien. Il riait, riait… sans parvenir à se calmer.

Et ce rire énervait au plus haut point Végéta qui, en temps que Prince Saïyen, ne comptait pas se laisser insulter. Seulement, il était redevenu une femme et la douleur de la transformation, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas ressentit la première fois, allait bientôt le conduire à l'inconscience.

- Vous n'avez plus aucune chance contre moi. Reprit sérieusement la Bête.

Puis Végéta ce dit que c'était un monstre humain, voulu par les hommes alors peut-être que, avec un peut de chance… Difficilement, il extirpa de l'arrière de son jeans son revolver qu'il pointa sur le Diable. Mais, à l'instant de tirer, une pointe de ki le fit grimacer, et sa main s'abaissa.

La balle fusa et frôla la cuisse du Diable. Aussitôt, un flot de sang jaillit et vint éclabousser le sol. A son contact, une fumée d'une blancheur immaculé s'éleva, révélant une barrière de perle toute autour du montre. Le Monstre, le visage tordu de colère, se tourna vers l'impudent qui avait oser le blesser. Enfin, plutôt l'impudente. Sans attendre, il arma son bras et il lança une boule de feu.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Cette chose arrête les faible attaque de ki, et filtre les plus grosse ! Expliqua rapidement Piccolo. Voilà pourquoi il résiste si bien.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt ! Voilà le secret de la forme du monstre ! Voilà pourquoi aucune de leurs attaque ne portait ! Chacun de leurs cou était alourdi par du ki, et même l'épée de Trunk, pourtant bien matériel, brillait de l'énergie du jeune homme.

- Papa ! !

Trop tard, la boule de feu toucha son but, sans que quiconque n'ai eut le temps de s'interposer. Végéta n'eut conscience que d'une atroce douleur remontant sa colonne vertébrale puis plus rien.

Sitôt qu'il vit son père inconscient, Trunk n'eut qu'une idée en tête : le venger. Ecartant délicatement Goten, il se redressa, dégaina son sabre et rejoignit Goku en face du monstre. Les deux Saïyens échangèrent un regard, puis le petit Prince laissa grimper son ki avant d'attaquer.

S'attendant à devoir arrêter sa lame, la Bête croisa les avant bras mais jamais le cou ne vint. Il se tourna vers son adversaire, une moquerie prête à fuser, quand il vit le sabre de se dernier planter dans la chaîne de perle. Une seconde, le temps resta figé puis la barrière explosa. Mais le Monstre n'eut pas le loisir de s'en formaliser, déjà Goku préparait son Kaméhaméha.

ooOoo

Ils étaient tous là, au Palais attendant l'instant fatidique de leurs mort. Krilin et C-18 assis l'un à coté de l'autre, non loin, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu s'entraînaient sous l'œil curieux de Videl et Chichi, Yamcha et Bulma, installer l'un a coté de l'autre, se rappelaient les vieux souvenir qu'ils partageaient ensemble, enfin, Dendé et Shibito, debout au bord de la terrasse, attendaient silencieusement d'avoir des nouvelles.

Puis, au bout d'une éternité, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, tout les guerrier levèrent la tête en même temps :

- … Ce vendeur n'arrêtait pas de…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Bulma, alors que Yamcha avait arrêter son histoire.

- Le ki. Je ne le sent plus.

- Le ki ? Quel ki ?

- Celui du Diable, répondit Dendé.

Aussitôt, des cri de joie retentirent. Tout le monde se leva pour fêter la nouvelle, du moins, jusqu'à la venu des combattants : Goten, en piteuse état portait le fils Brief, inconscient, Piccolo et Gohan se soutenaient l'un l'autre alors que Goku tenait dans ses bras le corps inanimé de Végéta au féminin.

- Que s'est il passer ?

Dendé se précipita pour soigner ce qui en avait le plus besoin. A la demande de Goten, il ranima Trunk rapidement, puis se tourna Gohan et Piccolo, son œil expert n'ayant vu aucune blessure physique sur Végéta.

Goku alla installer se dernier sur l'un des lits de fortune alors que Bulma, suivit de Yamcha venait aux nouvelles :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

Mais, au lieu de répondre, le guerrier posa son regard meurtrier sur Yamcha, un regard ou se mêlait colère et incompréhension. Oui, lui et le Prince ne s'était jamais entendu, oui, il lui en avait toujours voulu pour les Saïbaïman, pour Bulma, et parce qu'il était plus fort que lui mais de là à faire… _ça. _Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle chose. Il pensait le connaître, après toute les aventures qu'ils avaient partagé, de toute évidence, il se trompait.

- Goku ? appela Bulma, alors que son ami hésitait entre se cacher derrière la Présidente ou fuir. Goku, you hou ? ! Tu m'entends ?

Le Saïyen eut un microsursaut, réalisant qu'il fixait depuis un moment déjà Yamcha sans répondre à la question qui lui était posé. Il devinait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir devant tout le monde, Végéta ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, mais comment faire pour expliquer son comportement étrange ? Gardant son sérieux, il baissa les yeux sur celui-ci. Il semblait juste dormir, allongé entre les couvertures.

- C'est ma faute, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas réagit à temps.

- Pardon ? Elle le regarda avec des yeux exorbité pendant quelque second puis lui demanda une explication.

- C'est grâce à lui qu'on a vaincu et je n'ai pas été assez rapide quand le Diable à lancer sur lui une boule de ki.

- Une boule de feu ? s'étonna Yamcha, en baissant à son tour les yeux sur la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas brûlé ?

La question était pertinente. Hormis l'inconscience, Végéta était intacte. Même ces vêtements n'était pas roussit.

- C'est à cause de l'enfant qu'il porte. Intervint Dendé qui, ayant finit de soigner tout le monde, s'était approché pour l'ausculter à son tour. Le ki est puissant, il l'a protégé mais…

- Un enfant ?

Bulma, blanche comme un linge tituba, avant d'elle-même tombé évanouis… dans les bras de Goku. Car Yamcha aussi était sonné, mais tous les regards étaient sur Bulma aussi nul ne le vit se retirer.

Un enfant. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas… pourtant, l'évidence lui sauta au yeux. L'enfant ne pouvait être que de lui. Et il était la preuve irréfutable de son crime. Un enfant… il ne pouvait pas le laisser naître. Mais que faire alors ? La tuer ? Non ! Jamais ! Pas après ce qu'il avait fait ! Il n'en aurait jamais la force ! Mais s'il venait à naître, s'il venait à poser des question sur son…

Son ventre se tordit, il allait vomir sous peut. Mais un cri lui fit tourner la tête vers l'attroupement : Bulma s'était réveillé.

- Enceinte ! ! Comment ça enceinte ! ! Et de qui ?

- Bulma… essaya Goku.

- Toi ! Je suis sur que c'est toi !

- Hey ! ! Lui rétorqua Chichi. Mon mari n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

- Ha oui ?

Bulma, folle de rage, regardait tour à tour tout les hommes de l'assembler, comme si elle cherchait sur leur visage le signe de leur culpabilité.

- Je suis sur que quelqu'un ici sait ! ! Alors…

- Maman, arrête.

La voix de Trunk avait sonné, plus dure que de l'acier. La mère et le fils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, se défiant du regard. Le silence autour d'eux dura jusqu'à ce que Dendé ne le coupe :

- C'est ce que je craignait. Il est dans le coma.

- Et bien, il a intérêt d'y rester ! rétorqua Bulma en jetant une capsule par terre.

Elle grimpa dans son jet et parti, sans saluer personne.

Goku regarda son appareil disparaître à l'horizon, comme tout le monde, puis il s'approcha du Trunk :

- Notre porte t'es grande ouverte. Tu peux venir quand bon te semble et rester aussi longtemps que tu voudra.

Goten et Chichi (surtout Chichi) le regardèrent, stupéfait, alors que le petit Prince le remerciait.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 15: je suis désolé de vous dire

**Chapitre quinze Je suis désolée de vous dire que...**

Le bureau meublé avec classe ne laissait que peu d'imagination quant au revenu du propriétaire : un tapis couleur écorce sombre sur un paquet claire, des meuble de bois noir, des murs crèmes colorés par des tableaux et des masques. En entrant, Bulma sut immédiatement qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Le médecin, spécialiste de renommé mondial, l'invita à prendre place en face du bureau alors que lui même s'installait.

- Alors, Madame Brief…

- Mademoiselle Brief, s'il vous plaît. Madame c'est ma mère.

Un peu nerveux de recevoir une femme aussi influente qu'elle, le médecin lui sourit, s'excusa et reprit :

- Donc, mademoiselle Brief, vous êtes ici pour… votre cousine, c'est cela ?

Tout en parlant, il avait mit ces lunettes et avait ouvert le dossier papier qui était poser devant lui.

- C'est exact. Je souhaiterais la faire transférer dans votre clinique afin qu'elle ait les meilleurs soin.

Son professionnalisme reprenant le dessus, il prit le temps de feuilleter le maigre dossier médicale. Bien maigre, pour une fille de vingt ans.

- Hum… coma depuis deux mois… avec une grossesse…

Concentré sur le papier, il ne vit pas Bulma serrer les dents, ni ne remarqua la pointe de colère lorsqu'elle lui dit :

- Je veux juste qu'ils aient les meilleurs soins. Ma cousine, et mon… petit neveux.

Il crut que la Présidente avait hésité à cause du terme, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il ajouta, le sourire au lèvre :

- Ou petite nièce.

Bulma répondit à son sourire puis le laissa lire. Enfin, après quelque minute de silence, il posa le dossier et regarda Mademoiselle Brief.

- Vous devez vous douter que, après deux mois de coma, les chance qu'elle ne se réveil sont mince, même si elle est transporté ici. Nous ne pourrons pas faire beaucoup plus que dans un hôpital public.

- J'y tiens, docteur. Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleurs pour ma cousine.

- Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi deux mois après qu'elle soit tomber dans le coma ?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

Parce que Bulma se sentait honteuse de dire qu'il lui avait fallu deux mois pour digérer la nouvelle, qu'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour accepter ce fait : Végéta, son mari changer en femme, l'avait trompé, et attendait un enfant.

Décontenancer, l'homme s'excusa de son indiscrétion et se leva pour mettre un terme à l'entrevue. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là, lorsque Bulma l'imita qu'il remarqua le ventre légèrement arrondit de la femme la plus riche de cette hémisphère.

- Je… Pardon, je n'avait pas remarqué que vous attendiez un heureux événement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre, comme si elle cherchait l'heureux événement, puis sourit :

- Oui… ce n'est pas grave.

- Notre clinique va entrer en contacte avec l'hôpital ou se trouve actuellement votre cousine. Et les papiers administratifs vous serons envoyé dès qu'ils serons près. Nous nous occupons de tout.

- Très bien, merci docteur.

Elle lui serra la main et quitta le cabinet. Le médecin, en allant chercher son prochain rendez-vous, se demanda si le conflit qui avait poussé Mademoiselle Brief à ignorer sa cousine pendant deux mois n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec ces deux grossesses simultanées.

- Ha ces riches…

ooOoo

L'inspecteur Shinji était penché sur la disparition d'une jeune femme lorsque sonna son téléphone. Trop concentré sur cette épineuse enquête, il décida de laisser le répondeur se charger de l'appel.

_- Inspecteur Shinji. Pas là. Biiiiip._

_- Inspecteur Shinji ? Ici le docteur Wang, du CHU de la Capital, j'appelle parce que vous vouliez des nouvelles sur la patiente de la chambre deux cent treize, Bree Brief._

Curieux, l'inspecteur se leva pour fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

_- Sachez qu'elle à été transféré à la clinique de Sainte Marie. Sur la demande de Bulma Brief. Au re..._

Tombé sur le dossier, Shinji se précipita sur le combiner pour décrocher, avant la fin du message.

- Allô ? Doc ?

Surprit, le médecin resta silencieux un instant puis salua l'inspecteur.

- Vous dites qu'elle a été transféré par Bulma Brief ?

_- Exact. _

- Mais… L'admission… Je lis qu'elle a été déposé aux urgences mais je ne vois aucun nom.

_- Sans doute celui qui l'a amener c'est-il enfuis. On vois tellement de monde passer._ Expliqua le docteur.

- Oui… Oui, sans doute. Merci du cou de files, doc.

_- De rien. Au revoir._

Shinji raccrocha en se demandant si cela valait la peine de reprendre l'enquête. Le dossier disait qu'elle était enceinte, de deux mois.

- Sans doute du violeur…

Mais avec la victime dans le coma…

Etrange tout de même. Une jeune fille se présente à l'hôpital, avec de graves blessures, des tracess évidente d'une agression sexuel, mais sans va dans la nuit. Deux jours plus tard, elle est amenée par on ne sais qui au urgence, présentant un coma mais sans aucune blessure apparente.

- Représailles de l'agresseur, sans doute.

Agresseur qui n'avait pas fait d'autre victime, d'ailleurs. Ils n'avait pas, dans toute leurs enquêtes, trouvé de corrélation avec celle-ci.

C'est cet instant que son collègue et mentor choisi pour toquer, et entrer dans son bureau.

- C'est l'heure de la pause ! s'exclama-t-il en posant un café sur le bureau.

- Vous prenez trop de pause.

- Et vous pas assez. Vous travaillez sur quoi ? La disparue ?

- Nan, je relis… Un vieux dossier.

Son collègue contourna le bureau pour lire au dessus de son épaule.

- Ha oui, j'me souviens… elle s'était enfuis de l'hôpital. Du nouveau ?

- Elle y a été admise deux jour plus tard.

- L'agresseur ?

- Je pense. Mais elle est dans le coma.

Le nouveau venu grogna puis prit une chaise.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait replonger le nez dans ce dossier ?

- Elle a été transféré dans une clinique huppée sur demande de Bulma Brief.

- Bulma Brief ? s'étonna son collègue.

- Ouais. Je me demande pourquoi elle s'y prend s'y tard.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas ou était… il se saisi du dossier… sa cousine.

- Peut-être.

Mais Shinji n'était pas convaincu. Il y avait quelque chose dans se dossier qui ne tournait pas rond. Il voulait savoir quoi.

Il se leva, se saisit de sa veste et prit la direction de la sorti :

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je sort !

- Et la disparue ?

- Ca fait quatre jours ! !

Il voulu lui répondre, mais trop tard, Shinji avait disparu.

ooOoo

Elle était là, aussi pâle que les couvertures sur elle, d'une maigreur effrayante, ses cheveux s'étalant en auréole sombre autour de son visage calme, presque serein. Oui, serein, s'était le mot.

Elle dormait. C'est tout. De sa bouche entrouverte s'écoulait un mince filet de respiration, sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux par moment s'agitaient, ses sourcils se fronçaient, mais sinon, elle était détendu.

Face à se spectacle, Bulma resta figé. Elle s'était préparer à avoir un choc, mais ne s'attendait pas à ça. Parce que jamais, depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Végéta n'avait parut aussi tranquille, aussi bien.

La Présidente de la Corps baissa les yeux sur le ventre, encore plat de la jeune fille. Là, juste là, grandissait ce gamin, fruit de l'infidélité de son mari. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui en était le père, et quelque par, elle s'en fichait. Son mari l'avait trompé. Pour elle, s'était tout ce qui importait. Le fier, l'honorable Prince Saïyen était allé voir ailleurs.

Pourtant si l'un des deux devait trompé l'autre, s'était elle non ? Après tout, c'était lui qui devait payer pour ces crimes passé, pas elle ! Lui qui ce contre fichait totalement de tout, de tout le monde et surtout d'avoir changer de sexe ! alors ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui allait faire vœux de chasteté pour ça !

Sa furieuse réflexion fut coupé par deux cous à la porte. Sans qu'elle n'en donne l'autorisation, un homme, assez jeune, vêtu d'un costume gis sous un longue veste sombre, entra.

- Madame Brief ?

- Mademoiselle. Corrigea-t-elle, mécontente.

Mais bon, elle qui fuyait la presse et les mondanités n'était approché que de ses associés, alors il était normal que personne ne le sache. Elle se radoucit :

- Vous désirez ?

- Félicitations, il montra son ventre et elle eut un signe de tête rapide pour le remercier. Inspecteur Shinji, Unité Spécial d'Aide aux Victimes.

- Jamais entendu parlé, lui répondit Bulma en regardant l'insigne qu'il lui montrait.

- Nous essayons de faire notre travail dans la plus grande discrétion.

Elle acquiesça et retourna à sa contemplation.

La police. Ici. Mais pourquoi ? si la question lui brûlait les lèvres, elle n'en montra rien, et préféra attendre qu'il lui donne plus ample information sur son mari.

- Ce doit être terrible, fit Shinji au bout d'un moment de silence. D'être la plus fortunée du monde et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ses proches.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard dure, une réplique acerbe à lui rétorquer mais se révisa et ce contenta de lui dire dans un souffle :

- Je ne suis pas la plus riche du monde.

Il acquiesça, l'air de dire 't'es quand même riche', puis demanda :

- Pourquoi faire transférer votre cousine seulement maintenant ?

- J'ignorais qu'elle était à l'hôpital, menti Bulma, consciente que si elle disait 'je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'elle', elle se mettrait la police à dos.

Il demanda encore si elle savait qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, il y a de cela deux moi.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne semblez pas savoir beaucoup de chose sur votre cousine.

- Elle et moi ne nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps.

Il acquiesça encore, ponctuant juste d'un « oui, oui » pas très convaincu.

- Savez-vous qu'elle est enceinte ?

Shinji nota les doigts qui se crispèrent sur la barre du lit une seconde, et la pointe de colère quand elle dit que oui, elle savait.

- Savez-vous qui est le père ?

- Non.

Bulma avait répondu trop vite. Elle le savait. Mais la colère qu'elle gardait en elle l'y avait poussé.

- Quand, vous et votre cousine avez-vous reprit contacte ?

- Il y a de cela deux mois.

Elle préférait ne pas mentir, au cas ou la police fouillerait bien. C'était à parier qu'il y avait des photo de Chichi, Végéta et elle en train de faire les boutiques. Foutu paparazis.

- Et… avez-vous notez quelque chose d'étrange ? Etait-elle nerveuse ? Y avait-il quelqu'un qui lui tournait autour ? avait-elle reçus des menaces ?

- Non ! Bulma perdait patient. Pourquoi toutes ses questions !

- Mademoiselle Brief, je suis navré de vous apprendre ça mais, je crains fort que votre cousine n'ai été violée.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 16: que vous êtes un monstre

**Chapitre seize : ...que vous êtes un monstre.**

Ô mon Dieu ! Mais comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être vrai ? Comment avait-elle put avoir lieu ? Quand et où ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Un viol. Non, mais bien sur que non. Jamais personne n'oserait faire une chose pareille à son époux. Mais la scène dans la galerie marchande lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était plus son époux ! Ô non, comment avait-elle put laisser une telle chose se produire ?

Une nouvelle crampe lui tordit l'estomac et elle se pencha encore une fois sur la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir de la bile, ayant déjà recraché tout ce qu'elle avait mangé plus tôt.

Ô si elle avait su ! si seulement elle avait pensé à… l'impensable ! Si on le lui avait dit… Elle aurait décroché quand les médecins avaient appelé, l'informant de la présence sa « cousine » dans leurs mur. Elle aurait confirmé la demande d'avortement, plus sur pour cette dernière mais maintenant… Maintenant, le délai de huit semaines était écoulé. Il était trop tard et Végéta… Végéta allait devoir porté jusqu'au bout l'enfant de son violeur.

Elle se pencha encore, alors que quelqu'un venait toquer à la porte. Une voix qu'elle reconnue immédiatement comme celle de Yamcha se fit entendre. De toute évidence, il était inquiet :

- Bulma ? La clinique a appelé… Il paraît que ça fait plus de trois quart d'heure que tu t'es enfermé dans leur toilette… Bulma ?

- Va t'en !

B- ulma, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien ! C'est le bébé.

Mais pas convaincu du tout par la faible voix de la Présidente, Yamcha lui répondit qu'il allait ouvrir la porte :

- Non ne…

Trop tard, un cou bien placé fit exploser le loquet et les gonds. La porte vacilla un instant avant d'être retiré par la star du Base Ball. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'agenouilla au coté de Bulma, prenant soin d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux rougit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… suis un monstre. Et elle plongea son visage dans la cuvette, prise d'une nouvelle crise pendant laquelle il lui tint les cheveux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Consciente qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, Bulma répondit, la tête toujours au dessus des toilettes :

- La police m'a interrogé.

- La police ?

- Sur ma cousine.

- Et ?

- Si Végéta est enceinte, c'est qu'il a été violé.

Parce qu'elle fut encore prise d'une crampe, Bulma ne vit pas Yamcha blanchir. La police maintenant. Et Bulma savait. Ô non… il aurait dut agir avant qu'il n'entre dans cette clinique surprotégé. Mais il n'en avait pas eut la force et maintenant… Maintenant la police enquêtait. Ils allaient fouiller, poser des questions et alors, forcément, ils finirons par découvrir qu'il y avait de l'animosité entre Végéta et lui et que, comme par hasard, il y a deux mois de cela, il avait manqué un entraînement.

Malgré la panique qui l'habitait, il se força à reporter son attention sur Bulma, qui maintenant pleurait à chaude larme. Elle se disait monstrueuse. Si elle savait…

- Bulma… Tu n'es pas un monstre…

- SI ! ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'il m'avait trompé et j'ai même pas chercher plus loin mais en fait…

- Bulma, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Mais si, bien sur que je pouvais savoir ! s'emporta-t-elle. J'aurais du y penser ! J'aurais du !

Mais retrancher derrière son orgueil, elle n'avait pas voulu trouver d'excuse à celui qui l'avait blessé.

- Enfin, Bulma…

- Mais c'est Végéta ! J'aurais du savoir que jamais… jamais…

Jamais il n'irai écarter les cuisses comme une femme, s'allonger, se laisser prendre. Non, jamais il n'aurait fait l'amour comme une femme.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Bulma.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et murmura, dans un souffle :

- Merci. Merci d'être rester avec moi.

Elle posa son front contre l'épaule musclée du plus si jeune homme que ça et ferma les yeux, calmée pour un temps. Yamcha resta immobile, se répétant en boucle la dernière phrase de Bulma. Elle sonnait comme la plus terrible des accusations.

Puis il réalisa qu'elle s'était endormit alors, délicatement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il la souleva et partit.

ooOoo

Le palais de Dendé était resplendissant. Plus grand, plus beau et plus rayonnant d'une aura mystique et mystérieuse que jamais. Pourtant, toute cette splendeur ne semblait pas émouvoir le propriétaire des lieux. Non, bien au contraire, Dendé passait sans la voir. Il semblait inquiet.

Il avait de quoi. Il y a de cela deux mois, il étaient venu à bout d'un monstre que quelqu'un quelque part avait voulu voir apparaître. Et ce quelqu'un, impossible de mettre la main dessus. Bulma avait pourtant réussi à ce procuré le dossier de l'enquête sur le vole du diamant, mais la police piétinait. Et il n'y avait aucune façon magique de le retrouver.

Ce qui inquiétait réellement Dendé, c'était que, il y a de cela deux mois, le Diable n'avait pas quitté son royaume, mais une prison. Cela signifiait qu'a l'heure actuel, le roi avait retrouvé son trône, et qu'il existait une façon de lui faire poser le pied dans cette dimension. Une façon déjà utilisée dans le passé, et qui avait contraint Michel à aller le combattre et l'enfermer.

Donc ce que craignait Dendé, s'était que l'individu qui avait libéré le Diable, n'use de cet magie pour lui ouvrir les portes de ce monde. Bon, encore fallait-il savoir de quel magie il était question.

C'est pourquoi le jeune Dieu alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du palais. Cette dernière n'avait subie aucune perte lors de la destruction quasi total du lieu saint, hormis quelque très vieux documents qui n'avaient pas supporté d'être ainsi recouvert de débris.

Dendé chercha pendant des heures, puis des jours, dans chaque livre ou il était question du Diable, qu'il y soit présent sous se nom ou un autre. Piccolo aurait voulu l'aider mais la bibliothèque était un lieu sacré dans le sacré, et il n'y avait pas accès, même s'il ne faisait qu'un avec un ancien Dieu.

Enfin, alors qu'il allait perdre espoir, Dendé trouva les réponses à ses question, dans les mémoires interdites d'un adorateur de Satan. Le livre en main, il quitta son antre pour rejoindre Piccolo, qui attendait dehors, assis à un mètre du sol.

- Il n'y a pas de date précise, dit-il.

Le guerrier Nameck ouvrit les yeux, tout en quittant la position de méditation :

- Vraiment ?

- Il est jusque question « de la lune noir »

- La nuit sans lune. Mais elle à lieu une fois par moi. Donc le rituel peut avoir lieu n'importe quand. Dans un moi, comme dans un siècle.

Dendé acquiesça puis lut à haute voix un passage du texte qui l'intriguait :

- « …l'énergie vierge offerte par le sacrifice de la pureté souillée… » Je ne comprend pas.

- De doute évidence, c'est d'une personne en particulier.

- Comment reconnaître cette personne ?

Piccolo réfléchit un moment, tournant cette étrange phrase dans sa tête, puis dit :

- Y a-t-il des signes annonciateur de ce rituel ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il faut que je cherche. Soupira Dendé, en montrant la porte de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ?

- Si c'est le cas. Si nous pouvons savoir quand il aura lieu. Qui doit être sacrifier, cela pourrait nous permettre de mettre la main sur celui ou ceux qui veulent voir le Diable.

- Mais cela mettrai des vies en dangers ! s'offusqua Dendé.

- Si c'est notre seul chance…

- Je vais chercher un autre moyen, coupa le jeune Dieu en reprenant la direction de la bibliothèque.

Piccolo le regarda partir, mal à l'aise d'avoir eut un désaccord, le premier, avec lui. Mais plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'eut l'occasion de lui en reparler, et de s'excuser, puisque Dendé ne quittait plus son antre de livre.

ooOoo

Se glisser dans sa chambre sans se faire repéré n'avait pas été une chose facile mais il y était parvenu. Après plusieurs visite au coté de Bulma, il avait repéré ou était les caméras de surveillance, ou regarder pour ne pas qu'elles film son visage. Et maintenant, il était là, dans sa chambre.

Se n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la voyait mais s'était tout comme. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir sa peau blanche, le contraste de ses longs cheveux noir, son expression sereine et surtout, son ventre arrondi par les cinq moi de grossesse.

Calmé Bulma n'avait pas été facile, les trois moi écoulé n'avait pas suffit et le soir encore, quand il allait dans sa chambre, juste à coté de celle de la Présidente, il l'entendait pleurait, la deviner serrer un vêtement de Végéta ou son oreiller.

Il s'en voulait. Pour son geste évidemment. Jamais il n'avait voulu aller aussi loin. S'il n'y avait eut l'alcool, sans doute se serait-il contrôlé mais… Il s'en voulait aussi de faire souffrir Bulma. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Alors il était là, pour réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Effacer, un peut, ce crime immonde qu'il avait oser commettre. Que ceux qui pense que ce n'était pas pour Bulma qu'il faisait ça, mais juste pour sauver sa peau le dise. Il y avait du vrai. La peur de la police lui donnait des ailes. Ces dernier était revenu, au manoir cette fois, et avait questionner tout le monde.

Sauf Trunk.

Trunk n'était pas là. Trunk n'était jamais là. Depuis qu'il était revenu de la bataille, il était toujours en vadrouille, chez Goten ou ailleurs. L'idée qu'il savait s'était immiscé dans son esprit, mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Si s'était vrai, il était foutu : que faire contre un demi-Saïyen fou furieux ? mais si s'était faux, comment vérifier ?

Alors il ne disait rien. Quand Bulma et son fils se disputait sur ses trop longue absence, qu'elle le prenait à parti, il lui souriait et répondait qu'il n'était pas son père. Elle fulminait, mais ensuite, le remerciait de ne pas chercher à prendre la place du Prince.

Maintenant qu'il était ici, devant ce corps inanimé, il manqua une fois encore de courage, puis repensa à Bulma, à cette dernière répondant à la police. Il imagina la scène, la tête qu'elle ferait si un jour, elle venait à l'apprendre. Cela lui redonna du courage.

Il tira de sa poche une paire de gant en cuire noir, qui allait très bien avec l'imperméable sombre qu'il portait, et les enfila.

Elle était relier à un cardiogramme. Il ferait avec. Il n'aura qu'à… lui briser la nuque. Son coeur une fois à l'arrêt alertera les médecin mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, il sera déjà loin

Sans un regard pour elle, la tête tourner sur le coté, il posa la main sur sa bouche, prenant bien soin de lui boucher le nez.

Son cou gracile était là, à porté de main, pourtant il ne se sentait pas la force de mettre les main dessus. Mais il devait agir. Son rythme cardiaque grimpait en flèche et même si elle était dans le coma, il la senti s'agiter, chercher à se libérer se cette prise qui l'étouffait donnant des cous dans le vide. Il n'en appuya que plus.

Aller. S'était pourtant simple ! Comme briser une brindille. Un geste rapide et on n'en parlerait plus.

Ses bras et ses jambes remuèrent avec moins de vigueur. Le bip du cardiogramme ralentit. En dessous des trente pulsations par minute, une alarmes alerterait le personnel médical. Il devait agir. Elle était à trente-huit pulsations par minute

Il ferma les yeux, se vida la tête et inspira profondément.

Puis soudain, alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé, que le seuil limite allait être atteint, il senti le ki de l'enfant, car se ne pouvait qu'être le sien, enfler et irriguer tout le corps de la mère. Lorsqu'il le senti sous ses doigt, il ne put que retirer sa main, brûlé malgré le gant.

Incrédule, il la fixa un instant, alors que l'énergie retombait. Puis il s'approcha du ventre rond. Cet… chose n'était intervenu que pour ce sauver soi-même, il l'avait parfaitement comprit. Et, bien que jeune, il avait sut contrôler et diriger son ki en une attaque rapide et efficace.

Il voulu poser ses main sur le ventre, mais, comme une mise en garde, le ki augmenta à nouveau.

Un monstre. Il allait être le père d'un monstre, qui, à cinq mois, avait déjà conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Effrayer par se constat, Yamcha recula puis quitta la chambre au pas de course, se fichant d'être vu ou non par les caméras de sécurité.

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 17: mort de rire

**Chapitre dix-sept : mort de rire  
**

Autour de lui, ce n'était que douceur, chaleur et tranquillité. Il baignait dans un océan de béatitude. Il ne savait pas ou il était. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était bien, et s'était tous ce qui lui importait.

Son passé, les gens qu'il avait fréquenté… Envolé. Oublié. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus que lui. Juste lui. S'il vivait, s'était pour lui. Et s'était bien.

Le temps ? une minute ou un siècle, impossible de le dire. Le temps n'avait pas de raison d'être ici. Plus rien n'avait de raison d'être.

Puis, soudainement, l'eau, si s'était de l'eau, ne lui donna plus l'air que jusqu'à présent elle lui fournissait. Il étouffait. Pris de panique, il eut beau s'agiter, battre des pieds et des mains pour regagner la surface. Rien à faire, il se noyait.

La douleur, sensation oublier depuis longtemps, de ses poumons était la seul chose qui le maintenait… conscient ? Mais il sentait sa mort, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, arriver.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre douleur, venant de son ventre cette fois, ne prenne le pas sur celle de ces poumons. Immédiatement, il sentit l'aire si précieux revenir. Reprenant sa respiration il sentit encore une fois la douleur de son ventre avant qu'elle ne s'arrête totalement.

Il était… bon, il n'était pas mort. Mais il l'avait frôlé de près. De très près. Sans l'avoir vu venir. Cette océan de douceur offrait donc des menaces. Pouvait-il y demeurer sachant cela ?

ooOoo

Comme tout les matins, l'infirmière Sandra vint faire la toilette de ses patients. Elle ne put retenir un juron en entrant dans la chambre cent seize. Comment un légume pouvait avoir un gamin, alors qu'elle, qui essayait depuis trois an maintenant, avait fait trois fausse couche ?

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher pour faire le travail pour lequel elle était payé. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que la patiente papillonnait des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que… Docteur ! Appela-t-elle en ce précipitant dans le couloir. Docteur !

Dans la chambre, Végéta avait vaguement conscience d'être à l'hôpital, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il se frotta les yeux en marmonnant, mais se figea. Sa voix, c'était celle d'une femme. Non. Pas encore.

Il ne remarqua pas le médecin qui était entré, suivit par l'infirmière. Non. Mortifié, le regard poser sur le plafond, il essayait de se donner la force de se regarder, mais trop effrayé par ce qu'il allait découvrir, n'osai baisser les yeux sur son propre corps.

- Mademoiselle ? Si vous m'entendez, voulez-vous bien me regarder.

Elle ne le regarda pas. A la place, elle se regarda. Le médecin vit son visage se décomposer alors qu'elle découvrait son ventre rond.

- Non… souffla-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Non ! Enlevez-moi ça ! Enlevez-le ! Enlevez-moi ça !

Tout en criant, elle s'était mit à frapper, son ventre qui, sans que personne ne le remarque, puisqu'ils étaient occupé à essayer de la maintenir en place, s'était mit à luire d'une douce lumière dorée.

- Calmez-vous ! De l'aide ! !

- Enlevez-le ! ! Enlevez-le !

Plusieurs infirmier et infirmière avaient accouru dés les premiers cris et essayait de tenir la jeune femme qui, bien que dans le coma depuis trois moi, gardait des réserve de force, sans doute décuplé par la colère.

Le médecin prépara une piqûre de calmant pendant que ses collègues tentaient de l'attacher au lit. Il la lui injecta mais elle n'eut aucun effet. Il décida de doubler puis tripler la dose.

Enfin, elle se calma. Attacher au lit, elle ce contenta de regarder haineusement son ventre, des larmes de colère et d'impuissance coulant sur ses joues.

ooOoo

Lorsque la clinique avait appeler pour dire que sa cousine était sorti du coma, Bulma avait quitter sa réunion en urgence pour s'y rendre. Cependant, on ne l'autorisa pas à la voir tout de suite, et elle fut conduite devant le médecin avec qui elle s'était entretenue pour la faire transféré.

Après quelque politesse rapidement échangé, Bulma demanda quand Bree pourrait quitter l'hôpital. La question, auquel le médecin ne s'attendait pas immédiatement, le gêna, et il répondit avec hésitation :

- Et bien… Mademoiselle Brief… Comprenez que nous faisons tout pour cela mais… Depuis qu'elle est réveillé, votre cousine… s'avère être un danger pour son entourage, mais surtout pour elle.

- Pardon ?

- Nous ne pouvons la laisser sortir ainsi. Il est de mon devoir de lui faire suivre une psychothérapie.

- Une psychothérapie ? Ma cousine ? Répéta Bulma, pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Jamais elle ne répondre à vos psy.

- Nous allons tout de même essayer.

Mécontente de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulais, car une enfant de riche restait une enfant de riche, Bulma joua sa carte maîtresse :

- Docteur. Vous savez déjà pourquoi ma cousine est violente n'est-ce pas ? La police est venu vous interroger, vous aussi.

- Oui… répondit-il, ne sachant pas ou elle voulait en venir

- Une psychothérapie est donc inutile.

Il fronça les sourcil devant cet femme qui voulait lui apprendre son métier, aussi génial soit-elle.

-Mademoiselle Brief, même si on connaît la cause de cette violence, il faut pouvoir la canaliser, l'endiguer. Et seul une psychothérapie, qui aura pour but l'acceptation des faits, le permettra.

Bulma grogna devant ce bonhomme qui l'avait remise à sa place. Finalement, peut-être n'avait-elle pas choisi la bonne clinique, en fin de compte.

- Puis-je voir ma cousine, maintenant ?

Il hésita puis lui dit de la suivre.

Elle est sous calmant. Mais elle résiste, d'ou certaine précaution.

Végéta avait été transféré dans une autre section de la clinique, la section psychiatrique nota amèrement Bulma. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle remarqua immédiatement la perfusion, pour les calmants, sans doute, mais aussi qu'il avait les pieds et les poings liés au lit.

- Je vais vous laisser. Ne la détacher sous aucun prétexte.

Elle acquiesça ou dû le faire. Elle ne savait plus. Bulma s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, le regard perdu dans le vide, du coté de la fenêtre.

- Vé… Végéta. C'est moi. Salut. Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près de la tête de lit.

Pas de réponse. Pas même de réaction. Bulma senti les larmes venir mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

- Comment vas-tu ?

La question était stupide tant la réponse était évidente. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, en fait. Alors, elle raconta ce qui s'était passer, pendant ses cinq mois d'absence.

L'enquête sur le vole du diamant qui piétinait, la promotion de Gohan, les rendez-vous quasi régulier entre Chichi, Videl et elle, les bonnes notes de Trunk, la première échographie qu'elle avait faite, celle du quatrième moi ou on entend le cœur du bébé.

- Tu aurais vu la tête du médecin ! Il ne comprenait ce que ça pouvait être ! « La colonne n'est pas aussi longue » qu'il disait ! J'avait envi de lui dire « vous en faite pas, ce n'est qu'une queue de.. »

- Va t'en. Coupa tout Végéta.

- Pardon ?

Il tourna vers elle son regard noir, brûlant de colère, et hurla :

- VA T'EN ! !

S'il n'avait été attaché, sans doute lui aurait-il sauté dessus. Bulma sursauta, se leva et recula, effrayé.

- Végéta…

- VA T'EN ! !

De l'hystérie. Pure et simple. Prise d'une crise de larme, Bulma préféra fuir avant que la peine ne soit remplacer par de la colère et qu'elle ne hurle à son tour sur Végéta.

Dans la chambre, Végéta se laissa retomber dans le lit, alors qu'une infirmière entrait, tenant à la main une piqûre de calmant. Déjà ?

Il n'avait pas supporté de la voir arrivé, car même s'il avait fait semblant de ne pas la regarder, il l'avait vue. Pas inquiète, pas effrayer. Mais heureuse. Heureuse de porter un enfant. Heureuse d'être vivante. Il l'avait entendu. Tous, ils avaient continuer leurs misérable vie sans avoir besoin de lui.

S'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il ne put aller plus en avant dans sa réflexion, quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Il lui jeta un regard bref qu'il ne remarqua pas avant de regarder à nouveau la fenêtre. Végéta ne le connaissait pas. S'était un homme, grand, jeune, plutôt beau, en costume sombre.

Il s'approcha, contourna le lit pour se mettre devant son regard, et lui montra une plaque métallique.

- Inspecteur Shinji, Unité Spécial d'Aide aux Victimes.

Pas de réaction. On l'avait prévenu que sa seul piste était assez…. Particulière.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Non, toujours rien. Il se permis de prendre place dans l'un des sièges, non loin du lit, puis continua :

- Je suis ici car, il y a de cela cinq moi environ, vous avez été admise à l'hôpital pour un poignet fracturé.

Le petit suspens qu'il laissa pour une quelconque réaction ne laissa voir… Rien du tout. Elle continuait de regarder au dessus de son épaule, comme si il y avait à la fenêtre le plus intéressant des spectacles.

- Les médecins ont rapidement constater que votre poignet à été brisé par une pression. La pression d'une main humaine. Je me demande vraiment qui sur cette Terre à la force de briser un os à main nu.

Il remarqua que les mains de la jeune femmes s'était mise à trembler. De rage ? De peur ? De honte ? Ce fut cependant sa seul réaction, sans doute inconsciente.

- Les médecins ont également découvert que vous avez été violé, fit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, réaction très consciente, mais ne dit rien. L'inspecteur était habitué. Après tout, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le premier viol qu'il voyait passer sous ses yeux.

- L'enfant que vous portez, est du violeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant sans doute à retenir ses larmes, à l'origine tout aussi mystérieuse que ses tremblements. Il lui laissa un instant pour qu'elle se calme puis reprit :

- L'homme qui vous a accompagné à l'hôpital, se soir là, Son Goku. Une vrai montagne de muscle, non ? Je suis aller l'interroger. Bizarre d'ailleurs. Que faisait-il en ville alors qu'il vit à cinq milles kilomètre d'ici.

Pas de réponse. Ni de réaction. Elle semblait totalement calmée.

- Très bien. Il se pencha, comme pour confier un secret, et dit rapidement, ma théorie c'est que c'est lui qui vous a agressé. Quand il a compris la porter de son geste, il vous à conduite l'hôpital. Pourquoi vous en êtes sortit, je ne sais pas. Mais toujours est-il qu'il a dut réaliser qu'à l'hôpital, il y avait des preuve de son acte, et qu'il a du essayer de se débarrasser de vous. Mais là encore, une fois les choses faites. Il a pris peur et vous a amener aux urgence, sans rester cette fois-ci.

Enfin, elle baissa les yeux sur lui. A sa surprise, elle ne fondit pas en larme, ne démentit pas désespérément ou laissa échapper l'histoire telle qu'elle s'était sans doute passée. Non, au grand étonnement de l'inspecteur, elle éclata de rire :

- Ca… Carot… Me… Me… Faire…ça….articula-t-elle entre deux éclats.

Puis, une fois calmé, elle retrouva sa léthargie.

Shinji préféra partir. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné de cette entretien, s'était le démenti de ça théorie et un nom « Carot ». Il en savait encore moins qu'en entrant dans cette chambre.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 18: sept ans de malheur

Pardon pour ce retard, je n'avais pas accès à mon ordinateur sous la main. Mais c'est arranger maintenant et c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre un nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre dix-huit : sept ans de malheur**

Trunk était allongé dans l'herbe encore verte d'une prairie de la montagne, la tête posée sur le torse de Goten, les doigts de celui-ci caressant distraitement les cheveux lavande du jeune Brief quand son portable sonna.

Il grogna, mécontent de voir se paisible moment interrompu et sorti l'appareil de sa poche, sans bouger d'un poil.

- Alors ?

- Ma mère. Répondit-il sans décrocher.

- Bah laisse pas sonner !

Le cadet Son ne comprenait pas d'où venait l'animosité qu'il sentait entre Trunk et Bulma. Il la mettait su le dos du rapprochement connaissait la Présidente et son ex-petit-copain mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Une chose que Trunk ne voulait pas lui dire. Et Goten n'aimait pas quand Trunk lui cachait des choses.

Pendant qu'il cogitait, le cou de file s'était achevé, et justement, le jeune Brief s'était redressé, et fouillait la clairière à la recherche de sa veste et son t-shirt.

- Hey ! Où tu va ! l'interpella Goten en l'imitant.

- Désolé je… il enfila sa veste, je doit y allé. Il trouva son t-shirt et voulu l'enfiler, mais Goten l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? demanda-t-il en lui retirant sa veste.

- Mon père. Il s'est réveillé.

- Ho. Fut la seul réaction du jeune Son. Tu veux je t'accompagne ?

Trunk le laissa l'habiller, enfin le rhabiller tout en méditant la question. Il ne savait pas quel serais sa réaction devant son père. Mieux valait être prudent.

Il prit les mains de Goten, qui finissait de fermer sa veste, dans les siennes et lui dit :

- Je préfère y aller seul.

Il embrassa les doigt du garçon qui lui sourit.

- Je comprend, t'en fais pas.

- A tout à l'heure.

Et il s'envola dans le ciel encore très bleu de cette fin de septembre.

- A tout à l'heure, répondit doucement Goten, avant de se retourner pour rentrer.

ooOoo

L'infirmière de l'accueil le regarda d'un œil gourmands jusqu'à ce qu'il ai disparu du hall. Il secoua la tête amusé, habitué à ce genre de regard de la par de la gente féminine, puis redevint sérieux lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir de la chambre de son père.

Psychiatrie. On le croyait fou. Un nouveau regain de colère envers sa mère, qui avait refuser les soins à domicile, vint lui brûler l'estomac. C'était sa faute, à elle si il était ici. S'était sa faute, à elle, si Il avait put levé la main sur lui. Mais s'était sa faute, à lui, s'il était aller jusqu'au bout.

Car si une année de réflexion dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps lui avait permit de digérer, juste un peu la chose, de modifier son point de vue, il ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable. Et il ferait tout pour pouvoir changer le passer.

Devant la porte, il marqua un temps d'hésitation. Aurait-il la force de faire face à son père ? Et lui, voudrait-il voir quelqu'un qui n'était même pas venu l'aider ? Qui n'osait pas le venger par peur de le décevoir ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir cet inspecteur dont il avait entendu parler. Les deux homme se regardèrent un instant, comme s'ils se jaugeaient, puis Shinji parla :

- Je suis…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Si vous voulez bien me laisser passer.

Trunk se savait désagréable. Mais il était venu ici que pour une seul chose : voir son père, et rien d'autre.

- Vous être Trunk Brief, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais qui je suis, merci.

L'inspecteur lui sourit :

- Je voudrais vous poser quelque question, au sujet de votre grande cousine.

- Pas maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Oui, vous avez souvent des choses à faire.

L'inspecteur faisait référence au fait qu'en cinq mois d'enquête, s'était la première fois qu'ils se croisaient, comme si le jeune homme cherchait à éviter la police.

- Je souhaiterai que vous veniez me voir, finit-il par dire, en lui tendant une carte de visite.

- C'est inutile. Je ne sais rien.

- Rien sur quoi ?

Mais cette question n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir de l'héritier Brief.

- Venez quand même.

- Je viendrai.

Mais en le voyant fourrer négligemment dans sa poche le petit carton blanc, Shinji se dit que ce n'était pas sur. Pas sur du tout. Il salua le jeune homme puis passa son chemin.

Trunk, devant la porte, médita un instant sa rencontre avec le policier. Il ne perdait vraiment pas son temps. A peine tiré du coma que déjà il venait le harceler. Bon, même si leur quête était noble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leurs en vouloir. Parce qu'ils piétinaient d'abord, et ensuite parce que, s'il venait résoudre l'enquête et à arrêter Yamcha, et bien, il n'aura pas eut l'occasion de faire justice lui même. Oui, il le savait, les deux idées étaient totalement contradictoire, mais s'était ainsi. La police, quoi qu'elle face, le mettait en rogne.

Il ce décida enfin à frapper, et n'ayant pas de réponse, entra. De voir son père amaigri et ligoté lui retourna l'estomac, mais il essaya de n'en rien montrer.

- Salut… Papa.

Il avait hésiter à utiliser le mot. Oui, s'était son père, aujourd'hui plus que jamais il le ressentait mais il ne savait si Végéta lui, dans l'état actuel des choses, était capable de le supporter. Après tout, aussi simple qu'il pouvait être, ce mot renfermait tout de même tout ce qu'il n'avait plus : une femme, un enfant, un corps d'homme.

Végéta tourna la tête vers lui, mais se fut tout. Pas de sourire. Pas de froncement de sourcil. Rien. Il le regarda un instant, hésiter sur la pas de la porte, puis retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

Trunk n'osait plus bouger. Partir ? Non, plutôt mourir que de le laisser là, dans cette immense chambre vide, seul. Avancer ? non, le regard du Prince, plus neutre que jamais, l'avait pétrifier. Il n'y avait strictement rien lu. Ni colère d'être encore déranger, ni joie de le voir. Rien.

Alors Trunk resta sur le pas de la porte, immobile et silencieux pendant plus de deux heures. Les visites étaient terminé depuis un moment quand enfin, une infirmière entra tenant un plateau repas à la main.

- Mademoiselle Bief ! C'est l'heure de…

Elle se figea et faillit faire tomber le plateau en voyant la silhouette de Trunk devant elle.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

Enfin il réagit et se tourna vers la femme qui lui demanda si il allait bien. Il dit que oui, alors qu'il était claire que se n'était pas le cas. Elle lui demanda alors de quitter la clinique, les heures de visites étant dépassé.

Trunk se tourna vers Végéta, indécis puis finit par lui dire au revoir, de loin. Le Prince ne réagit qu'une fois son fils sortit, en murmurant, à son tour, un « au revoir, fils » presque inaudible.

ooOoo

Parce qu'il se comportait bien depuis deux semaine, à savoir le jour de son réveil, les médecins avait consentit à réduire la dose de calmant et à renoncer aux attaches.

C'est ainsi que, un matin Végéta put se rendre dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas de long miroir qui lui permettait de se voir entièrement, non, il devait reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour pouvoir observer la parti supérieur de son corps.

Immonde. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ce gros ventre au dessus duquel ballottait deux seins qui petit à petit se gorgeait de lait… C'était immonde.

Il avait pourtant trouvé Bulma radieuse lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Trunk mais là… S'était affreux. Affreux ! AFFREUX ! !

Ecoeuré, il jeta contre le miroir tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main : du gel douche à la trousse de toilette en fer. Cette dernière fit éclaté la glace en mille et un morceau qui se répandirent sur les lavabos, juste devant, et sur le sol. En les voyant, Végéta se calma.

A ce moment là, alerter par le bruit, on vint frapper à la porte, mais il avait prit soins de la fermer à clef.

- Mademoiselle Brief ! Tout va bien ? Mademoiselle Brief ! !

Comme il en était coutume, elle ne répondit pas. Elle fit trois pas pour atteindre le miroir, marchant ainsi sur les bris de glace, qui lui entaillèrent les pieds. Elle grimaça, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

Végéta fixa un instant ses multiples reflets dans ce qui restait de la glace, puis tendis les mains pour se saisir d'un morceau, particulièrement grand et pointu.

Derrière la porte, il entendit vaguement quelqu'un ordonner d'aller chercher de quoi la défoncer. Il s'en fichait. Il tenait la solution.

Serrant de toute ses forces dans ses main le bris de verre, ignorant la douleur des coupures, il posa la pointe du poignard improvisé sur son ventre.

Puis il appuya.

Une douleur vint, mais pas la bonne. L'enfant qu'il portait avait immédiatement réagit en créant une barrière de ki, et le morceau de verre cassa.

- Non ! Saloperie ! Tu veux pas crever !

Alors de ses mains ensanglanté, il le frappa, encore et encore. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les infirmiers et médecins restèrent un instant mortifier face à cette jeune fille, agenouiller en pleur dans les bris de glace, en train de frapper son ventre.

Puis il se jetèrent sur elle, la portant vers son lit pour l'y attacher, lui injectant une dose forte de calmant. On soigna ses blessures puis une infirmière vint la chercher, poussant le lit dans le couloir.

Végéta fut prit d'un instant de curiosité puis il revint à la douce léthargie dans laquelle les calmants le plongeait. Cependant, lorsqu'il lut « service de génicologie » il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Qu'allait-on encore lui faire ?

Dans la pièce ou l'amena l'infirmière, il y avait deux homme en blouse bleu. On installa le lit au milieu bien qu'il y en est un autre, un peu différent, pas fait pour dormir, mais les médecin préférait sans doute pas prendre le risque de la détacher. On lui découvrit le ventre et posa dessus un gel glacé.

- C'est un peu froid, prévint avec un temps de retard la première blouse bleu.

Puis il étala avec une sonde encore éteinte le gel sur tout le ventre.

Végéta avait compris ce que s'était, puisque, il y a de cela très longtemps, il avait entendu Bulma raconter à ces parents toute les fois ou elle avait vue son fils. C'était une écho… écho…

- On va pouvoir commencer l'échographie.

Voilà ! Echographie !

- Vas-y, je suis curieux de voir. Je m'étonne qu'elle ne saigne pas, avec se qu'elle à fait. Lui répondit l'autre blouse bleu, un regard mauvais pour la patiente.

Végéta capta un autre regard presque haineux de l'infirmière resté dans un coin de la pièce. Pauvre insecte.

- Ouais. Puis il alluma la machine.

Aussitôt la pièce fut remplis des battement de cœur de l'enfant, bruit aussi insupportable pour Végéta qu'un crissement d'ongle sur un tableau noir.

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Elle se tordait, cherchait à se libérer de ses liens tout en se secouant la tête pour ne plus entendre, retrouvant une énergie que le calmant ne lui permettait pas de posséder normalement.

- Arrêtez ! ! Arrêtez ! !

Elle finit par éclater en sanglot tout en continuant d'ordonner la fin de se supplice, alors qu'enfin, le génicologue comprenait le problème. Il retira la sonde, faisant taire les battements cœur. Ses sanglots devinrent des larmes alors qu'elle retrouvait le silence.

Les deux médecins échangèrent un regard : ils avaient déjà vu des mère refuser leurs enfant, mais généralement, l'échographie était l'instant ou le lien maternel se créait. Si là ça ne fonctionnait pas, quand les choses allaient-elles se faire ?

Il coupa le son de l'appareil, et reposa la sonde : la patiente resta tranquille. Ces craintes au sujet du lien maternel s'effacèrent immédiatement lorsque son regard se posa sur l'écran.

- A-t-elle eut un suivit ? D'autre écho avant.

- Nan, fit la première blouse bleu en feuilletant le maigre dossier médicale. Elle était dans le coma alors… et quand elle c'est réveiller, elle était ou trop shooté, ou trop nerveuse pour la faire. Pourquoi ?

Il leva les yeux du dossier pour voir l'écran.

- Regarde.

- Des séquelles des cous ? demanda-t-il en se penchant au dessus du lit.

- Nan, c'est… différent. Comment un prolongement de la colonne vertébrale…

A peine eut-il dit cela que l'enfant se retournait, cachant cette étrange particularité de la vu des médecins. Médecins qui ne comprenaient pas ce que cela pouvait être.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 19:reste cool

Alors, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris le titre précédent -en même temps, fallait vraiment chercher- c'est "sept ans de malheur" parce qu'elle/il brise un miroir. Faut y voir un coté ironique avec tous les problèmes qui lui tombent dessus^^. Voilà!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre dix-neuf reste cool**

Les jours passant, Végéta reprenait des forces que, sommes toutes, il n'avait pas beaucoup perdu. Bien qu'ayant beaucoup maigrit, l'enfant qu'il portait avait préserver la majeurs partit de ses réserves d'énergie, ce que les médecins ignoraient.

En se début d'octobre, alors qu'elle entamait le huitième moi de grossesse, Bulma se rendis à la clinique, non pas pour voir Végéta, mais pour discuter avec le médecin qui s'occupait de lui. Car bien que n'aillant toujours pas accepter sa réaction violente, et n'étant pas aller le voir depuis, elle souhaitait toujours le faire sortir de là.

Cependant la réponse du docteur fut la même, sinon plus inquiétante. Installer dans le même bureau, assis dans la même chaise, elle l'écouta réciter son diagnostique d'une oreille distante, s'étant arrêter sur les premiers mot :

- Nous avons diagnostiqué chez votre cousine une schizophrénie sévère. Elle se prend pour un heu –il regarda dans le dossier pour ne pas se trompé de mot- Prince Saïyen. Du moins, quand elle parle. Car la plus part du temps, elle reste silencieuse. La laisser sortir serait risquer d'autant plus qu'a chaque fois qu'on essaye de lui laisser un peu de liberté, elle s'en prend à l'enfant qu'elle porte.

Schizophrène. Végéta.

Cette nouvelle plongea Bulma dans un état de désarroi total. Elle ne parviendra jamais à le faire sortir. Pas après avoir dit qu'il était, un, un homme, deux un Prince extraterrestre. Tout était perdu. Mais elle tenta le tout pour le tout, car Bulma Brief n'abandonne jamais.

- Vous vous trompez ! Ma cousine ne peux pas être schizophrène !

Habitué à voir la famille refusé le diagnostic, le docteur lui répondit, un sourire de consternation sur les lèvres :

- Mademoiselle Brief, les meilleurs spécialiste du pays se sont penché sur son cas. Leurs avis est sans appel.

- Je refuse de laisser ma cousine ici !

- Mademoiselle Brief, se permit-il d'insister en se levant. Il contourna le bureau pour lui faire face. Comprenez bien. Votre cousine ne doit pas quitter le milieu hospitalier. La schizophrénie est une maladie lourde, difficile à traiter. Sa grossesse nous empêche d'intervenir pour le moment. Vous comprenez ? Tant qu'elle n'a pas accouché, nous ne pourrons que la calmer lors de ces crises.

Bulma réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le convaincre. Sonnée par son échec, elle se leva, et salua distraitement le médecin qui la raccompagna jusqu'à la sorti.

- Soyez raisonnable, oubliez l'idée de faire sortir votre cousine pour le moment.

Elle acquiesça et il cru la partie gagné, mais s'était sans connaître Bulma Brief.

ooOoo

Végéta regardait la fenêtre, prit dans la torpeur des calmant, quand il entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Quelqu'un était entré.

Les heures de visites avaient déjà commencer ? Enfin, avec toute les piqûres qu'il recevait, il ne devait qu'a cette vu sur le ciel, et aux repas régulier de savoir encore à peut près quand il était.

Il se demanda un instant qui s'était. Au vu du nombre de personne qui était venu le voir, Bulma (une unique fois), Trunk (tous les jours), Goten, Goku avec parfois sa harpie, l'inspecteur quelque chose, et les reste du groupe qui ne s'était présenté que par pur politesse, il fallait l'admettre, le Prince ne prenait plus la peine de regarder qui entrait.

Pourtant, que le nouveau venu n'ait pas prit la peine de toquer avant d'entrer, comme le faisait le personnel soignant et les visiteur, qu'il resta là, sur le seuil de la pièce à le regarder pendant de longues minutes aurait du alerté Végéta. Mais non. Le médicament qui circulait dans son sang le poussait à rester calme, détendu.

Sans un bruit, sans une parole prononcer, l'inconnu s'approcha, ce qui n'alarma pas la jeune femme. Elle ne cillait pas, ne bougeait pas, respirait à peine.

Se fut sa perte.

Elle ne vit pas venir le tissu imbibé d'un quelconque somnifère que l'inconnu lui posa sur le visage. Elle se débattit, aussi fortement que les drogues injectées par les médecins le lui permettait, mais sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

On aurait put croire que son enfant, qui jusqu'à présent avait tout fait pour se protéger, et donc pour protéger sa mère, aurait réagit, aurait repoussé l'agresseur mais non. Le danger n'était immédiat. Végéta restait vivant. Son ki resta donc aussi faible qu'en temps normal.

ooOoo

Bulma travaillait chez elle depuis un moment déjà, sa grossesse l'empêchant tout déplacement trop long. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'était pas aussi productive que si elle s'était rendu au siège de la Corps.

Assise à son bureau, son ordinateur allumé près d'elle, plusieurs dossier étaler à porter de main, elle étudiait le projet éventuel de rachat d'une entreprise lorsque sa mère vint toquer à la porte. Toute souriante, elle l'a prévint d'une visite.

- Qui ?

- Une femme de la DASS.

- La DASS ? Ici ?

Elle avait pourtant toujours veillé au bien-être de son fils, et avait tout préparer pour qu'il en soit de même pour sa fille. Une visite de la DASS était donc incongrue et… déplacée. Bulma s'en senti vexé dans son orgueil de mère.

Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre au salon principal la femme venu au nom du département de l'enfance. Une grande femme, toute maigre, vêtue d'un tailleur gris, et au visage dure renforcer par son chignon serré.

- Madame Brief ?

- C'est mademoiselle Brief.

Elle jeta un regard à son ventre plus qu'arrondis par ces huit mois de grossesses, et se reprit, presque moqueuse :

- Mademoiselle Brief, je suis Madame Lio, de la DASS.

- Enchanté, fit Bulma en serrant sa main et pas enchanté du tout. Vous désirez ?

- Je suis ici parce que le docteur qui soigne votre cousine à prévenu nos service.

Le traître, ne peut se retenir de penser Bulma.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Ne faite pas l'innocente, Mademoiselle. Votre cousine n'est pas en mesure d'élever l'enfant qu'elle va mettre au monde.

Très peux de gens sur Terre en son capable, ma chère. Mais Bulma se contenta de lui proposer une tasse de thé.

- Non merci, mais asseyez-vous si vous en avez besoin.

Bulma ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, après avoir invité Madame Lio, qui déclina l'offre, à faire de même.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- D'après le témoignage du médecin, votre cousine refuse totalement sa grossesse. Il est fort à parié qu'elle refusera aussi l'enfant. En temps que parente la plus proche, l'état va se tourner vers vous pour sa tutelle et sa garde.

- Moi ?

Mais oui. S'était si évident. Elle était l'épouse de Végéta, sa « cousine », l'enfant qu'il portait était le demi-frère ou la demi-sœur de ses propres enfants, il était claire que sa place était ici, dans sa famille. Et peut importait qui était son père.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, finit par dire Bulma.

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes pourtant une femme très prise, qui allez déjà avoir un enfant…

- J'ai dis que cela ne me gênait pas. Au contraire, sa place est ici.

Madame Lio regarda un instant cette femme si déterminé, étrangement décontenancé par son assurance. Elle allait lui expliquer la procédure quand Yamcha entra, un combiné de téléphone en main :

- Bulma ! C'est urgent !

- Mais…

- La clinique. Il lui tendit le téléphone.

Bien que ne se connaissant que depuis quelque minute, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard alors que Bulma se saisissait du combiné.

- Désolée…Allô ?… C'est elle-même… Tout de suite ? Pourquoi ?… Pardon ! ?… J'arrive !

Elle raccrocha puis se leva.

- Vé… Bree à disparue, se reprit-elle à temps.

- Je t'emmène, répondit simplement Yamcha, tu n'est pas en état de conduire.

- Madame Lio, désolée, cette entretien doit s'écourter…

- Je comprends. Je connais le chemin. Au revoir Mademoiselle. Monsieur.

Elle quitta le salon puis la demeure, rapidement imité par Bulma et Yamcha. Le trajet jusqu'à la clinique se fit dans le silence le plus totale. Elle parce qu'elle était inquiète pour son époux, lui parce qu'il était inquiet pour celui qu'il ne pouvait considérer comme un monstre après ce qu'il avait appris des enfants demi-Saïyen. Effectivement, passé tout son temps au coté de Bulma lui avait permis de glaner moulte information sur la grossesse et les nourrissons, il avait donc appris que la conscience dont avait fait preuve son…fils ou sa fille, était tout à fait normal. Les Saïyens, et donc les demi-Saïyen montraient avant la naissance une conscience primaire qu'il perdait lorsqu'ils venaient au monde. De toute évidence, la conscience de sa progéniture était plus aiguë, sans doute à cause du fait que Végéta ne voulais pas de lui, ou elle.

Le directeur les reçut en personne. L'homme, plutôt petit, le crâne plutôt dégarnis, le visage plutôt disgracieux, les conduisit dans un bureau encore plus chic que celui du médecin de Végéta. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur la décoration : leurs regard se posèrent d'amblé sur la télévision encastré dans le mur. Sachant la surveillance vidéo dont l'établissement faisait preuve, cette machine allait leurs donner des réponses.

Mais le directeur, un brin sadique, trois brins inquiet pour sa clinique, leurs récita un petit discoure sur la sécurité des patients, que malgré toute les précautions, des défaillances pouvaient survenir et qu'il ne fallait pas remettre en cause le personnelle.

- Epargnez-nous, coupa Bulma, à bout de nerf. Où est ma cousine ?

- Oui, oui. Désolée.

Il se saisit d'un télécommande posée sur le bureau et mit en route la télévision.

- Ces images ont été prise peut de temps avant le début des heures de visites, lorsque le personnel de nuit termine son service et est remplacé par celui de matin.

Sur l'écran, en noir est blanc, on voyant la porte de la chambre de Végéta s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un homme apparemment, au vue de la carrure, mais comme il tournait le dos à la caméra, il était impossible d'être certain, tirant un fauteuil roulant dans lequel était plus ou moins bien assis Bree, visiblement inconsciente.

- Ho ! fit Bulma en portant la main à sa bouche.

Parce que pour elle, l'identité de cette homme, sur cet vidéo, ne faisait pas de doute. Ce ne pouvait qu'être le violeur. Il avait sans doute mit du temps à la retrouvé, voilà pourquoi il agissait si tard et maintenant… maintenant, Végéta était en danger.

Quant à Yamcha… Yamcha n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Qui pourrait vouloir enlever Végéta ? Et même si on ne savait pas qui il était, pourquoi enlever une femme enceinte ? La seul certitude qu'il avait, s'était que son enfant était en danger. Alors, fort de cela, il se leva, et pris la direction de la sorti.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda le directeur, surprit par son comportement.

Yamcha se figea, un instant surprit qu'on lui parle. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre la question puis répondit, d'une voix ferme :

- Le retrouver.

Pour le médecin, il parlait de celui qui avait enlevé Bree Brief.

Pour Bulma, il parlait de Végéta.

Mais en fait, il parlait de son enfant.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 20:l'église

Désolée, j'ai deux jours de retard mais bon, mieux vos tard que jamais, non?

Bonne lecture^^

**Chapitre vingt: l'église**

Quelqu'un sifflait un air doux, un air d'opéras. Mais impossible de dire lequel. Il avait trop mal au crâne pour ça. Cependant, Végéta se força à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ou il se trouvait, ne sentant plus les calmants agir et devinant qu'il n'était plus à la clinique.

- Ha ! On se réveille enfin, fit la personne qui sifflait la seconde précédente. Il était temps, mes barrières ne vont plus tenir longtemps.

Végéta était allongé, les bras en croix, sur un autel, dans une église en ruine, éclairé par mille et une bougie.

- Barrière ? répéta-t-il en essayant de bouger.

Il réalisa alors que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient liée à la pierre par des cordes épaisse qui lui mordaient la chaire.

- Oui, fit son agresseur, qui se tenait dans l'ombre d'une colonne, pour empêcher vos amis de vous retrouvé grâce à votre énergie.

- Mon énergie ?

- Non, non. Corrigea-t-il en quittant sa cachette. S'était un homme grand, large d'épaule, chauve, avec un œil plus grand que l'autre, un sourire effrayant flottant sur ses lèvres si fine qu'elles en paraissaient inexistante. Pas ton énergie. La votre.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à être devant Végéta, qui ne put se retenir de déglutir. Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ? En voyant l'inconnu brandir un immense ciseau d'argent, il pria pour que ce dernier lui apporte la mort, vite, en ayant assez d'être soumit au bon vouloir d'autrui.

Il n'en fut rien. L'homme se contenta de découper de bas en haut la blouse bleu de l'hôpital qui revêtait encore la jeune femme, dévoilant toute son intimité mais surtout, son ventre arrondis par la grossesse.

- Si tu savais, dit-il en se retournant pour aller chercher un bol remplis de peinture noir et un pinceau, comme je suis heureux de voir que la fille de la prophétie sois toi et non pas une simple humaine.

Son regard biscornue luisait d'une lueur bien connu de Végéta : la revanche. Le Saïyen ne put se retenir de frissonner. L'homme mélangea se que contenant le bol avec le pinceau tout en exprimant sa joie :

- Non seulement le surplus d'énergie Le rendra plus puissant encore, mais en plus…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et s'approcha du ventre rond de Végéta :

- Moins tu bougera, moins tu souffrira.

ooOoo

Goku était assis dans une prairie, non loin de sa maison. Il méditait. Ses pensait s'était mystérieusement déporter vers Végéta. Il s'inquiétait pour le Prince.

Il s'était rendu à la clinique pour lui rendre visite. Ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait profondément choqué et déprimé. Végéta était un « ennemi » de longue date. Ils avaient mener de nombreux combat ensemble, et même le dernier n'avait put être gagné que grâce à lui.

Ce qui l'avait conduit dans cette clinique.

Goku s'en voulait toujours pour ne pas avoir interrompus cette fichus boule de feu. Il se sentait fautif pour tout ce temps que Végéta avait passé dans le coma. Temps perdu à ne pas avorté, à ne pas se venger.

Il avait une seul et unique fois parler de sa grossesse à Bulma, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Quand l'idée d'avorter était venu sur la table, soupçonneuse, son amie lui avait souligné que s'était étrange qu'il prenne cette histoire à cœur. Il avait alors renoncer. Vu l'état du Prince maintenant, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dut.

Goku serra les poings en revoyant Végéta attaché à son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était évidant que la balle qui avait blessé le Diable était destinée à une autre personne, et si il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans le coma, pour sur que le Prince se serait venger mais bon. Maintenant, il était interné, avec une grossesse trop avancer pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait les main lié.

Goku aurait put le venger. S'était facile. Il savait qui s'était, il était bien plus fort que n'importe qui sur cette planète, ou même dans cette univers mais il ne l'avait pas fait. D'abord parce que Végéta ne l'aurait pas voulu. Si quelqu'un devait le venger, s'était lui-même, ensuite, parce que si ces nombreux allé-retour avec l'Au Delà lui avait prit une chose, s'était que personne ne restait impunis.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensée par un pas léger dans la clairière. Il se leva et se tourna pour voir arrivé vers lui Chichi, arborant la mine sombre des mauvais jours. Il ne prit pas la peine de demande ce qu'il y avait, il attendis qu'elle parle, ce qui ne tarda pas.

- Bulma viens d'appeler. Quelqu'un à enlevé Végéta. Yamcha est déjà à sa recherche mais elle s'inquiète. Elle craint que ce ne soit… le père de l'enfant.

Les derniers mots avaient franchis les lèvres de Madame Son avec difficultés. Elle savait pourtant depuis longtemps ce qui était arrivé à Végéta, du fait de la confession de son filleul, mais elle avait toujours du mal à l'admettre.

- Yamcha ? demanda son maris, alors que son visage se durcissait.

Chichi le remarqua, et s'en inquiéta. Il aurait plutôt du s'en rassuré. Savoir que l'un des plus grand guerrier humain de cette Terre soit à la recherche de son ami devrait le tranquiliser. Mais non, cela l'inquiétait et…l'énervait. Ce pourrait-il que Goku lui cache quelque chose ?

- J'y vais.

Sans attendre, il disparu, laissant Chichi à ses réflexions.

ooOoo

Shinji sirotait un café en feuilletant le dossier d'un pédophile récidiviste qu'il soupçonnait très fortement dans l'une de ces enquêtes d'attouchement sur mineurs quand on vint frappé à sa porte.

Son collègue entra, bougon et jeta devant lui un dossier.

- Oui ? fit Shinji après un instant de silence.

- Je continue de dire que c'est de la connerie de s'entêter dans cette enquête.

Le jeune inspecteur délaissa le premier dossier pour se saisir du second : encore l'enquête sur le viol de Bree Brief. Elle avait pourtant été classé sans suite, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de témoignage, pas de plainte et que la victime était démente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

Son collègue pris le temps de prendre un siège avant de répondre.

- La brigade qui s'en occupe est déjà en chemin, mais ensuite, c'est toi qui t'en occupe. Ordre du grand Manitou.

Il y a de cela huit moi, il était nouveau dans cette brigade, mais les rapports avec ses collègues s'étaient grandement amélioré depuis sa venu ici.

- Tu pourrait être plus explicite ?

- Elle c'est faite enlevé.

- Enlevée ? Bree Brief ?

Le regard qu'il posé sur le dossier brilla d'un éclat perdu depuis un moment : celui de l'intérêt. Peut-être une piste, enfin.

- La cousine de Sa Majesté Bulma Brief. Tu dois trouver qui c'est.

Shinji baissa les yeux sur le dossier encore une fois, soudain conscient de se qu'il risquait à se charger d'une telle enquête qui piétinait depuis tant de temps. Mais il aimait les défis…

ooOoo

Passé le choc, Bulma fulminait. La colère hurlait en elle, plus dévastatrice que tout les cyclone de cette planète. Le directeur de cette clinique allait bientôt apprendre qu'un ne contrariait pas la femme la plus riche de cet hémisphère sans en payer le prix.

- Comment une telle chose a-t-elle put arriver ! ! Je ne vous pays donc pas assez pour avoir un système de sécurité potable !

- Madame heu Mademoiselle Brief, essaya vainement le directeur pour la calmer, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment des défaillance peuvent survenir même dans le meilleurs des…

- Assez ! Vous justifierez vos erreurs devant la police ! mais elle se força cependant à inspirer pour énoncer calmement : suite à la défaillance de votre système de sécurité, je tiens à avoir tous les formulaires de sortis de ma cousine sous les yeux dans dix minutes.

Le directeur la regarda, surprit et essaya de la convaincre :

- Son médecin est contre une sortie définitive cependant, nous comprenons que vous voulez plus qu'elle soit dans cette clinique. Un transfert…

- J'ai dit : sortit. Je veux que, lorsque ma cousine sera retrouvé, elle quitte le milieu hospitalier.

- Il faut l'accord des médecins pour cela, Madame heu Mademoiselle Brief. Jamais vous ne l'obtiendrez.

Bulma eut un sourire carnassier.

- Je veux ces papiers. Peut-être ne voudrais-je pas porter plainte.

Sur l'instant, il sembla au directeur que Mademoiselle Brief avait totalement oublié sa cousine, se contrefichant de son sort, la retrouverait-on ou non, ne se souciant juste d'avoir que ce qu'elle voulait, en requin des affaires qu'elle était. Il frissonna à ce constat.

ooOoo

Yamcha tournait en rond au dessus d'un quartier miséreux de la ville, ne sachant ou aller. Elle était là, son ki venait de là, mais il était diffus, comme si chaque maison, chaque bâtiment, le contenait. Comment savoir sa position exacte ?

Il avait compris que l'agresseur connaissait la magie, car seul la magie pouvait brouiller les pistes ainsi. Il ne s'en inquiétait que plus. Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec la presque apocalypse qu'ils avaient tous vécu il y a de cela six mois. De là à deviner qu'on voulait se venger de Végéta pour la chute du monstre, puisqu'il en était principalement responsable, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Mais il y avait plus, Yamcha le sentait sans parvenir à trouver quoi. Si cela tenait de la simple vengeance, celui qui voulait le faire se serait déjà activé, aurait déjà attaqué. Mais non, il avait attendu maintenant.

- Où est-il ?

Yamcha sursauta en entendant la voix rageuse de Goku juste à coté de lui. Il se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard accusateur, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelque mètres.

- Bree ?

- Végéta. Corrigea le Saïyen.

- Si tu veux. Ici. Quelque part. Je la cherche.

Yamcha dégluti. Goku savait, à cou sur. Alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? N'avait-il rien fait ? s'était une torture pour lui mais au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était qu'un dixième de ce qu'il méritait.

- Le.

- Pardon ?

- Le cherche. Pourquoi ?

Yamcha se sentit transpirer. Que répondre à ça ? Il n'allait pas lui dire « parce qu'_elle _porte mon enfant ». Même s'il savait. Il énerverait Goku. Et même si ce dernier était gentil, il avait aussi un sens de la justice très, très développé.

- Toi et lui n'avez jamais été en bon terme.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais y'a… y'a Bulma.

- Bulma, répéta pensivement Goku.

C'est alors que le toit de l'église en ruine, non loin d'eux explosa, laissant voir une tornade de ki. Un ki que l'un comme l'autre ils reconnurent : s'était celui de l'enfant que portait Végéta.

Oubliant leurs dispute, ils s'approchèrent, autant que possible. Les murs du bâtiment suivirent rapidement le toit et s'éparpillèrent en ruine autour de la colonne d'énergie. Au centre de cette dernière, on pouvait nettement deviné la forme d'un homme, debout, qui psalmodiait, on l'entendait malgré le vent. Mais ce que ce même vent ne parvenait pas à couvrir, s'était les cris de douleur du corps arc-bouté sur l'autel.

Végéta.

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 21:arrêter le temps

**Chapitre vingt et un: arrêter le temps.  
**

Le nez plongé dans ces livres, Dendé ne réalisa ce qu'il se passait sur Terre qu'en sentant le ki immerger. Prit de panique, il quitta son antre juste à temps pour voir Piccolo s'envoler, partir sans doute vers l'origine de l'énergie. Il lui couru après mais, trop tard, son ami et conseiller était déjà loin dans le ciel.

Le jeune Dieu se laissa tombé à genou sur le marbre du Palais, légèrement essoufflé.

- Piccolo…

Il voulait qu'il n'y ait aucune victime. Il était le protecteur de la planète Terre, de chacun de ces habitants… Il avait prit se rôle tellement à cœur, désireux de trouver réponse à ces question, de pouvoir éviter d'autre préjudice à ces brebis, qu'il en avait oublier que tout n'était pas dans les livres. Quel Dieu était-il ? Il n'avait rien vu venir ! Il était pourtant au courent ! il aurait du se tenir là, regarder les agissements des terriens, au lieu de se cloîtrer dans la bibliothèques ! Y avait-il un Dieu pour les Dieu qu'il puisse prier en cet instant pour que son erreur ne soit pas trop lourde de conséquences ?

- Ce n'est pas une posture pour un Dieu.

Son serviteur se tenait à quelque pas en retrait. Il eut envi de lui répondre qu'en se moment, il ne se sentait plus l'âme d'un Dieu, mais se tut et se redressa, le regard plongé vers la Terre.

- Piccolo, je compte sur toi, murmura-t-il.

ooOoo

Piccolo acquiesça silencieusement, bien que conscient que, volant à vive allure dans le ciel infinis, Dendé ne le voyait pas. Il accéléra encore et bientôt, se posa près de la tornade de ki qui avait attiré son attention. Etait déjà là Goku, Gohan et Yamcha. La présence de l'humain sur l'instant le perturba. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu sur un champs de bataille, que venait-il donc faire ici ? Mais laissant de cotés ses questions, il reporta son attention sur les Saïyens, qui comptait maintenant Trunk et Goten, arrivé juste après lui.

- On ne peux pas approcher ! Cria Goku.

- C'est quoi ? demanda son cadet, sur le même ton.

Car les vents violents occasionné par la tornade ne permettait pas de tenir une conversation normal. Le Nameck leurs fit signe de le suivre vers un endroit plus calme, un peu plus loin.

- Nous nous attendions à ça. Expliqua Piccolo, alors que les guerrier faisait cercle autour de lui. On ne pensait pas que cela viendrais si tôt, sans signe avant coureur ni que…

- Que se serait Végéta la cible. Termina Goku.

Piccolo acquiesça. Maintenant qu'il était devant le fait, cela lui sautait au yeux. S'était tellement logique. L'énergie dégagé par un demi-Saïyen était forcément bien assez grande pour ouvrir le passage. Même celle d'un fœtus. Surtout celle d'un fœtus, puisque le ki était sublimé par la pureté de l'âme. Quant à la « la pureté souillée », tout devenait clair, il avait entendu parler, comme tout le groupe, de l'enquête mener tambour battant par la police sur Végéta, et n'en ignorait pas la cause.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, constatant que la nuit serait bientôt là. Une nuit, selon ces calcules, sans lune. Il inspira. Logiquement, le portail ne s'ouvrirait qu'au coucher du soleil, ce qui leurs laissait environ une heure pour mettre au point une stratégie. Il le leurs fit savoir.

- Et mon père ?

Piccolo regarda Trunk comme surprit de le voir exprimer une opinion contraire. Et de toute évidence, à voir son visage fermé, le jeune demi-Saïyen n'était pas près d'exprimer autre chose.

Gohan sonda les yeux sombre de celui que, malgré tout ce temps il considérait encore comme son sensei, et devina la réponse. Une réponse évidente : ils étaient entré en guerre. Il voulu parler mais son petit frère fut plus rapide.

- Si ton père veux vivre, il vivra. Tu le sais.

Les deux adolescents se défièrent du regard un instant, puis l'héritier Brief baisa les yeux (chose rare pour un Brief), conscient de la véracité des propos tenu par son ami.

- Bien, reprit Piccolo. Nous ne pouvons plus empêcher le portail de s'ouvrir. Il faudra donc détruire le monstre qui en sortira. Le problème c'est que la chose que nous allons affronter sera sans doute plus puissante que lors de notre dernier combat.

- Qu'il vienne ! Fit Goten en frappant de son poing dans sa paume.

- Est-ce qu'il va posséder les humains comme la dernière fois ? demanda Yamcha, ce qui lui attira les foudres de Goku et Trunk, auprès de qui il aurait mieux fait de se faire oublier.

- Je ne pense pas. Pas avant de nous avoir écrasé. Il faut trouver son point faible, et y concentrer nos attaque. Et surtout, ne prenez pas de risque inutile, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre le moindre guerrier au cour de la bataille.

Tous acquiescèrent au judicieux conseil de Piccolo puis il reportèrent leurs sur la tornade, qui non loin de la, continuait de ravager tout ce qu'elle touchait.

- Il n'abandonne jamais, ne t'en fais pas. Murmura Goten à l'oreille de Trunk, pour lui redonner courage. Pense à la baston d'enfer qu'on va avoir !

Le jeune demi-Saïyen lui sourit, faisant mine de ne pas être préoccupé mais cela ne tint pas. Une fois son regard posé sur la tornade, il retrouva son visage inquiet. Inquiet, oui. Car son père avait de très sérieuse raison d'abandonner, et il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il le faisait mais… sans lui, il serait tellement perdu.

De son coté, Goten n'était pas si joyeux que cela. Il savait que depuis un certain temps, Trunk lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose en rapport avec la volte-face spectaculaire qu'il avait fait vis à vis de son père, qui avait à voir avec son hostilité vis à vis de sa mère et surtout de son ex petit-ami, et il devinait que ce quelque chose le préoccupait en se moment. Bien sur, il avait essayé de le questionner dessus, mais à chaque fois, il avait feint la bonne humeur et éludé la question.

Enfin, au bout de longue minute d'attente nerveuse, un fracas plus grand que le plus terrible des cous de tonnerre raisonna. De la tornade, plusieurs éclaire jaillirent, frappant le ciel et la Terre au hasard, créant ou nuage noir ou incendie incontrôlable, dans toute la ville. Puis, au milieu de se désordre, le ki explosa, ouvrant une brèche dans l'espace séparant les deux mondes.

Et de la brèche sortit le Diable.

ooOoo

Videl entra dans la salle de bain, ouvrit la boite du teste de grossesse sans même en lire la notice, ayant déjà fait plusieurs teste sans avoir le résultat voulu. Convaincu qu'une fois de plus, elle n'était pas enceinte, elle suivit mentalement la consigne et attendis. Enfin, après les quinze secondes réglementaire, une petite croix apparue.

- Quoi ?

Elle se saisit de la boite, pour être sur de ce qu'elle voyait. Oui, oui, la croix s'était bien le positif du « vous êtes enceinte ». Mais toujours pas convaincu après temps d'échec, elle extirpa la notice qu'elle parcourue rapidement.

- J'ai fait… J'ai fait…. J'ai fait… J'ai fait… Elle regarda encore la petite croix, incrédule. Mince. Je suis enceinte.

Elle l'avait tellement voulu, se bébé, qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Après tout, au cours d'une grossesse, surtout à son début, tout pouvait arriver.

Puis, elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas se réjouir. Pas encore. Quelque chose était en train de se produire, quelque part. Quoi, elle ne pourrait pas le dire, mais il se passait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas sentir les ki avec l'acuité de son époux, mais pourtant, elle n'était pas passé à coté de cette explosion.

- Gohan, reviens, vite.

- Alors ? demanda Erasa au travers de la porte.

ooOoo

Bulma était entrain de remplir les papiers de sorti de sa « cousine » quand elle avait senti une première contraction. Rien d'alarmant. au huitième mois, s'était normal. Elle avait reprit sa tâche, raffermissant sa poigne sur le stylo mais quelque minute plus tard, une seconde contraction l'avait pousser à faire une pause.

Elle s'était reculé dans le siège, afin de laisser au bébé le plus de place possible, avait poser ses mains sur son ventre, le regardait, inquiète.

- Ca va ? demanda le directeur. Vous voulez que j'appelle un docteur ?

- Non, non. Répondit Bulma, après un sursaut. Ca va.

Le bébé bougeait beaucoup. Il était nerveux. Il se passait quelque chose de grave. Végéta lui avait dit un jour que les Saïyens possédait avant de naître une conscience très aiguë des choses, qu'ils perdaient à la naissance. Bulma était persuadé que cette conscience s'étendait à des événement tel que le devenir de ses parents.

Une nouvelle contraction, plus douloureuse que les autres crispa le visage et le corps de la plus si jeune femme que ça.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas voir un médecin ?

- Certaine.

L'homme grogna puis se leva pour aller allumé la lumière, celle du couchant n'étant plus suffisante pour éclairer le bureau.

- Vous êtes têtue.

- Vous n'avez pas idée.

D'autre contraction suivirent, toujours plus forte et plus rapprocher mais Bulma refusait toujours de voir un quelconque médecin.

- Mais enfin ! Madame heu Mademoiselle Brief ! Le travail à commencer !

- Ne soyez pas sot ! Je n'ai même pas perdu les eaux !

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, il tenta de la convaincre mais s'était peine perdu. Du moins, jusqu'au coucher du soleil. A cet instant, Bulma ne senti plus rien, les contractions s'étaient soudainement calmé. Tout était redevenu normal.

- Ho, Végéta. Murmura-t-elle.

- HAAA ! ! Fit le directeur en se précipitant sur son téléphone.

- Quoi ?

Et c'est alors qu'elle senti qu'elle avait perdu les eaux. Ho non, elle ne pouvait pas accoucher maintenant, s'était trop tôt. Si il y avait un problème ? Des complications ? Personne ne serait là pour la soutenir, l'encourager, l'aider.

Bulma était heureuse enceinte, et maintenant qu'elle allait mettre son enfant au monde, elle sentait qu'elle perdait toute force. Le père changer en femme avait sombrer dans la folie avant de disparaître, son fils lui en voulait pour Dieu savait quoi… Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Sa vie n'était pas assez stable pour accueillir un enfant.

Elle avait cependant perdu les eaux, et les contractions avaient reprise, signe que le travail avait bel et bien commencé. Elle n'eut donc pas le choix et lorsque les infirmiers vinrent la chercher, elle se laissa conduire jusqu'à une salle d'accouchement. Seule.

ooOoo

Autant il y avait eut du bruit pour accueillir sa venu, autant maintenant, tout était silencieux. Aucune alarme dans la ville en feu, aucune sirène, aucune goûte de pluie. Rien. Comme si le temps était suspendu.

Il était aussi grand qu'un immeuble. Une tête de sanglier, le cou d'un dragon, les pattes avant et le ventre d'un gorille, les pattes arrières et la queue d'une chèvre. Un monstre. Un vrai.

Entre ses pattes, l'homme qui l'avait invoqué le regardait comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde. Sur l'autel, Végéta ne bougeait plus, ne hurlait plus. Ne respirait plus ?

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 22:mauvaise étoile

**Chapitre vingt-deux: mauvaise étoile**

Tout les guerriers restèrent un instant figer devant l'apparition. Le monstre lui-même ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Dans son dos, la brèche s'était refermer, c'était déjà ça. Aucune autre chose ne sortirait des Enfers. Ils auraient été submergé si ça avait été le cas.

L'aura du Diable, au repos, était vive, brûlant, effrayante. Elle écrasait tout ce qui l'entourait, détruisait, fanait, calcinait ce que la tornade avait laissé intacte. Les Saïyens, le Nameck et l'humain avaient été obligé de reculer.

Pourtant, l'homme qui l'avait invoqué ne semblait pas gêné par cette présence. Il restait sous le monstre, figé, le visage exprimant la plus grande béatitude. Puis il tomba à genoux, écartant les bras, appelant son maître.

Se fut comme un signale de départ. Tous les guerriers s'élevèrent dans les cieux pour faire face au Diable qui, enfin, daignait les regarder. Avec à leurs tête Goku, comme à chaque fois, ils s'approchèrent jusqu'à être à quelque mètre de la gueule du monstre. Le combat ne commença cependant pas. Pas encore. Les adversaires se regardaient, se jaugeaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir à l'avance les points fort et faible de l'autre, peut-être aussi l'issu du combat.

Puis, soudainement, tout les guerriers disparurent de la vu du Diable. La seconde suivante, il reçut un cou dans la mâchoire, suivit d'un second alors que trois boules de feu venait heurter son corps.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunk et Piccolo venaient d'entamer les hostilités, frappant à multiple endroit pour découvrir le point faible de leurs adversaire et y concentrer ensuite leurs attaque. Ils étaient si concentrer sur leurs combat qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Yamcha ne se battait pas.

Le plus si jeune homme que ça s'était posé, et courait jusqu'à l'autel, évitant les pattes du monstre et les attaques de ki perdue. Alors qu'il était tout proche, l'homme qui avait invoqué la Bête se dressa devant lui.

- Elle est morte, lui indiqua-t-il, tout heureux, comme s'il lui annonçait qu'il venait de gagner à la loterie.

- Je n'y crois pas.

Yamcha voulu le contourner mais il l'en empêcha.

- Ils sont mort.

La star du Base Ball le regarda dans les yeux, sentant soudain une profonde colère pour cet homme gonfler en lui. Il lui rendit son sourire, puis lui donna une claque avec toute les force qu'il avait, se fichant de risquer de le tuer. Il courut ensuite vers l'autel, détruisit les liens qui retenait le corps de Bree attaché à la pierre, et la prit dans ses bras, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

A aucun moment il n'avait contrôlé le pouls. Il ne voulais pas savoir, refusait de croire que son enfant puisse mourir ainsi. Pas après s'être tellement battu pour vivre. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Serrant contre lui le corps inerte de Bree, Yamcha s'envola en direction de l'est. Lorsqu'il quitta la bulle que formait le ki du Diable, il fut envahis par un nombre incalculable de bruit : des alarmes, des sirènes, des explosions, des cris, des appels, des pleurs,… Le temps ne s'était donc pas arrêté. A voir l'état désastreux de la ville, il continuait même dangereusement.

Mais Yamcha ne s'attarda pas dessus, bien au contraire. Il accéléra, conscient que s'il avait une chance de la sauvé, il n'avait aussi que très peut de temps.

ooOoo

Bulma grimaça. Une nouvelle contraction. Encore.

Les médecins l'avait préparer, pour l'accouchement. Elle était en salle, la sage-femme était la, les infirmière aussi. La péridurale patientait sur le plateau, si elle venait à la demander.

Mais Bulma ne voulait pas accouché.

Le médecin regarda le monitoring, inquiet.

- Les contractions sont trop proche. Quand je vous le direz, vous pousserez.

Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. La seconde suivante, une contraction se fit sentir. L'ordre fut immédiat mais pourtant, Bulma se refusa à faire le moindre mouvement.

- Madame Brief !

- C'est Ma… Ah ! Mademoiselle Brief !

- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez ! fit le docteur, énervé. Si à la prochaine contraction vous ne poussez pas, nous entamons la procédure de césarienne. Votre comportement mets la vie de votre enfant en danger, ainsi que la votre.

- Nan je…

- Poussez !

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle refusait que son enfant vois le jour sous une mauvaise étoile. Car aujourd'hui, l'étoile ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise. Toute ces sirènes, toutes ces ambulances amenant tant de blessé, même dans cette clinique ultra chère… Son pressentiment, lorsqu'elle avait perdu les eaux ne s'en était que renforcé. Végéta était en danger, ou pire. Son enfant ne pouvait pas naître en ce jour noir.

- Bien, préparez –la pour la césarienne.

- Hein ? Nan… Je… Ha… Je vous atta… attaque si…

- Masque.

On lui posa sur le visage un masque, qu'elle tenta en vint de repousser, mais elle était en position de faiblesse. Après deux bouffé de gaz soporifique, elle se senti partir. Sa dernière pensé fut pour son Prince, qu'elle voudrait revoir, même en fille.

ooOoo

L'entretien avec Erasa s'était écourté. Un incendie s'était déclaré dans l'appartement au dessus du café ou elles sirotaient leurs boissons. Sans attendre, elles avaient toute deux suivit la foule pour rejoindre la rue et se mettre en sécurité. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Videl ne se rende compte que l'appartement n'était pas vide. S'apercevant que les flammes progressaient trop vite pour que les pompier, encore en chemin puissent sauvé l'enfant, elle s'était précipité.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne se battait plus, mais elle continuait d'entretenir sa forme, se fut cela qui lui sauva la vie. Elle grimpa les marches et défonça la porte. L'air à l'intérieur était suffoquant : brûlant les poumons, chargé de fumé. La jeune fille se força cependant à entré.

- Petit ? appela-t-elle en toussant.

L'entrée donnait sur un salon-salle à manger assez vaste. Les flammes rongeait les meubles et les murs, sur ça gauche. Une chance, les porte donnant sur le reste de l'appartement était à droite. Elle en défonça une. La cuisine. Vide. Mais en feu, elle aussi. Elle défonça la suivante : un couloir. Une veine.

- Petit ? appela-t-elle encore.

Il lui sembla entendre quelque chose dans la pièce, toute au fond. Merveilleux. Le couloir était grignoté par les flammes à quelque endroit, fragilisant le sol, devina Videl. Elle n'eut pas l'idée de s'envoler. Non, il y avait bien trop longtemps que le lycée était finis. Elle s'engagea d'un pas peu assuré. Elle réussit à atteindre la dernière porte qu'elle défonça aussi.

L'enfant était là, tout tremblant près de la fenêtre, serrant contre lui se qui devait sûrement être sa peluche préféré.

- Je vais te sortir de là, viens.

Il ne bougea pas. Effrayer par toute ces flammes qui mangeait sa chambre. Alors Videl fit un pas vers lui… et traversa le planché. Elle parvint à se retenir à un tuyaux et à se hisser dans la chambre, mais maintenant, il y avait un gouffre infranchissable entre elle et l'enfant.

Ce n'est que là qu'elle y pensa. Qu'elle sut que cet incendie n'avait rien de normal, pour s'en prendre ainsi à cette maison, la dévorant de partout. Elle avait eut un pressentiment, plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, et ça, ce n'était que la confirmation. Tout recommençait. Encore.

- Ecoute. Tu a confiance en moi ?

L'enfant acquiesça, serrant plus encore sa peluche, un lapin délavé par le temps.

- On va s'en sortir, je te le promet.

Elle fit grimpé son ki, jusqu'à s'élever un peu du sol. En faisant cela, elle eut l'impression de dépoussiérer un vieil album, il y avait temps de temps qu'elle n'avait plus voler d'elle-même, préférant de loin les bras de son époux…

Un craquement au dessus d'eux leurs signala que la toiture allait s'effondrer d'ici à quelque seconde mais Videl ne s'en inquiéta pas, elle sourit.

La suite se passa trop rapidement pour l'enfant n'y comprenne quoi que se soit. Il avait senti quelqu'un le saisir à l'instant même ou les poutres porteuses, au dessus de lui, cédait.

ooOoo

Erasa s'impatientait. Et ses crétin de pompier ne l'aidait en rien. Une fois sur place, ils avaient fait reculé tout le monde. Tout le monde. Et elle avait beau leurs dire que son amie était à l'intérieur à faire leurs boulot, rien à faire, elle devait rester derrière le cordon de sécurité.

Et ces imbéciles n'avaient envoyer aucun secours à l'intérieur ! Elle allais les réduire à l'état de charpie ! « La structure du bâtiment est trop affaiblis, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'envoyer quelqu'un là dedans » qu'ils ont dis.

Erasa fulminait. Il faut dire que son inquiétude vis à vis de Videl l'y aidait beaucoup. Bien sur, elle savait que son amie était grande, que coté danger, elle savait assurer. Mais il ne s'agissait plus de vilain sur qui taper cinq minute. S'était un incendie. Et un sacrer. Les flammes dévorait l'immeuble des pied à la tête, jusqu'à l'os, semble-t-il. Il y en avaient trop.

La colère de la plus si jeune femme que ça allait définitivement ce changer en désespoir quand une fenêtre du deuxième étage vola en éclat à l'instant même ou le bâtiment s'effondrait., Videl atterris sur le trottoir en serrant contre elle un petit garçon. Seul les vêtement roussit, le visage marqué de suie était la preuve de son entré dans cette immeuble. De sa chute, il ne lui restait rien. Erasa ne s'en inquiétait pas. Videl avait toujours été une femme hors du commun.

Elle franchis le cordon de sécurité, défiant le pompier responsable de l'arrêter, et rejoignit Videl alors qu'elle était prise en charge par un infirmier.

- Alors, t'en à mis du temps. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- S'était trop bien, là dedans, c'est pour ça.

Ensuite, on lui posa un masque à oxygène sur le visage, ce qui la força au silence. Après s'être fait ausculté, pour ne révéler que quelque égratignure (« j'ai traversé le sol » expliqua-t-elle) Videl s'étendit avec délectation dans l'ambulance, fatigué d'avoir fournit un tel effort, le premier depuis longtemps.

Mais alors qu'elle savourait un repos bien mérité, avec son amie assise à coté d'elle, monologuant sur les pompiers et leurs inutilité croissante (s'attirant donc quelque mauvais regard), Videl entendit un appel à la radios. Trois autres incendies avaient du mal à être maîtrisé, et deux autres venait de se déclarer.

Sept au total. Faisait-il face à un pyromane ? Videl n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y ai sur cette Terre quelqu'un d'assez fou pour mettre volontairement la vie d'autrui en danger.

Non, puis cela ne concordait pas avec son pressentiment. Tout ces événements n'était pas naturel. Se n'était pas possible.

Soudain, elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait d'être encore en vie. Elle s'était précipité dans l'immeuble pour sauver cet enfant, sans même pensé qu'elle pouvait mourir, que le bébé qu'elle portait pouvait…

Elle posa la main sur son ventre, en un geste protecteur. Non, c'est un demi-Saïyen, l'enfant de Gohan. Il vivra. Et elle aussi.

Elle pria cependant pour que le monstre, car monstre il devait y avoir, ne soit pas invincible comme s'était souvent le cas, qu'il ne décide pas de tuer tout le monde comme l'avait Boo. Elle ne voulais pas mourir. Pas encore. Pas déjà.

Ils vivront, tous les trois.

A suivre…


	25. Chapter 23:une ombre dans la lumière

**Chapitre vingt-trois une ombre dans la lumière**

Le médecin incisa le ventre de sa patiente sous anesthésie générale sous l'œil curieux de son interne. L'ouverture, horizontale, était net et précise, et ne laisserait qu'une légère cicatrice.

- Prenez garde à ne pas blesser l'enfant, fit le chirurgien en reposant le scalpel.

L'interne acquiesça puis, avec l'accord de son supérieur, plongea les mains dans le ventre de la patiente pour en extirper l'enfant.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Donnez. Coupa le docteur, en s'en saisissant après avoir coupé le cordon. Refermez la mère.

Puis il se détourna pour s'occuper du nourrisson, qui n'avait toujours pas poussé son premier cris.

- Je n'ai pas de pouls ! s'écria-t-il en commençant un massage cardiaque, chose délicate sur un si petit corps.

L'interne releva la tête, intéressé mais soudain, le monitoring de la mère sonna. Sa tension aussi diminuait.

- Une artère à due s'ouvrir lorsque le placenta a été retiré ! Il faut clamper ! ! cria le docteur tout en s'activant sur le corps du nouveau né. Trouvez-là. Perfusez-la avec du B positif ! ordonna-t-il à une infirmière.

La blouse inondé de sang, les gants glissant d'hémoglobine, l'interne finit par trouver l'artère en question. Il la pinça comme il se devait, rétablissant immédiatement la tension de la mère.

Mais la fille, car s'était une fille, ne criait toujours pas.

ooOoo

Yamcha se posa en catastrophe sur la terrasse du palais de Dendé. Le jeune Dieu était déjà dehors, à contempler la Terre. Bien, de précieuse seconde allait être gagné. Il couru vers lui en lui en lui criant de l'aider. A aucun moment, il ne réalisa à quel point cela pourrait être étrange que lui, réclame de l'aide pour sauver Végéta.

- Yamcha mais…

Dendé qui voulu protesté s'était tu en voyant le corps inerte que tenait le plus si jeune homme que ça. Ainsi, la personne de la prophétie, s'était lui. Comme si tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernier temps ne lui avait pas suffis. La culpabilité du jeune Dieu s'en fut renforcé.

- Dendé. Dendé il faut que… que te le sauve.

Tout en parlant, Yamcha avait posé la jeune femme qu'il tenait sur le sol, avec une délicatesse qui n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé du Nameck. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'humain, curieux de savoir pourquoi, tout à cou, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il eut la surprise de lire sur ses traits de l'angoisse véritable.

- Dendé ! appela Yamcha, pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Sauve-le !

Le jeune Dieu sursauta puis s'agenouilla pour faire courir sur le corps endormie ses mains chargé de ki. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de noter que, à deux reprise, il avait dit « le », or Yamcha avait été le premier, si ce n'est le seul, à parler de Végéta au féminin. Après quelque instant, il retira ses mains en soupirant de déception mais aussi de tristesse.

- Alors ?

- Yamcha… ils sont mort.

Dendé s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. L'humain se releva en criant, hurlant même que c'était impossible, qu'_il_ ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Aussi facilement.

Le Nameck fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain une chose qui lui avait échapper jusqu'à présent, tant elle lui avait parut impensable.

- Tu ne parle pas de Végéta, n'est-ce pas ?

Yamcha se figea, se sachant soudain trahis par son comportement.

ooOoo

Piccolo ne se battait plus depuis un moment. Il était étendu sur le bitume, mais pas mort. S'était au moins ça.

Il ne restait face au montre que les trois guerriers les plus puissants de cette planète : Gotrunk, transformé jusqu'au stade trois, Gohan qui, puisant dans ses réserves caché, ne s'était pas transformé, et Goku, qui arborait aussi la fier crinière du troisième stade du Super Guerrier.

Malgré leurs puissance suffisante pour détruire cent fois la Terre, malgré leurs sur nombre, toute les blessures infligé au Diable s'était vu disparaître en un claquement de doigt. Si la forme humaine qu'il avait arborer lors de leurs premier combat avait limité sa force, de toute évidence, cette forme la ne leurs laissait plus aucune chance de le vaincre.

Gohan plongea à droite, alors que Gotrunk l'imitait à gauche. Ils envoyèrent chacun une slave de boule de feu dans les flanc du monstre, tandis que Goku préparait un Kaméha hyper puissant pour faire exploser sa mâchoire.

A l'instant ou la Bête cria de douleur, de rage ou d'amusement ?, il lâcha son attaque et l'os inférieur sauta, heurtant le sol violemment. Le rayon perfora même la gorge, et le sang noir du monstre se répandu un instant sur son corps et sur le bitume.

Un instant seulement car dans les secondes qui suivirent, la mâchoire perdue prit feu alors que repoussait une autre, que la plaie se refermait. La tête n'était pas non plus son point faible.

Goku le regarda se régénérer en réfléchissant au moyen de le battre. Comment avait bien put faire ce Michel ? Enfin, il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait enfermé et non pas tué. Cette chose était imbattable. Ils avait pourtant frapper partout, mais rien à faire. Il se régénérait toujours.

Son fils et Goten le rejoignirent, alors qu'une sorte de pause était prise, en accord tacite avec les deux parties.

- On le battra jamais, se lamenta Gotrunk. Je lui envois mes meilleurs attaque et c'est comme si ça le chatouillais. C'est même pas drôle.

Pour lui, ça lui rappelait le très désagréable combat contre Boo. Ô bien sur, contre le démon rose, il y avait eut quelque instant ou il menait la danse, lorsqu'il avait passer le troisième stade par exemple, mais il avait été trop orgueilleux, et ne l'avait pas achevé à temps, le reste était passé à encaisser les cou du mieux que possible, priant pour un miracle. Et là, s'était l'exacte situation. A la différence qu'a aucun moment il n'avait mené la danse.

- Je le déteste ! ! grogna-t-il, en faisant monté son ki.

- Cela ne nous aidera pas à le vaincre, lui répondit Gohan.

- Ouais, bah je le déteste quant même ! !

Gohan soupira. Trunk et Goten était insupportable, il n'y avait pas de mot pour qualifier leurs fusion. Même si le guerrier était puissant, il restait un foutu gamin de seize/dix-sept bourré d'hormone et surtout très mais très Saïyen. Il était surtout là le problème. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils fusionnaient que leurs origine ressortaient, bon en même tant, il ne fusionnait généralement qu'en cas de combat ou d'entraînement donc s'était logique, mais tout les Saïyen était les mêmes… Ils tapaient sur les nerf de Gohan. Le jeune homme se savait Saïyen, se sentait Saïyen, mais il était aussi humain, avec une éducation humaine, alors voir sa demi-portion de frère accolé à l'autre demi-portion de Brief clamé qu'il était le plus fort, que tout le monde devait le reconnaître, voir même son père le dire, lorsque ce dernier passait le stade trois…

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il le savait. Alors Gohan inspira pour garder ce calme qui lui était propre et baissa les yeux sur leurs ennemi. Ennemi qui ne restait pas inerte. Il s'était avancer de quelque pas et, comme au ralentit, l'aîné des Son le vit lever son poing, créé une boule de ki, et l'abaisser pour frapper à bout portant Piccolo, qui était toujours inconscient.

- NON ! ! ! ! ! s'écria le demi Saïyen en concentrant tout son ki en une prodigieuse accélération pour s'interposer.

- GOHAN ! ! appela son père, pour le retenir, bien trop tard hélas.

Il parvint à se placer dans la trajectoire de la boule de feu à l'instant même ou le Diable la lâchait. Cependant, elle était trop vive et trop proche pour qu'elle puisse être renvoyé, ou même retenu. Ayant agit dans l'urgence, il n'eut pas le temps de contrer par un Kaméha ou autre chose, non. Il s'interposa juste. Lui, et son ki.

Se n'était pas sans rappeler le sinistre jour ou, inversement, alors qu'il s'était retrouvé paralysé de frayeur face aux Saïyens fraîchement arrivé sur Terre, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, son sensei s'était mit en travers du rayon mortel qui lui était destiné. Gohan pensa à se jour, à ses mots, alors qu'il brûlait.

Dans son dos, Piccolo reprenait conscience. Il lui semblait voir une vive lumière, mais tout était encore si flou et sombre… Et dans la lumière, il lui semblait bien discerner la silhouette d'un corps. Ce n'est qu'en entendant près de lui choc d'une chute qu'il compris.

- Non, murmura-t-il

Gohan souriait. Une dernière fois. Il était heureux. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'on se sacrifiait, ce n'était pas son père ou son sensei. Non, s'était lui, par amour pour un ami, qui avait tout donné. Alors il était heureux.

- GOHAN ! ! ! S'écria Gotrunk en accourant. Gohan, non !

Piccolo ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes y naître. De toute sa vie, se serait la première fois qu'il pleurerait. S'était Gohan. Son Gohan. Le petit garçon qui lui avait tant appris. Il était mort. Pour lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il fais ça ? Il aurait du le laisser mourir, il n'était pas le guerrier le plus puissant, ni le plus expérimenté, ni… il était juste… Son sensei. Piccolo comprenait le geste de Gohan, lui-même l'avait fait il y a de cela des années, envers l'enfant qu'il était alors, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Parce que Gohan ne pouvait pas mourir.

Il y eut un lumière près de lui, la fusion venait de s'achever, et à la place de Gotrunk se tint Trunk, furieux, et Goten, incrédule, secouant frénétiquement son frère.

- Gohan ! !

L'héritier Brief s'approcha, posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

- Goten…

S'était comme s'il ne le sentait pas, s'il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui que le corps de son frère. Trunk l'appela plusieurs fois, le secoua, puis finit par lui donner une claque.

- Goten. Il est mort.

Dans les grand yeux sombre du demi-Saïyen, on put alors lire le plus profond désespoir. Ne sachant que faire, il leva les yeux vers son père, qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours posé vers leurs ennemi, qui lui se délectait de la scène.

- Papa… Papa il est mort. Gohan est mort. Lui dit-il, comme s'il le lui apprenait.

Ne retenant plus ses larme, se contrefichant d'être sur un champs de bataille, le cadet Son explosa en sanglot. Aussitôt, Trunk le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le consoler.

- Chut…Ca va aller…Ne t'en fait pas, une fois cette chose battu, on réunira les Dragon Ball… Calme-toi…

Goku les entendait mais ne les regarda pas. Toute son attention était concentrer sur le Diable, le monstre qui venait de froidement supprimer son fils.

La Bête le toisait, comme si elle le défiait de dire quoi que se soit sur son acte. De toute évidence, la suite du combat ne devait plus se passer qu'entre eux deux. Trunk le senti, c'est pourquoi il souleva Goten et le porta sur le toit d'un immeuble, assez loin.

- Gohan, lui murmura le demi-Saïyen alors que l'héritier Brief s'apprêtait à repartir pour chercher Piccolo.

- Je le ramène, ne t'en fais pas.

Il s'envola et tandis sa main au Nameck qui la refusa. Il haussa les épaule et le regarda se redresser avec difficulté. Une fois sur qu'il tenait debout, il se tourna vers le corps de Gohan, pour le prendre, mais Piccolo l'arrêta.

- Je le prends.

Trunk n'eut même pas l'idée de protester. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre quel lien avait uni, unissait toujours le Nameck et le demi-Saïyen, mais il en devinait la force. Alors il le laissa faire.

Piccolo s'approcha et, respectueusement, souleva la dépouille de son élève pour la mètre à l'abris du future combat entre Goku et le Diable. Une fois fait, il reporta son attention sur le Saïyen.

Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourtant, on sentait son énergie grimper en flèche, lui qui, quelque minute plus tôt, était épuisé. En vérité, la colère que la mort de son fils venait de réveiller l'avait pousser à franchir des limites qu'il ne supposait pas avoir posé.

L'aura doré devint soudain si importante qu'elle ne pouvait plus être regarder en face ; comme un second soleil à fleur de Terre. Puis elle explosa pour révélé Goku… Au stade quatre du Super Saïyen (1). Ces cheveux était à nouveau noir, son torse s'était recouvert d'une fourrure rousse, il arborait la queue de ses ancêtre, et son regard, si brûlant de colère, aurait pétrifier qui l'aurait regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu va payer pour ce crime. Annonça-t-il d'une voix plus grave que de coutume.

A suivre…

(1) Je sais, la transformation Super Saïyen quatre passe par le stade Gros Singe Velue, mais bon. Elle nécessite une pleine lune et ça ne correspond pas avec ma fic puis… Gohan est mort ! ! ! Faut bien le faire réagir, notre petit Goku ! !


	26. Chapter 24: petite flamme

**Chapitre vingt-quatre petite flamme**

Le chemin s'étirait presque à l'infinie, rompant la continuité des nuage doré qui formaient le paysage. La file de flamme blanche qui suivait ce chemin, encadrée par des agent des cieux avançait à bon rythme vers la seule et unique bâtisse à des kilomètres à la ronde : le palais du Roi Enma. Les âmes n'accédaient qu'à la partit avant de la demeure, le poste frontière, c'était là que le Roi décidait de qui allait en Enfer, au Paradis ou, le plus souvent, se réincarnait.

Lorsque Gohan arriva au bout de ce chemin, qu'il distingua au loin la bâtisse, il réalisa toute la porté de son acte. Cependant, il ne le regretta pas. Bien sur, Videl et sa mère lui en voudrons particulièrement, s'il venait à être ressuscité, mais qu'importe au fond. Gohan avait le sentiment d'être enfin, devenu un adulte.

- Bon, t'avance le chanceux ? demanda avec peut de gentillesse une âme arrivé quelque seconde après lui.

Le chanceux ? se questionna-t-il en se mettant enfin en marche. En marche. Il se regarda alors. Il n'était pas devenu ces flammes sans consistance, il avait gardé son enveloppe charnel. Mais pourquoi ? Puisque s'était la seconde fois qu'il arrivait en se lieu, il ne pensait pas avoir droit à une telle faveur, bien qu'étant le fils de Son Goku.

C'est la tête pleine de question qu'il arriva devant le Roi Enma. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'en poser une seul, le géant, derrière son bureau leva la tête de ces papiers en lisant son nom :

- Son Gohan ! Que tu a changé…

Ha bon ? il ne trouvait pas, pourtant, malgré les années. Et Videl non plus d'ailleurs.

- Il a vieillis, expliqua simplement Baba.

La sorcière s'approcha du Saïyen en flottant, assise sur sa boule de cristal, l'examina avant de faire face au géant.

- Oui… oui, oui. C'est logique. Donc Son Gohan, reprit Enma. Une vie sage… Demi-Saïyen…. A éliminé Cell à neuf ans…. Hum, hum… Hum, hum…

Le jeune homme se demanda si le géant devant lui passait autant de temps sur toute les dossier qui passaient sous ses yeux, s'il en avait au moins le temps, ou si s'était une faveur de plus. Une question de plus qu'il ne posera pas puisqu'en face, Enma finissait :

- Le para…

- Ne l'inscrit pas sur le registre des morts, s'il te plaît, le coupa Baba.

Le registre des mort, un livre géant qui recueillait les nom de chaque âme, vie après vie. S'il arrivait que l'une d'entre elle passe deux fois devant le Roi au cour d'une seul existence, la sentence était immédiate, ceci pour punir toute tentative de résurrection. La mort devait être respecter, elle faisait parti de la vie. Bien sur, toute les personne revenu à la vie ces vingt dernières année grâce aux Dragon Ball, dont Goku, n'apparaissaient pas sur les pages parcheminées : a événement exceptionnel, acte exceptionnel.

- Mais… J'ai son dossier sous la main… Il n'y à plus qu'a mettre son nom et sa destination dans le registre…

Mais la sorcière butta :

- Il vont le ressusciter. S'il repasse, il ira en Enfer, or il ne le mérite pas.

- Ce n'est pas dit qu'il le ressuscite.

Baba se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, comme si ce que venait de dire le Roi Enma était si absurde, qu'il pouvait lui-même s'en rendre compte.

- Ouais, bon. Il sera ressuscité… Mais c'est le troisième et dernier, compris ?

- Une minute ! ! s'écria Gohan qui jusqu'à présent les avaient laisser parler de lui en silence. Me ressusciter ? mais pour cela , il faudrait qu'il y ai à nouveau la paix sur Terre. Et le troisième et dernier ? Mais qui sont les deux premier ?

Enma et Baba échangèrent un regard, puis le Roi soupira :

- Goku n'avait pas menti. Tu est très intelligent et très malin. Il leva les yeux vers la foule qui attendait dehors. Il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de temps avec lui. Baba…

- Je m'en occupe. Viens.

Elle passa derrière le bureau, et Gohan hésita à la suivre. Mais quand un agent des cieux fit entrer une âme afin qu'elle soit jugé, il préféra s'éclipser et passa lui aussi par l'entrée cacher derrière Enma.

Cette dernière donnait accès à tout le palais, et, en premier, au jardin, qui s'étendait autour de la cour principal. La bâtisse en elle-même se dressait derrière, ressemblait au palais impériaux asiatique.

- Vois-tu, commença Baba en empruntant un sur la gauche, entre étang et plante verte, ta mort a beaucoup changer la donne, en bas.

- Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Ton frère est inconsolable. Il ne fusionnera sans doute plus avec Trunk.

Gohan sentit une pointe au cœur. Il ne pensait pas que Goten puisse réagir ainsi., il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il chercherait à le venger. Cela le touchait, il s'en voulait d'infliger cela à son petit frère.

- Piccolo s'est également retiré du combat.

Elle n'avait rien dit sur sa réaction quant à sa mort. Tant pis, il verrait de lui-même, lorsqu'il redescendra. Sans doute ne lui en parlerait-il pas. Ou lui crierait-il dessus… Enfin, il avait aussi crut que Goten serait fou de rage, alors…

- Ha bon ?

Elle acquiesça encore.

- Et Trunk. A dire vrais, ils ne sont plus de taille pour se battre.

- Que se passe-t-il en bas ? C'est papa, c'est ça ?

- Bien sur que c'est ton père ! C'est toujours lui ! fit une voix, étrange, entre le masculin et le féminin, à quelque pas de là.

Gohan détourna son regard de Baba pour regarder en direction de la personne qui avait parlé. Personne était un bien grand mot, en fait. S'était une flamme, flottant près d'une fontaine, semblant regarder l'eau qui ruisselait sur la pierre sculptée. Si la voix n'était pas reconnaissable, l'aura elle l'était parfaitement.

- Végéta.

Donc s'était lui la première âme a avoir la faveur de ne pas apparaître sur le registre. Gohan se demanda si Végéta serait ressuscité en homme ou en femme. En femme sans doute, puisqu'il était enceinte (s'était étrange de dire cela) et qu'il fallait bien mettre l'enfant au monde. A moins que l'enfant ne sois définitivement mort…

En pensant de lui, le demi-Saïyen remarqua une minuscule flamme qui brûlait sous cloche de verre, posée sur le rebord de la fontaine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- L'âme de l'enfant, répondit Baba, comme s'il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant susceptible d'avoir une âme, du moins celle-là.

- Pourquoi est-elle si petite ?

Gohan se doutait bien que se n'était pas au fait que s'était l'âme d'un fœtus de six moi qu'elle devait sa taille. Baba répondit encore :

- Afin de remplacer ceux et celles qui sont envoyé en Enfer ou au Paradis, nous recréons régulièrement tout un lot d'âme. Avant qu'elles aient vécue leurs première vie, elle sont petite et dénué de conscience, n'ayant pas encore vécu.

- Mais elle était dans le corps du fœtus… fit Gohan en s'approchant, s'accroupissant pour la regarder de plus près.

- Oui mais, la conscience d'un fœtus de six moi n'est pas très élevé. De plus, la mère était dans le coma pendant toute la grossesse ou presque donc elle n'a peut qu'atteindre cette taille.

- Quoi, s'étonna le jeune homme. Elles sont plus petite à leurs naissance ?

- Les âmes sont minuscules.

Gohan regarda encore la petite flamme sous verre puis se tourna vers Végéta. En fait, ça ne le surprenait pas qu'il n'ait pas gardé son enveloppe charnel. A entendre sa voix, Ils avaient eut du mal a savoir s'il devait être « il » ou « elle », alors, la forme spirituelle réglait tout les problèmes. Qui pouvait dire le sexe d'une flamme ?

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- A merveille.

Le demi-Saïyen hésita une seconde puis dit :

- Tu… a parlé de papa avant…

- Ton entraînement manque-t-il tellement de rigueur que tu ne parvient pas à sentir son aura ? siffla Végéta.

Gohan déglutit mais soupira, content de voir que le Prince était redevenu lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Immédiatement il senti les ondes d'énergie propre à son père.

- Jusqu'ici…murmura-t-il, vraiment surprit.

- La colère de ta mort à permis à ton père de passer un nouveau stade du Super Saïyen, expliqua Baba. Il est certain qu'il vaincra son ennemi.

Gohan se réjouit alors que, cela se devinait plus que ça se voyait, Végéta s'énervait tout seul. Logique bien sur. Goku grimpait tout les étage avec « facilité » alors que lui restait inlassablement au niveau deux, bloqué par il ne savait pas quoi. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans se stupide corps de femelle.

Stupide corps.

ooOoo

Voilà plus d'une heure que Goku avait reparut en Super Saïyen quatre. Plus d'une heure qu'il frappait le Diable sans une minute de répit pour ce dernier, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se régénérer.

La Bête hurlait de rage, jurait la perte de son ennemi, mais restait enfermer dans sa position de défense, ne voyant aucune ouverture dans la pluie de cou qui s'abattait sur lui.

Trunk et Piccolo, seul à suivre le combat, puisque Goten continuait de pleurer en silence, sentait la victoire proche, mais refusait de la dire acquise. Tout deux connaissait les Saïyens, ils savait comment l'orgueil et le trop plein de puissance pouvait leurs monter à la tête, alors ils préférait attendre que tout soit finis pour se réjouir.

Enfin, comme lassé de frapper, Goku recula, regarda une dernière fois son ennemi comme s'il l'étudiait pour graver son image dans sa mémoire, tout en préparant sa plus puissante attaque. En face, le monstre fit de même, conscient que sans riposte, il était perdu.

Les deux rayon lumineux convergèrent l'un vers l'autre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Un instant, on aurait peut croire que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait le dessus, mais il n'en fut rien. Le Kaméhamé surpuissant de Goku transperça l'attaque du Diable avec un facilité déconcertante, engloba le monstre entier qui se senti fondre sous la pression de l'énergie.

Fondre et disparaître.

ooOoo

Le médecin pratiquait le massage cardiaque sur le minuscule corps de la prématuré d'un moi depuis presque deux minutes. Il savait que se qu'il faisait ne servait à rien. Elle était morte. Ô bien sur, dans son métier, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait pareille chose, mais, étrangement, cette fois-ci, il se refusa à abandonner.

- Docteur, appela une infirmière, juste à coté de lui. Docteur, elle ne criera pas…

Il n'arrêta cependant pas, persuadé au fond de lui que cette enfant pouvait vivre, allait vivre. Et ce fut le cas. Soudain, dans la pièce raisonna ses cris, puissant pour une enfant déclaré morte par la majorité une seconde plus tôt.

Le personnel médical se regarda un instant, trop surpris pour faire quoi que se soit, puis il s'activèrent autour de l'enfant et de sa mère. Car si elle pleurait, il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt.

ooOoo

Gohan et Végéta s'était tus. Il n'y avait rien à dire non plus. Ils étaient mort, l'un souhaiter le rester, l'autre non. Ca s'arrêtait là. Alors ils se taisait et se concentrait sur le ki de Goku, qui les informait de la situation en bas. Pas très précisément mais, du moment qu'il était encore élevé, ou au moins présent, l'espoir était permit.

Soudain, l'énergie du Saïyen grimpa. Les deux âme frémirent à l'unisson, conscient que s'était là la fin du combat, l'ultime attaque. Quand elle explosa, Gohan ouvrit les yeux devant tant de puissance. Et s'était son père. Il était si fier de…

- HEY ! ! !

Il tourna la tête, à coté de lui, Végéta s'effaçait lentement. Que se passait-il ?

- JE NE VEUX PAS REDESCENDRE ! ! !

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 25: triste vérité

**Chapitre Vingt-cinq: Triste vérité**

C'était le silence, là-haut, au Palais de Dendé. Le jeune Dieu avait pourtant essayer de parler, mais Yamcha lui avait demandé de se taire, sans violence, sans orgueil. Avec douleur.

Alors Dendé s'était tu. Et il cherchait maintenant à comprendre comment une telle chose avait put arriver, comment cela avait put lui échapper, comment… Il y avait tant de question, et si peu de réponse.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se souciait plus de Végéta, dont le corps reposait toujours sur le marbre, entre eux deux. Le Nameck regardait Yamcha qui lui fuyait en fixant les fleurs qui s'épanouissaient continuellement non loin d'eux.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque Baba apparut, juché sur sa boule de cristal toujours plus grande qu'elle. En la voyant, Dendé compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Tout le monde, et lui le premier, savait que la sorcière travaillait pour le Roi Enma, le Gardien du Poste Frontière.

- Dendé, salua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Elle ne regarda Yamcha qui venait pourtant de lui poser une question, mais répondit tout de même, s'adressant toujours à Dieu.

- La mort de Végéta, et de son enfant à été provoqué par des force mystique maléfique c'est pourquoi Ils ont décider de leur redonner vie.

- Mais, et le registre… s'inquiéta Dendé.

- Il n'y sont pas inscrit. Sur ceux.

Elle inclina la tête, en signe de salut, le Nameck la remercia d'être venue les prévenir, et elle disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de s'en étonné, la jeune fille étendue morte une seconde plus tôt reprenait connaissance en toussant, s'étouffant même. Ils se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se redresser mais Dendé leva les yeux vers Yamcha et lui dit, froidement :

- Lâche-le.

Le plus si jeune homme que ça eut l'impression de passer à la douche froide et se figea. Le Dieu d'Amour et de Miséricorde venait très clairement de l'envoyer sur les roses. Bien sur il le méritait, mais… pas tout de suite, pas de ceux qu'il connaissait. Dendé était Dieu, mais s'était aussi un ami, un camarade qui avait partager plusieurs de leurs aventures.

C'est pourtant agenouillé sur le sol, complètement figé qu'il regarda le Nameck aider la jeune femme à se relever et à avancer jusqu'au Palais.

Et là, agenouillé sur le marbre du Palais, alors que Dieu lui tournait le dos, Yamcha réalisa : il allait tout perdre.

ooOoo

L'enfant allait bien. Elle était en excellente santé pour quelqu'un qui avait été en arrêt cardiaque les premiers instant de sa vie. Tout était normal. Tout. Enfin presque.

- Réveillez la mère. Ordonna le médecin.

- Mais, je n'ai pas finis de la recoudre ! s'indigna l'interne. Elle n'a pas d'anesthésie locale elle…

- Elle ne se souviendra pas de la douleur. Réveillez-la.

Le personnel médical se regarda, inquiet, puis obéis. On injecta une forte dose d'excitant. La mère papillonna des yeux puis grimaça.

- J'ai mal, furent ces premier mot.

L'interne leva les yeux vers son supérieur, l'air de dire « HA ! J'avais raison ! » mais le médecin l'ignora et se pencha pour approcher son visage de celui de la patiente.

- Madame…

- Mademoiselle… J'ai… mal.

- Je sais. Ce ne sera pas long. Votre enfant…

- Vivant ?

- Oui, oui. Elle est en parfaite santé.

Dans les grimace de douleur qui tordait le visage fin de la mère, le médecin cru discerner un sourire. C'était sans doute le cas, mais il ne s'attarda pas :

- Votre grossesse a-t-elle été suivit ?

- Bien sur. Docteur, j'ai mal !

- Votre médecin vous a-t-il dit que… Heu…

- Je souffre ! a…alors… abrégé !

Le médecin acquiesça puis dit d'une traite :

- Votre fille possède une queue.

- Je sais… N'y toucher pas, ou…ou je vous… attaque au tribunal… pour faute professionnel.

Le médecin la regarda, inquiet. Avait-elle fait quelque chose à son enfant ? Étant qui elle était, elle en avait la possibilité, mais en avait-elle le cœur ? Il fit signe à l'infirmière de la rendormir, conscient que se n'était pas le moment pour la questionner.

ooOoo

Videl avait refusé l'offre des pompier de la conduire à l'hôpital, elle s'était relevé et avait passer le cordon de sécurité, traînant derrière Erasa, qui était passé de la « râlerie » au charme, puisque la demoiselle avait remarqué un charmant soldat du feu. Elle ne tarissait plus d'éloge à leurs encontre dés lors. Et oui, Erasa n'avait toujours pas trouver l'homme de sa vie. Mais peut-être ce pompier… Mais évidemment Videl venait tout cassé. La jeune femme soupira, désespéré, puis se tourna vers son amie.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

- On trouve Gohan.

D'abord surprise, Erasa n'avait pas chercher à discuter devant le regard déterminé qu'arborait Madame Son. Elle suivait donc son amie à travers la ville en feu, évitant voiture piégé et ambulance pressé.

- Tu sais au moins où tu va ? demanda Erasa au bout de quelque minute, alors qu'elles venait de bifurquer dans une rue peu peuplé malgré la sinistre animation urbaine.

- Oui.

- Et comment ?

- Son ki.

- Son quoi ?

- Son énergie. Je la sent.

Erasa s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son amie d'une part, et arrivant à l'entrée d'une autre rue complètement vide. Déjà celle qu'elle venait de traversé n'avait pas été très vivante, mais là… s'était désert.

- C'est par là ?

- Oui, s'impatienta Videl.

- T'es sûre.

- Oui !

- Vraiment sûre ?

- Mais oui !

Erasa hésita. Cette rue ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pourtant il n'y avait rien. Les immeubles n'était pas en feu, il n'y avait pas de type louche adossé à un mur dans un coin d'ombre, pas de déchet sur le sol, pas de voiture en miette. Une rue normal. Mais elle ne voulais pas y mettre les pieds, et le fit savoir à son amie.

- Mais on est toute proche !

- Videl… elle lui jeta un regard suppliant, qui ne changea rien à l'affaire.

- Allé….

Erasa regarda encore la rue. Oui, elle n'avait rien de particulier, d'effrayant. Elle céda et d'un pas peu assuré, suivit Videl. Elles tournèrent encore une fois, dans une rue que la blonde jeune fille aima encore moins que la précédente puis les deux amies atteignirent une vaste zone en ruine, qui laissait place à un combat de titan.

Du moins, le devinaient-elles car les guerrier se déplaçaient bien trop vite autour de la vision d'horreur qu'était le monstre géant, pour qu'elles puissent distinguer quoi que se soit.

Puis les trois combattant apparurent dans le ciel. Même de loin, Videl reconnut immédiatement Gohan. S'était le seul à avoir encore ses cheveux noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, là, ce Saïyen qui se battait pour ce qu'il aimait.

Puis, alors qu'elle le regardait, il se passa quelque chose que Videl ne comprit pas. A coté d'elle, Erasa, qui n'avait pas quitté le montre des yeux, trop effrayer pour cela, étouffa un cris, alors que Gohan disparaissait de sa vue. Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule, puis, entendant une explosion, baissa les yeux sur son origine. Le géant venait d'attaquer Piccolo, allongé à quoi, cent mètre d'elles. Mais l'œil expert de Videl vit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas reçut l'attaque. Elle observa les alentours là, le vit.

Allongé dans la poussière, souriant, les yeux grand ouvert, les vêtements, le corps, affreusement brûlé. Gohan.

- Non… Elle recula, sachant déjà ce qu'il était advenu de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Non.. Non !

A ses cotés, Erasa réagit enfin et se tourna vers elle, compatissante, mais Videl recula encore, avant de tourner les talons et de fuir. Loin. Très loin du corps sans vie et défiguré de Son Gohan.

ooOoo

Chichi lessivait. Les t-shirt renforcé de Goku qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Si lui, ne les sentait pas, qu'ils étaient aussi léger que du coton à ses yeux, pour Chichi, s'était une autre histoire.

Elle les maudissait, ses t-shirt. Bien sur, elle avait une lessiveuse, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas mettre un, parce qu'au vu du poids s'était un de ses ******* d'habit renforcer dans sa machine. Avec l'eau qui l'alourdirait, sa lessiveuse allait y passer.

Alors elle les lavait à la main. A ça, c'est sur, elle entretenait sa forme avec ça. Mais après un t-shirt, elle était déjà épuisé, alors faire les autres qui attendait dans la corbeille, sur le sol…

Mais aujourd'hui, Chichi s'en fichait. Elle lavait pour se distraire. Bien sur, elle avait mal au bras, ses mains était rougis par l'eau froide de cette fin d'hiver, mais elle avait bien d'autre chose en tête.

Le départ de Goku, bien sur, et le fait qu'il ne revenait toujours pas, l'inquiétait, même si elle était habituer à être laisser de coté. Dans leurs aventure, elle était, elle en avait conscience, la cinquième roue du carrosse, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait troqué sa tranquillité pour une chasse aux mystères et aux monstres pas beau.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour ces fils. L'heure de leurs retour était déjà passé depuis longtemps, et ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Sans doute avaient-ils rejoins leurs père pour une bataille. Chichi espérait que non, que s'était juste un innocent oubli, mais au fond d'elle elle savait et priait pour revoir ces fils vivants.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Végéta. Oui, oui, pour Végéta. Depuis la confession de son filleul, elle ressentait envers le Prince bien moins de peur, remplacé, elle le sentait par, non, pas de la pitié, mais plutôt de la compassion. Alors quand Bulma avait appeler pour les prévenir, elle s'était senti attristé.

Bien sur, elle avait parfaitement compris que tout étaient lié. Elle priait silencieusement qu'il n'y ai aucun mort, ne souhaitant pas redevenir veuve, et encore moins enterrer l'un de ses fils.

Elle soupira puis regagna la maison, la nuit sans lune s'étant lever et l'empêchant de voir se qu'elle faisait. L'inquiétude lui nouant le ventre, elle ne se fit rien à manger. Consciente que rien ne la calmerait, elle se résigna à patienter dans le salon.

Chichi se réchauffait les mains sur la tasse encore chaude de l'infusion qu'elle avait finis par ce préparer, assise dans le canapé, lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lever que sa belle-fille entrait en trombe et se jetait à ses pied en pleurs.

A suivre…


	28. Chapter 26: c'est du délire!

**Chapitre vingt-six c'est du délire! **

Goten était devant la porte de sa maison. Il hésitait à entrer. Dans son dos, l'aube se levait mais les rayons naissant du soleil ne le réchauffaient pas. Les bras de Trunk ne le réchauffaient pas alors… Il se sentait vide. Même s'il savait que se n'était que provisoire, il venait de perdre celui qui, pendant le début de sa vie, avait sut joué le rôle de grand frère et de père en même temps. Il avait été, non il était tout pour lui et maintenant…

Goten inspira. Il devait l'annoncer à sa mère et à sa belle-sœur, qu'il savait présente grâce à son ki. Il avait d'abord voulu que son père y aille puis ensuite… ensuite il s'était dit que, son père était peut-être son géniteur, restait que Gohan était la seul figure paternel avec laquelle il avait grandit, que Videl était plus proche de lui que de Goku. Alors non, ce n'était pas à lui d'aller dire à Chichi « ton fils est mort » et à Videl « tu est veuve » mais bien à Goten.

Le jeune garçon inspira une nouvelle fois puis entra. Il resta sur le pas à observer l'intérieur qui s'illuminait lentement. Il vit sa mère qui dormait sur le canapé, sans doute n'avait-elle pas eut la force de regagner leurs chambre après les avoir attendu toute la nuit. Au ki qu'émettait sa belle-sœur, dans les étage, elle était assoupie également.

Goten alla silencieusement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et regarda sa mère dormir. Cela ne dura pas. Dés l'instant ou les rayons du soleil vinrent frapper ses yeux, elle entrouvrit les paupière, baya puis se redressa.

Le cadet Son remarqua immédiatement qu'elle tenait serré dans son poing un mouchoir de tissus et que ses yeux était rougis.

- Maman, appela-t-il doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui après un léger sursaut :

- Ho, Goten, tu m'a fait peur. Viens.

Chichi lui fit signe de s'asseoir juste à coté d'elle, il ne refusa pas. Une fois installé, elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra conte elle, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Ho mon petit, mon tout petit…

Il n'eut pas l'idée de dire qu'il n'était plus petit, ni même de se défaire de l'étreinte, bien au contraire, il serra contre lui le corps frêle de Chichi.

- Maman je…

- Chut, coupa-t-elle, des sanglot dans la voix. Je sais. Je sais. Mon petit. Mon petit.

Lui parlait-elle ou appelait-elle Gohan ? Mais sentant les larmes venir à ses propres yeux, Goten préféra enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa mère plutôt que de la questionner.

ooOoo

Il était tôt, Goku le savait, le soleil était à peine levé. Mais pourtant, il se dirigea vers le ki de Bulma et eut la surprise de la trouver encore à la clinique. Au vue de l'heure, il préféra faire le tour pour atteindre la fenêtre de la chambre de la Présidente, de plus en plus inquiet. Il compris tout quand il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait que le ki de cette dernière, et plus celui de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour accoucher, se dit-il. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le timing parfaitement bien chronométrer.

Il frappa à la vitre, mais n'eut pas de réponse, de toute évidence, Bulma dormait. Il toqua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que, dix minute plus tard, elle ne se réveille. D'abord confuse, elle regarda son ventre, prise de panique. Il était plat. Goku la vit chercher la commande avec acharnement et, une fois la main mise dessus, appeler l'infirmière sans relâche.

Au bout de quelque instant, une ou deux minute tout au plus, une femme entra, la quarantaine dépassé, revêtu du traditionnel pyjama de leur métier et Goku préféra se cacher que d'être vu (comment s'expliquer ?). Elle et Bulma échangèrent quelque mot, qui sembla apaiser Mademoiselle Brief, puis l'infirmière repartit.

Goku reparu à la fenêtre et toqua, faisant signe à Bulma qu'il était là. La plus si jeune femme que ça le vit et lui demanda par signe, puisqu'ils ne pouvait s'entendre, se qu'il faisait ici. Il lui répondit simplement de lui ouvrir. Il était trop épuisé par son combat pour faire la moindre chose, comme se téléporter.

Bulma appela alors une nouvelle fois l'infirmière. Exaspérée, celle-ci revint et écouta la demande de la patiente. Le pas lent, elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

- … Pas bon après une opération de prendre froid. Disait-elle en repartant.

Lorsque la porte claqua à nouveau Goku entra et, sur la demande de Bulma ferma la fenêtre. Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant silencieux, gêné, ne sachant s'il fallait d'abord parler des événement heureux ou des malheurs.

- Tu.. Tu a accouché. Fit enfin Goku.

- Oui, une petite fille. Deux kilo trois cent vingt quatre pour quarante-deux centimètres. C'est bien pour une prématuré de un moi.

- Félicitations.

- Merci.

- Une idée pour le prénom ?

- Ma mère aime bien « Bra » et moi aussi.

- C'est jolie.

- Merci.

Il y eut encore un silence, derrière lequel Bulma devina la difficulté que Goku avait à abordé les nouvelles qu'il apportait. Les choses avaient donc tant dégénéré ?

- Alors ? finit-elle par demander, n'y tenant plus.

- Végéta est vivant.

Ce qui ne lui plaît pas mais ça, le Saïyen préféra le garder pour lui, Bulma l'aurait, ou pris contre elle ou ça l'aurait déprimé. Ou même les deux, cependant Goku n'irait pas tenter le Diable comme disait l'expression pour vérifier.

- Il nous faut le radars, pour invoquer le Dragon au plus vite.

- Pourquoi « au plus vite » ? Qui est mort ? Qui est mort ? s'énerva Bulma. C'est Trunk c'est ça ? C'est Trunk qui…

- Non, ce n'est pas Trunk, coupa Goku en baissant la tête. C'est Gohan.

Bulma retomba contre ses oreillers, sous le choc. Gohan, le petit Gohan qu'elle avait vu grandir. Mort au combat. Celui avec qui elle était parti sur Nameck, faisant fi du danger, celui qui avait si courageusement affronté Cell, celui qui… Gohan.

- Ho Goku, pardonne-moi.

Elle pensa à Chichi et à Videl, les pauvres. Elle savait ce que s'était que de perdre son mari, mais perdre son fils, la chaire de sa chaire… Chichi allait être inconsolable. Et Goten ? Le pauvre garçon s'était tant attacher à son grand frère, n'ayant rien d'autre comme modèle masculin.

- Il est dans mon bureau, dans le coffre fort, derrière le tableau de « L'oiseau mort », au manoir.

Goku acquiesça, salua son ami puis repartit.

ooOoo

Végéta était assis sur son lit, en tailleur. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas put faire depuis des mois du fait, un, du coma, deux, de leur lien. Bien que n'ayant aucun médicament dans le sang, il était calme, ne portait aucun cou à son ventre. Il restait juste assis sur son lit.

Il était mort, avait passé le poste frontière, avait accepter de n'être plus qu'une flamme, mais non, ils l'avait fait revenir. Contre son désir de rester là-haut, contre la Grande Faucheuse, ils l'avaient fait revenir. Comme si le destin voulait absolument qu'il ait cet enfant. Alors Végéta était lasse de ce battre, parce que sa vie mouvementé lui avait une chose, le Destin est imbattable.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il regarda qui s'était, ne voulant pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. Qu'il soit au Palais de Dendé, qu'ici, l'aura divine le protège de toute agression, il s'en fichait, il n'avait pas confiance.

- Je te dérange ?

Végéta regarda son fils. Il avait l'air encore plus perdu que lorsqu'il venait le voir à l'hôpital. Il lui fit signe que non, il ne le dérangeait pas, il lui indiqua un fauteuil ou Trunk prit timidement place.

- J'ai… eut peur que tu ne revienne pas. Avoua enfin le demi-Saïyen après quelque instant de réflexion silencieuse.

Devait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix, que, bien que sa mort n'ai rien eut d'honorable, il avait été soulagé de mourir, et que, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait rester là-haut ? Végéta savait que non, alors il garda le silence et laissa son fils parler.

Mais Trunk ne dit plus rien. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de se confier plus en avant à son père, et tout ce qu'il avait dit était déjà bien assez pour comprendre son état d'esprit. Il se leva, salua Végéta et quitta la chambre.

Resté seul, le Prince reprit sa pseudo-méditation, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur au ventre accompagnée d'un gargouillis se face entendre. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eut un vrai repas ? Il se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine mais s'arrêta. Trunk n'était plus là pour l'escorter, et il ne portait plus son arme.

Mais il était laid avec son gros ventre de femme enceinte de six moi, et puis, en cas de problème, l'enfant le protégerais comme il l'avait fait face au Diable il y avait de cela plusieurs lune.

Décidé, Végéta quitta la chambre pour s'aventurer dans les couloir désert du fait du peut de personne présente au Palais mais aussi de l'heure matinal. Cependant, à un croisement, il le vit. Son honneur lui dictant de ne pas faire demi-tour, le Prince garda la tête haute, bien que ne parvenant plus à faire le moindre pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel que l'enfant ne faisait que se protéger lui. Juste lui.

Il tourna les talons mais trop tard, deux bras puissant le retinrent alors qu'il sentait son visage se poser dans son cou. Complètement paralysé, Végéta le laissa faire, priant pour que personne ne vienne en cet instant dans ce couloir.

- Tu m'a fais peur, murmura-t-il.

Toujours paralysé, Végéta laissa les mains de l'homme glisser jusqu'à son ventre. Avec hésitation, elles se posèrent dessus. Il n'y eut aucune réaction, comme si l'enfant savait qu'il avait tout fait pour les sauver.

- Tu ma fais peur, répéta-t-il.

Là, le Prince réalisa qu'il parlait à l'enfant, juste à l'enfant. Dans la second qui suivit, il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas que cet enfant lui revienne. Même s'il était son père, qu'au yeux de la loi Saïyenne, lui et donc le bébé lui revenaient de droit, qu'importe la façon dont il se les était approprié, qu'importe la loi humaine qui donnait autant de droit au géniteur qu'à la génitrice. Il refusait que Yamcha approche cet enfant.

D'un mouvement vif, il se dégagea de l'étreinte devenu plus lâche du fait de la caresse prolongé sur le ventre, et s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui Yamcha complètement stupéfait.

ooOoo

La matinée à peine entamée, après le premier repas de sa fille, Bulma demanda à avoir les papiers qu'elle était occupé à signer la veille. De mauvaise grâce, on les lui amena pour qu'elle reprenne sa tâche.

Alors qu'elle terminait de remplir les formulaires de sortis, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte, et un homme qu'elle reconnu comme l'inspecteur Shinji entra.

- Madame Brief.

- Mademoiselle. Corrigea-t-elle.

- Oui, désolée. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis…

- L'inspecteur Shinji. Installez-vous.

Elle lui indiqua une place près du lit, puisqu'elle ne pouvait en bouger.

- Non, non. Je viens vous parlez de votre cousine qui vous le savez à disparue hier…

- Elle a été retrouvé.

Shinji la regarda, stupéfaits. L'enquête sur sa disparition était au même stade que celle sur son viol : les pâquerette et elle annonçait comme ça que sa cousine allait bien. Il fronça les sourcil, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Savez-vous qui a enlevé votre cousine ?

- Non mais si je le trouve, sachez qu'il regrettera de l'avoir toucher.

Au vu de sa réponse plus que haineuse, Shinji demanda :

- Pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de la même personne qui…

- Oui. Coupa-t-elle.

Il préféra écourter, jeta un cou d'œil au papier qu'elle remplissait à son arrivé et fit remarqué qu'elle faisait sortir sa cousine.

- C'est exact.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aura besoin du soutien de médecin et de psychologue ?

Il connaissait le profil mental de Bree Brief, les médecins le lui avait fait lire. Il était persuadé que cet enlèvement avait aggravé les choses, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour la faire sortir.

- Je pense qu'elle à besoin du soutien de sa famille.

- Ou est-elle pour l'instant ?

- Chez des amis. Elle se repose.

Bulma mentait de façon éhonté, mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait avoir la paix.

- J'aurais besoin de l'adresse.

Vous allez à l'est jusqu'à tombé sur une colonne géante, vous la grimpé jusqu'à tombé sur le loft de Maître Karin, vous grimpé encore et vous y êtes. L'apparte est un peut grand, monté les courses, se doit pas être du gâteau, mais c'est cool. Le proprio aussi, il est cool. Un p'tit vert, il s'appelle Dieu, tu connaît ? Entre nous, on l'appel Dendé. Et…

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! !

Perdue dans son délire, Bulma sursauta au troisième appel de l'inspecteur Shinji.

- Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle.

- J'aurais besoin de l'adresse, pour l'interroger.

- Elle se repose, mais je vous ferait parvenir l'adresse dés que possible.

- C'est de l'obstruction à une enquête de police, Mademoiselle.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit.

Comprenant que l'entretien était finis, il salua Mademoiselle Brief et quitta la chambre. Cette femme lui cachait quelque chose, et, en policier qu'il était, il voulais savoir quoi.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 27: quelque chose c'est brisé

Un petit mot pour dire que dans ce chapitre je répond à la question que Hallolo m'a posé plusieurs fois^^

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept Quelque chosqe c'est brisé.**

Shinji quitta la chambre de Bulma Brief perplexe. Selon la Présidente, sa cousine avait été retrouvé, par qui, il n'avait même pas pensé à demandé tellement il était éberlué, et elle se reposait chez des amis à eux.

Il y avait anguille sous roche. Aucun enlèvement, aucune disparition ne se soldait ainsi. Cette femme lui cachait quelque chose, depuis le début. Et il voulait savoir quoi.

Bien sur, il pouvait la faire arrêter pour « obstruction à la justice », l'interroger au commissariat, sur son territoire, mais elle venait de subir une opération, mettrait quelque jour à se rétablir, il voyait mal la grande Bulma Brief soignée dans un hôpital pénitencier juste parce qu'il avait souhaité la mettre en garde à vue.

L'inspecteur soupira, puis reprit sa route pour rejoindre son bureau, au commissariat, ou l'attendait une belle pile de dossier d'enquête à résoudre. Il eut un nouveau soupire en y pensant. En passant devant le bureau des infirmières, le médecin qui discutait avec l'une d'entre elle l'appela.

- Inspecteur ! il s'excusa au près de la jeune femme puis courut pour le rejoindre. Inspecteur, bonjour. Si nous marchions ? demanda-t-il en montrant le jardin visible par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi pas, docteur…

- Mimura. Docteur Mimura. C'est moi qui est pratiqué la césarienne sur Bulma Brief. Vous sortez de sa chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Shinji acquiesça, laissant le médecin mené la conversion et venir au fait qu'il voulait aborder.

- Une drôle de femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Avec du caractère, répondit-il.

Le médecin sourit.

- Du caractère… oui. Nous l'avons réveiller, après l'opération, pour lui annoncer que sa fille avait une petite particularité, savez-vous ce qu'elle a fait ?

Shinji fit signe que non.

- Elle à menacer quiconque y toucherait de porter plainte contre lui pour faute professionnelle. Par la suite, quand elle c'est réveillé, elle à menacé la clinique de fermeture si quelqu'un parlait de cette différence à la presse ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous m'en parlez pourtant.

Le médecin s'arrêta. Ils avaient atteint l'entrée de la clinique qui donnait sur la coure intérieur. Pendant l'instant de silence qui suivit, Shinji prit le temps d'observer son interlocuteur. S'était un homme jeune, la trentaine environ, vieillit prématurément, au cheveux noir parsemé de blanc, au visage doux, au regard tendre.

- Je m'occupe aussi de Bree Brief.

La curiosité de l'inspecteur fut piquée. Il se redressa, comme pour mieux entendre.

- Lors de sa dernière échographie, j'ai remarqué que le fœtus possédait… une colonne vertébrale particulièrement longue.

- Pardon ?

La biologie n'avait jamais été son poing fort, Shinji le fit savoir d'une grimace. Gêné, le docteur reprit :

- L'enfant de Bree Brief sera comme vous et moi. Sauf qu'il aura une queue.

- Une queue ?

- Comme celle d'un animal, acquiesça le médecin.

- Mais… Puis, au lieu de se questionner quand à la possibilité ou pas d'une chose pareille, Shinji demanda : l'enfant de Bulma Brief à aussi une queue, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous me dites tout cela.

Le docteur haussa les épaules, comme ignorant de quoi parlait l'inspecteur, mais son regard pétillant montrait tout le contraire.

- J'ai des patients à voir, dit-il. Au revoir inspecteur.

Shinji salua vaguement le docteur, ces nouvelles l'avaient plongé dans une profonde réflexion. D'abord, les deux enfants possédaient des queues, ce que l'on ne voyait que dans les fictions, ensuite… L'image de Bulma Brief, contenant sa rage lorsqu'il lui avait parler de la grossesse de sa cousine, alors dans le coma, lui revint à l'esprit… ensuite, il était évident que si la riche femme d'affaire avait mit tout ce temps à faire transféré sa cousine, s'était non par ignorance, mais parce qu'elle lui en voulait.

Les deux enfants avait le même trait de caractère (étrange), et Bulma Brief en avait voulu à sa cousine. La clé de l'énigme sauta aux yeux de Shinji comme si elle avait toujours été sous ses yeux, attendant l'instant propice pour se révéler. Les enfants de Bulma Brief et Bree Brief avaient le même père.

Shinji tourna les talon, près à interroger une nouvelle fois la Présidente. Cette fois, il voulait des réponses.

ooOoo

Végéta avait déboulé du palais au pas de course, et ne s'était arrêté qu'à quelque centimètre du rebord de pierre. Piccolo, qui discutait avec Dendé avait sursauté et eut un mouvement pour le retenir, de peur qu'il saute. Mais non, il s'était arrêté, et, tremblant, essoufflé, regardait l'étendu de nuage qui flottait sous le palais.

Les deux Nameck échangèrent un regard. Depuis sa transformation, Végéta avait un étrange comportement. Bien sur, au vue de certain fait, ses réactions violentes pouvaient être comprise, cependant, il restait toujours une part de mystère chez le Prince.

Les minutes passèrent silencieusement, la jeune femme retrouvait son souffle sous les regard, inquiet pour l'un, curieux pour l'autre, de Dendé et Piccolo. Enfin, au bout de ce qui semblait être des heures, alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, Goku atterrit au milieu de la terrasse, tenant un sac de tissus. A sa ceinture pendait le radar de Bulma, aussi chacun devina ce qu'il transportait.

Il tendis les Dragons Ball à Dendé en lui signalant qu'il manquait celle de son grand-père.

- Je vais chercher Chichi et Videl et je l'amène.

Le Nameck acquiesça, conscient que la présence des deux femmes étaient obligatoire lorsqu'ils invoquerait le Dragon.

Goku se retourna pour s'envoler mais son regard croisa celui de Végéta. Il hésita. Se fut le Prince qui parla en premier.

- Je suis désolé, pour ton fils.

Ce qui, le connaissant, était énorme. Cependant, Goku n'était pas sans savoir qu'après le Cell Game, Gohan et lui avait noué un lien particulier au cours de plusieurs entraînement, sur la base du vide provoqué par sa propre disparition. Il savait que Végéta respectait Gohan en tant que guerrier, comme Gohan respectait Végéta.

Il remercia le Prince d'un signe de tête puis lui répondit :

- Tu as une fille.

Végéta grogna, personne ne sut si s'était de contentement, de désintérêt, de colère ou simplement d'ennuis. Puis Goku s'en alla, et le silence se réinstalla sur la terrasse du palais.

ooOoo

Trunk, une fois sortit de la chambre de son père, avait fuit le palais pour rejoindre la petite maison qui, depuis plusieurs mois, était son refuge. Il passa par la fenêtre de la chambre d'amie, devenue la sienne, qu'il laissait ouverte pour quand il voulait croiser personne.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa veste. Il était épuiser. Bien sur, il savait qu'il devait aller saluer Chichi, en bas, mais elle était avec Goten et il ne voulais pas la voir pleurer. S'était peut-être lâche de sa part, mais il n'avait pas la force de voir sa marraine s'effondrer sur son épaule. Pas après avoir vu Goten verser toute les larmes de son corps.

A se souvenir, l'héritier Brief se recroquevilla dans la position du fœtus. Lorsque Gohan était mort, non seulement il s'était sentit inutile une nouvelle fois parce qu'il n'avait rien put faire, mais parce qu'en plus, son Goten pleurait sans qu'aucune parole, aucun geste ne puisse le consoler. Il ne voulais pas revivre ça avec sa marraine.

Un pas dans le couloir, à peine audible, mais alourdit par la fatigue. Sans lever la tête pour observer le visage de la personne par la porte entrouverte, Trunk devina qu'il s'agissait de Videl. Un instant, il imagina ce que se devait-être d'être veuve à son âge, même si la situation était provisoire.

Il frissonna à l'idée de perdre Goten. Sans doute aurait-il été inconsolable lui aussi. Finalement, être enfant unique avait du bon. Son humeur s'assombrit. Bientôt, se ne serait plus le cas, et sa petite sœur ne connaîtrait pas son père mais l'autre.

Il sentit une profonde rage l'envahir lorsqu'il réalisa que son père lui devait la vie, à l'autre. Un acte héroïque que Trunk ne comprenait pas. Il était plutôt dans son intérêt qu'il meurt, même si Végéta ne parlerait jamais, alors pourquoi lui sauver la vie.

La réponse lui sauta au yeux. L'enfant. Il était évidant que ce n'était que la vie de l'enfant qui avait pesé dans la se n'oublira jamais cet après-midi où l'enfant que Bulma portait avait eut une réaction étrange sou les yeux de l'autre et où en rigolant, ça mère lui avait expliquer cette drôle d'histoire de conscience sur-développé. Il avait été si choqué; Bulma n'avait pas compris, mais Trunk si. Le demi-Saïyen grogna devant le peu de considération que l'autre devait avoir pour son père. Puis il se questionna pour la première fois sur le devenir du petit.

Son demi-frère ou sa demi-sœur, il n'avait jamais fait attention à la spécificité du ki pour savoir. Un demi-Saïyen, ou Saïyenne, un héritier au titre de Végéta, comme lui. Trunk réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire partit de sa vie, et encore moins laisser l'autre y entrer.

- Qui veux-tu tuer ?

Trunk sursauta, puis se redressa. Dans l'entrer de la pièce se tenait Goten. Si sa phrase avait été dite avec humour, si il arborait un petit sourire, il était clair pour l'héritier Brief que ce n'était qu'une façade. Il était pâle comme un linge, ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflé, il se ratatinait sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait se cacher, disparaître.

- Goten… Entre, viens.

Il l'invita à s'allonger près de lui, ce que le jeune homme fit. Allongé en chien de fusil contre le ventre de Trunk, il demanda encore :

- Alors, qui veux-tu tuer ?

- Qui te dis que je veux tuer quelqu'un ? éluda le petit Prince en le serrant contre lui.

Goten soupira, comme fatigué, se qui devait être le cas. Trunk n'allait pas lui répondre. Il devait insister, les choses se dégradaient et la mort de son frère lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus le temps de jouer au jeu du chat et de la sourie.

- Trunk… ces dernier mois, tu est différent.

Dans son dos, il sentit son ami se tendre.

- Comment va ta mère ?

- Videl est avec elle. Trunk, je te parle.

- Je sais.

Il l'avait murmuré, simplement, mais Goten y avait sentit toute la peur que devait ressentir le jeune homme, dos au mur, n'ayant plus d'autre choix que de lui répondre.

- Trunk… Pourquoi as-tu changer ?

L'héritier se leva, nerveux, et répondit rapidement :

- Pourquoi savoir ? Je suis là, c'est le principal. Ton frère viens de mourir, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, non ?

Goten se redressa, et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi tu a changer du jour au lendemain ?

Trunk eut un regard suppliant, dans lequel le cadet Son lut la réponse à sa question. La cause de la métamorphose du fils Brief était-elle si terrible pour qu'il la lui cache ainsi ?

Il baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes lui revenir.

- D'accord, fit-il en déglutissant difficilement. D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Trunk, je veux rompre.

Pour le petit Prince, s'était tout son monde qui s'effondra à cette simple phrase.

A suivre…


	30. Chapter 28: sous entendu

Désolée pour le retard^^ Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit Sous entendu**

Les boules de cristal une fois réunirent luirent puis restèrent inerte. Goku, qui après avoir déposé la Ball à quatre étoile s'était reculé, se tourna vers Dendé, le plus habilité présent pour appelé Shenron.

Le jeune Dieu s'avança, intimidé comme à chaque fois, puis, de sa voix d'adolescent, invoqua le grand Dragon. L'énergie envahis les boules de cristal alors que le ciel se couvrait de lourd nuage noir.

Videl frissonna en se rapprochant de sa belle-mère. Certes tout était positif, se n'était que Shenron, mais cette soudaine obscurité n'était pas sans rappeler les évènements encore ressent. Comme à son habitude, le Dragon demanda à Dendé d'exprimer ses souhait rapidement, étant mystérieusement pressé. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à part exaucer des souhaits. Videl opta pour du criquet alors que le Nameck demandait au Dragon de reconstruire la Terre telle qu'elle était avant que le Diable n'apparaisse pour la première fois.

- Voilà qui est fait, répondit Shenron de sa grosse voix alors que ses yeux devenaient un instant plus rouge. Le second voeux s'il vous plaît. Je suis pressé.

Dendé se tourna vers Goku, lui demandant silencieusement de l'aide. C'était le dernier voeux, il ne devait pas se rater. Celui-ci sourit puis s'avança face au Dragon, pas le moins du monde intimidé.

Chichi se tendis. Plus qu'un voeux, plus que quelque minutes, et alors, il serait là, à nouveau. Elle devinait près d'elle son fils et sa belle-fille qui qui retenait leurs souffle. Oui, elle aussi ne devait plus respirer, tant elle était anxieuse. Elle capta un regard de son mari mais ne put y réagir, il prenait trop de temps!

- Dragon, voilà le second voeux: que toute les personnes qui ont péris hier ressuscitent et que leurs nom s'effacent du Registre des Morts.

- C'est deux voeux en un, répondit le reptile géant. Ses yeux luirent puis il signala que c'était chose faite.

Aussitôt, le corps du jeune homme, qui avait été porté jusqu'au palais, et qui, enveloppé dans un linceul, avait été porté jusqu'à un des nombreux préau, remua.

- Gohan! S'écria Videl en accourant, suivit par Chichi, Goten et le reste du groupe.

Seul Trunk ne suivit pas. Assis à l'écart, et non au cotés du cadet Son comme il en avait l'habitude, il méditait sur son impossibilité à réalisé un voeux égoïste: tout oublier. Si son séjour dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps lui avait permit de se remettre du choc de ce qu'il avait vu, il n'en restait pas moins profondément marqué. Si marqué que Goten avait préférer le quitter plutôt que de rester avec lui.

Il soupira et se leva. Il se faisait pitié. Si son père le voyait, il n'aurait que du mépris pour lui. L'amour n'était rien qu'une faiblesse humaine, il ne devait pas s'y attarder. Mais le problème était que Trunk était à moitié humain et qu'il ne pouvait ignorer une partie de lui-même.

Repoussant ses soucis, il s'avança pour saluer Gohan, qui, sous son bras droit sa mère, sous le gauche, sa femme, s'avançait pour en faire de même.

ooOoo

Gohan revenu à la vie, Goten ne s'était pas sentit mieux. Non, bien au contraire. Son frère l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui avait sourit, et lui avait ensuite demandé, surprit, ou était Trunk. Il avait du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fondre en larme. Gohan avait du le voir car il avait enchaîné sur une autre question, lui murmurant rapidement qu'ils devaient se voir en tête à tête tout les deux.

Alors Goten était là, dans la clairière qui leurs servait de refuge, quand ils étaient petit, cette clairière ou il avaient passé tant d'heure à s'amuser, à parler de tout et de rien, à découvrir dans les livre et les choses, il attendait.

Et méditait. A vrai dire, Goten avait perdu son assurance qui l'avait pousser à dire à Trunk qu'il voulait rompre. Il regrettait, et voulait rejoindre la chaleur de ses bras. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. L'héritier Brief ne se laisserait pas faire. Il lui reprocherait de l'avoir laissé tombé, de l'avoir fait tourné en bourrique, pour finalement le serrer contre lui. Sans rien lui avouer. Et tout cela, toute cette souffrance n'aura servit à rien. S'était à Trunk de craquer.

Mais s'il se faisait des films? S'il n'avait rien à cacher? Si, depuis le début, il voyait des choses suspect, là où il n'y en avait pas?

Goten se recroquevilla sur lui-même. S'il se trompait, jamais Trunk ne lui pardonnerait et alors, tout était perdu. Peut-être devrait-il le rejoindre, se confondre en excuse, le supplier de le prendre dans ses bras et de tout oublier... Oui, il devrait faire cela.

Goten se leva pour partir, mais une voix l'arrêta.

- Je te savait impatient mais de là à ne pas m'attendre...

Il se figea puis se retourna pour faire face à Gohan. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais son frère fut plus rapide:

- Tu part rejoindre Trunk, n'est-ce pas? Si tu m'expliquait d'abord ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, hum?

Goten soupira. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il ne l'avait même jamais eut: l'avis de son frère méritait le sacrifice de quelque précieuse minutes, il le savait. Il se rassit au coté de l'aîné Son.

- Trunk et moi... On a rompus.

- Vous avez rompus. Il fallu un certain temps à Gohan pour comprendre puis: VOUS SORTIEZ ENSEMBLE!?!?

Goten se ratatina, persuader d'avoir un reproche, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son frère, après un instant rester inerte, à digérer la nouvelle, lui demanda pourquoi ils avaient rompus. Le cadet Son le regarda, les yeux brillant de larme de joie, puis répondit, toute euphorie envolé:

- Il a changé. Depuis plusieurs moi. Depuis que Végéta est une femme en fait. Il me cache quelque chose.

Le jour ou le petit prince les avait surprit, Videl et lui, en pleine action revint à l'esprit de Gohan. Il se souvint surtout de son comportement si étrange, ses béguayements et cette phrase "tu lui fais mal". Ce pourrait-il que... Ce serait vraiment affreux, Trunk n'était qu'un adolescent. Il se racla la gorge et demanda:

- Tu pense quoi?

- Bah je... je sais pas...

Mais la rougeur apparue sur les paumettes du jeune hommes disaient tout le contraire.

- Vraiment? Insista Gohan.

Goten remua, comme s'il était mal assis, regarda autour de lui en cherchant ses mots puis finit par dire, le regard posé sur un insecte qui escaladait un brin d'herbe:

- Je... Tu vois... Quand Végéta à été transformé, Trunk n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce n'était pas son père, que s'était qu'une imposture puis, du jour au lendemain, il c'est montré distant. Ca n'a pas duré parce qu'on est allé dans la Salle et qu'on a été séparé, tu vois?

- Oui. On est allé se battre après.

- Justement, on avait pas vraiment le temps pour les sentiments. Tu vois, qu'il ai été désagréable et distant la veille de la bataille, je pouvait le comprendre, mais ensuite... Ensuite, il était lunatique. Une fois, l'amour, ça ne servait à rien, il ne devait pas s'affaiblir ainsi, une autre fois, il s'accrochait désespérément à moi.

- Et tu disais rien?

- Je me suis dit que s'était parce que son monde s'écroulait petit à petit mais... J'ai réalisé un jour qu'il ne considérait plus la femme qu'est devenue Végéta comme une menteuse alors j'ai compris qu'il me mentait. Puis y'a cette animosité avec Bulma que j'arrive pas à expliquer...

- Tu lui a demander?

- A plusieurs reprise! S'emporta Goten. Mais il éludait la question, l'évitait par une plaisanterie ou prétextait avoir une chose à faire ailleurs...

Gohan soupira. Il avait bien une idée, mais n'avait pas le coeur à la révéler à son petit frère.

- J'avais plus le choix! Continuait celui-ci. Il ne me fait pas confiance! Que voulais-tu que je face?

- Goten, calme-toi. Je comprend la motivation de ton choix, ne t'en fais pas.

La respiration de son petit frère se calma, alors qu'il reposait les yeux sur l'insecte qui avait maintenant atteint le sommet de la brindille d'herbe.

- Quand à Trunk, poursuivit Gohan, je ne pense pas que se sois par manque de confiance qu'il ne te parle pas mais par peur.

- Peur? Mais pourquoi? Il sais bien qu'avec moi...

- On a toujours peur du jugement des autres, Goten. C'est pour cela que j'ai révélé le plus tard possible mes origines à Videl, que tu ne m'a pas dis que tu était amoureux de ton meilleurs ami, que Trunk ne te dis pas ce qui l'a changer.

Les quelques mots de Gohan suffirent à plonger son frère dans une profonde réflexion. Au bout de quelque instant de silence, le plus jeune des demi-Saïyen finit par demander à l'autre:

- Pourquoi le jugerais-je? Qu'aurais-t-il fais qui mériterai mon jugement?

- Je ne sais pas mais, que c'est-il passé de grave, juste avant la bataille?

Après une seconde à réfléchir, l'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Goten:

- Végéta... Il... Végéta... Il a...

Gohan réalisa la bourde qu'il venait de commettre au teint livide de son frère. Il s'exclama, confus:

- Non! Non! Il n'a pas..! Pas lui! Mais je pense qu'il a dut voir quelque chose et que ça la choquer...

- Mais....

Goten se tut, lui-même choqué. Se pourrait-il que le raisonnement de son frère soit juste? Gohan ne se trompait jamais, il était bien trop intelligent pour cela. Goten était fier d'avoir un grand frère capable de résoudre tout les problèmes qui croisaient sa route, mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, il souhaitait tellement qu'il ait tort.

- Mais s'il avait raison, que devait-il faire? Rejoindre Trunk? Le question encore, sans relâche, le faire avoué se qui devait-être, il le devinait, sa honte et sa peur? Ou juste lui demander de tout oublier, le laisser se comporter avec lui comme il voulait, même s'il devait ravaler ses larmes certaine semaines lorsque le petit Prince choisissait de suivre son coté Saïyen?

Il ne savait pas. Et il se doutait que Gohan ne détenait pas la réponse.

Sur sa brindille, l'insecte ne bougeait plus, il était mort.

ooOoo

L'inspecteur Shinji faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il était allé interroger une seconde fois Bulma Brief, mais cette femme l'avait une nouvelle fois dérouté. Quand il avait aborder l'histoire de la queue, elle avait eut se sourire, entre tendresse et appétit, comme un fauve devant un bout de viande. Il avait retenu un frisson puis avait enchaîné sur les labos de la Corps, et surtout les recherches sur la génétique qui y était faite. A sa surprise, elle avait éclaté de rire.

- Fouillez! Avait-elle dit. Fouillez si vous voulez! Ca n'a rien à voir! Mon entreprise n'a rien à se reprocher!

Troublé, il s'était excusé et l'avait quitté, sans même lui demander d'où venait cette particularité.

Et maintenant, dans son bureau, dans le commissariat quasi-vidé par cette fin de journée, il ne comprenait plus. Cette famille, les Brief, avaient toujours eut trop de chance, pour que ce soit normal, ils étaient tous trop intelligent, trop sur d'eux. Et voilà que l'une des Brief perdait sa bonne étoile dans une agression, sexuel qui plus est. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'abord, cette fille, la cousine, elle n'était pas claire. Tout les dossiers la concernant étaient trop mince, trop bien portant, pour une personne de son âge. Il avait vérifier, mais les archives était bonnes et, quand il avait voulu remonté plus haut, il s'était retrouvé bloqué part des pontes du pouvoir.

"Des amis des Brief" Pensa-t-il, amèrement.

Enfin, qui qu'elle soit, elle avait été agressé, et Shinji soupçonnait fortement le fils. Il avait atteint l'âge ou le sexe opposé pouvait l'attirer, or, d'après la rumeur, on avait jamais vu aucune fille pendu à son bras. Et voilà que débarquait cette fille, très jolie, il fallait l'admettre.

Pourquoi la faire affilier à la famille Brief? Un mystère de plus à résoudre, mais restait que l'inspecteur avait sa petite idée sur le déroulement des évènements:

- Le fils la viol, dit-il à voix haute comme pour organiser ses pensées, il réalise ce qu'il à fait et appel à l'aide se Son Goku...

Un cou d'oeil dans le dossier, qu'il connaissait par coeur, lui rappela que l'épouse de Son Goku n'était autre que la marraine de Trunk Brief. Comment des gens qui de toute évidence n'appartiennent pas au même milieu social, ni habitent dans la même ville ni région, se connaissent-ils? Un autre mystère... Il reprit:

- Donc Son Goku la conduit à l'hôpital mais elle n'y reste pas. Pourquoi? Mystère.

Et de trois.

- Deux jours plus tard, elle est reconduite à l'hôpital, et est dans le coma.

Oui, le fils faisait un bon coupable. Il expliquait la colère de la mère, Bulma Brief, et aussi pourquoi les deux enfants ont la même caractéristique.

Cependant, il y avait un point à éclaircirent. Du moins, plusieurs. D'abord, il n'avait jamais vu le père de l'enfant de Bulma Brief, juste ce Yamcha, la star du Base Ball, ensuite, le fils se rendait souvent à la clinique sans la mère ne l'en empêche. Or, si elle était au courent, ce qui expliquerait sa colère, elle ne le laisserait plus approcher sa "cousine". Ca ne collait pas.

Shinji se prit la tête entre les mains, sentant monter une migraine. Il y avait bien trop de mystère dans cette enquête.

A suivre...


	31. Chapter 29: surprise!

**Chapitre vingt-neuf surprise!  
**

Après les deux heurs vingt-sept de vol standard, Madame Edith Lio se posa devant un petit hameaux dans la montagne. Avec hésitation, elle quitta la sécurité de son appareil pour atterrir malheureusement dans une flaque de boue. Grognant face à la ruine de ces escarpins, elle se mit en marche vers la maison la plus proche. Après avoir sonné deux fois, l'idée qu'elle avait peut-être fait tout ce chemin pour rien lui traversa l'esprit, ce qui augmenta sa mauvaise humeur déjà bien grande. Elle allait abandonner, prendre la direction de la seconde maison, lorsqu'une jeune fille, visiblement essoufflé, simplement vêtue d'une chemise d'homme lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour! Vous désirez?

- Je dérange?

Au teint écrevisse que prit la jeune femme, il était évident que oui. La mauvaise humeur de Madame Lio grimpa encore d'un cran car tout ceci lui rappelait que le potentiel homme de sa vie ne l'avait toujours pas rappeler. S'était vraiment injuste.

- Non! Non! Ce défendit la demoiselle. Je...

- Madame Son? Coupa Edith qui ne voulait pas de salade maintenant.

- Heu... Oui, je suis Madame Son Gohan.

Madame Lio grogna. Elle perdait du temps bêtement.

- Je cherche Madame Son Goku.

Son interlocutrice eut un sourire désolée, et lui indiqua l'autre maison.

- Ma belle-mère doit être à la cuisine à cette heure-ci.

- Merci.

Edith s'en fut avec la pensé que jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne pourrai habité à deux pas de chez ces beaux-parents. Enfin, pour avoir des beaux-parents, il faut un mari.

- Et pour ça, il faut qu'il me rappel! Se dit-elle en consultant son portable, toujours vierge de tout message.

Arrivé devant la porte, elle sonna. Immédiatement, on vint lui ouvrir, ce qui lui remonta un peut le moral.

Madame Son était peut-être une femme au foyer, mais elle était parfaitement coiffé, son kimono traditionnel était impeccablement repassé, sa manucure parfaite, son maquillage... Bref, une femme qui devait sans doute savoir prendre soin d'elle tout en entretenant sa maison.

Edith le remarqua tout de suite, tout comme elle vit que l'intérieur était très bien tenue. Madame Son venait, sans le savoir, de marquer des poings.

- Si vous voulez bien enlever vos chaussure...demanda Chichi après qu'Edith se soit présenté brièvement.

Le rappel de ses escarpins ruiné mina le morale faiblard de Madame Lio, qui se déchaussa tout de même, en s'excusant pour les tâches sur le parquet.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Une tasse de thé Madame?

Elle accepta tout en finissant de se présenter.

- La DASS? Ici? Mais pourquoi donc? S'étonna Madame Son en versant l'eau chaude dans la tasse de son invitée.

- Et bien... Connaissez-vous une jeune femme du nom de Bree Brief?

Elle tiqua à ce nom et Edith le remarqua.

- Oui, c'est une amie. Répondit Chichi en se versant son thé.

- Une amie, ou une très bonne amie?

Chichi posa la théière avec un peu de rudesse. De toute évidence, le sujet était délicat. La prudence était de mise si Edith voulait des réponses.

- Pourquoi ces questions? Bree est une amie de la famille depuis longtemps, comme le reste des Brief.

Madame Lio lui sourit, comme pour s'excuser de quelque chose, avala une gorgé de thé, puis repris:

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mademoiselle Brief, je parle de Bree Brief bien sur, et non de Bulma Brief -Chichi crut entendre un léger mépris à l'égare de la richissime femme d'affaire mais ne releva pas- va avoir un enfant.

- Effectivement.

- Savez-vous qu'elle se trouve dans l'incapacité de s'en occuper?

Chichi soupira tout en faisant tourner la tasse entre ses mains, comme pour se réchauffer les doigts. Après un instant, elle finit par dire:

- Bree ne veut pas de cet enfant, c'est compréhensible.

Il y eut une minute de silence, chacune méditant sur les raisons qui poussait la jeune Brief à refuser l'enfant. Que se soit celui de son violeur était la principal, qu'elle ne se sente pas prête, qu'elle n'ai pas le désir de materné, étaient les officiels. En vérité, c'était surtout par ce qu'elle n'avait pas le désir d'accomplir son destin de femme qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, mais cela, Chichi ne pouvait pas le dire.

- Que va-t-il devenir? Demanda enfin Madame Son pour rompre la gêne qui s'était installé.

- Et bien, dans des cas pareilles, l'Etat se tourne vers la famille.

- Donc c'est Bulma qui va avoir l'enfant?

- Peut-être pas.

- Mais vous avez dit que...

Enfin! Un demi-Saïyen! Dans la nature! S'était trop dangereux! Il fallait qu'il soit entourer des siens, pour qu'il apprenne à maîtriser sa force, ses origines,...Quant bien même, il ne devait pas quitter le cercle de la Z-team! Parce que, qu'importe qui était son "père", il était l'enfant de Végéta!

- Dans certain cas, la mère s'oppose au placement, poursuivit Edith face au regard scandalisé qu'avait eut son interlocutrice.

Cela n'avait pas de sens! Pourquoi Végéta refuserait-il que l'enfant qu'il porte soit placé chez Bulma? S'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux! Au vue de la mentalité du Prince, s'il venait à se soucier de l'enfant, ce ne serait que pour sa carrière guerrier! Et Bulma possédait la salle de Gravité, que Trunk savait utiliser! Puis Chichi réalisa.

- Pourquoi la DASS est dans ma maison? Demanda-t-elle durement.

- Je suis allé interroger Mademoiselle Brief, Bree Brief pas...

- Je vois.

- Lorsque je lui ai fait par de la volonté de mon service à placer son enfant chez sa cousine, elle a refusé.

- Elle a refusé.

Edith acquiesça et poursuivit son récit:

- Je lui clairement expliqué que sans la présentation de tuteur potentiel valable, Bulma Brief aurais la garde. Elle a alors citer vos nom.

- Nos nom?

- Oui, enfin, du moins le votre et un certain...

Elle extirpa de la sacoche qu'elle avait amener avec elle une feuille afin de lire le nom de la personne:

- Un certain Carot. Je ne...

- C'est mon époux. C'est ainsi qu'il... Qu'elle l'appel.

Edith leva les yeux de sa feuille: elle avait dit « il » pourquoi donc? Se pouvait-il qu'elle face référence au père de l'enfant? Mais alors, dans se cas, elle savait qui était l'agresseur de Bree Brief. Pourquoi ne pas le dire à la police? Elle allait poser la question mais son hôtesse la devança en se levant:

- Je heu... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois... réfléchir... Je...

- Bien sur. Répondit Edith en se levant. Je vous laisse le dossier à compléter pour la demande d'adoption si vous veniez à accepter, ainsi que le numéro ou vous pourrez me joindre.

- Je... Merci.

Chichi se saisit de la carte que lui tendait la jeune femme puis la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, le souffle court. Elle était assommé par la nouvelle. Elle regarda l'assistante de la DASS décoller puis elle regagna sa maison, ou elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Le Prince, fier et orgueilleux, qui les avait toujours méprisé, son époux parce qu'il n'était qu'un... s'était quoi déjà le terme? Un troisième classe, elle parce qu'elle était humaine, qu'elle était bien différente de Bulma: elle cirait, mais lorsqu'il faisait semblant de la menacer, contrairement à Mademoiselle Brief, elle reculait. Et la lueur de dédain, d'amusement dans son regard était toujours le même. Alors lui confier son enfant.

Chichi regarda sa maison. Rien à voir avec le manoir Corps. Pas de multiple salon, pas de salle de jeu, pas de décore somptueux, pas de Salle de Gravité non plus. Peut-être étai-ce pour punir cet enfant dont il ne voulait pas. C'était petit, bas et mesquin, mais s'était digne du Prince, tel qu'il était du moins, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Goku.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Le regard de la plus si jeune femme que ça se posa sur les photographies de famille. Ses enfants, en kimono de fête ou de combat, son mari toujours dans son antique tenu orange, elle-même, le jour de son mariage, quand elle était enceinte, après... Son regard revint sur Goku et elle compris.

Ce n'était pas à elle que Végéta confiait son enfant, mais bien au Saïyen, l'être le plus puissant de tout l'univers, sans rival depuis sa transformation. Qui pouvait rêver mieux comme professeur?

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si l'enfant allait à Bulma, Goku pouvait devenir son sensei, alors, pourquoi faire d'eux ses tuteurs ? Chichi et la richissime femme d'affaire ne voyait pas la vie d'épouse et de mère de la même façon, tout le monde le savait. Si Bulma était une femme libre, heureuse et fier d'avoir ses enfants sans mari, ce n'était pas le cas de Chichi pour qui une telle chose était impensable. Etait-ce cela qui poussait Végéta à refuser la garde à Bulma? Peut-être le fait qu'il n'était plus à ces coté pour joué le rôle de la figure paternel était un facteur important dans l'équation.

Mais Bulma n'était pas célibataire. Enfin presque pas. Au dernière nouvelle, elle était en passe de se remettre avec Yamcha, son ex-petit copain. Chichi ne savait pas si cela devait être bien ou mal vu. Après tout, la star du Base Ball profitait de l'absence de Végéta et de la faiblesse de la Présidente pour reconquérir sa belle. Mais d'un autre coté, entre ce semblant de rupture avec le Prince, la grossesse et l'accouchement, il était peut-être bien qu'elle ne soit pas seul.

Chichi fronça les sourcils. Le problème venait peut-être de là. Végéta n'avait jamais aimé Yamcha, peut-être ne voulait-il pas lui laisser son enfant. Comment savoir?

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu du palais de Dendé, il y a de cela sept jours, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de la Corps. Elle savait juste que Trunk avait accompagné son père là-bas, ce qui l'avait surpris, elle qui s'était habitué à sa présence. En y repensant, elle se rappela que Goten et lui n'avait pas échangé une parole lorsqu'ils avaient invoqué le Dragon. Se seraient-ils disputé?

Il se passait tant de chose ses derniers temps, que Chichi avait parfois du mal à suivre.

ooOoo

Le vase traversa toute la pièce, pourtant grande, et heurta le tableau de Picasso qui glissa du mur pour rejoindre les débris de porcelaine sur le sol.

- Heu... Bulma?

Mais la colère de la plus si jeune femme que ça était telle, qu'elle n'entendis pas l'appel de Yamcha, à la place, elle se saisit d'un pot de fleur qui lui même connut l'euphorie d'un vol plané suivit du douloureux atterrissage.

- Bulma?!

Elle avait quitté l'hôpital après les quatre jours de repos imposé par les médecins, puis avait avalé un senzu, ce qui avait effacer discrètement toute trace de son opération. A la voir à cette instant, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'elle reste cloué au lit.

- Comment a-t-il osé! Cria la Présidente, n'ayant plus rien sous la main à lancer. Comment?

- Mais de qui tu parle?

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Bulma se tourna vers lui, les yeux injecter de sang, rouge de rage, et cria si fort, que toute la ville du l'entendre:

- De qui je parle? DE QUI JE PARLE? MAIS DE VEGETA!! CE SALAUD!! CE SALAUD!!

- Ce salaud, oui, reprit Yamcha, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la colère de son ex-petite-ami-potentielle-future-épouse. Après tout, s'était Yamcha, des colères de Bulma, il en avait affronté.

- Il... Il...

- Oui?

Il s'approcha et la saisit par l'épaule. Bulma, trop énervé, aveuglé, se laissa faire. Il la mena jusqu'à un canapé du salon en ruine et la questionna encore tout en lui proposant un verre d'eau, qu'il avait pris soin de préparer avant d'entrer dans la cage au lion.

- Il me refuse la garde de son enfant!

Une phrase complète, dite sur un ton quasi normal. Bulma s'était calmé, s'était évidant. Mais attention, les ouragans pouvait revenir sur leurs pas à tout instant.

Yamcha n'en montra rien, mais il fut pris de nervosité dés l'instant ou il fut question de l'enfant. Pourquoi donc Végéta l'enlevait à Bulma, alors que jusqu'à présent il ne s'en était soucié que pour essayer de s'en débarrasser. Voilà qui compliquait ses plans, lui qui avait pensé qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre que Bulma ait la garde, qu'il épouse la Présidente, pour pouvoir avoir ses droits de père, Végéta lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Intentionnellement, s'était certain.

- Sais-tu pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, le plus calmement possible

- On s'en fiche du pourquoi! Oups, ouragan en vu. Danger. Danger. Évacuer la zone. Évacuer la zone. Il ne veux pas que j'élève le demi-frère ou la demie-soeur de nos enfants!

Fausse alerte. Bulma resta calme et se replongea dans son verre d'eau, qu'elle fini en une gorgée. C'est que détruire une pièce meublé à trois million de zénis, ça donne soif.

- Et à qui veut-il le donner?

Avant que l'alarme n'ai put sonner, le verre vola contre le mur en face, suivit par la cruche d'eau, puis la table basse fut renversée:

- JE LE SAVAIS!! JE LE SAVAIS!!

- Bulma!

Elle se calma un peu mai, d'une voix toujours trop forte, expliqua:

- Cette histoire de viol, c'est que des mensonges! Depuis le début ils me font avalé des couleuvres!! Quand il c'est retrouvé en donzelle, ils ont du voir la possibilité de recréer l'espèce! ET MEME AVANT Y'AVAIT UN TRUC LOUCHE ENTRE EUX!!

- Si tu arrêtait de crier, Bulma, et me disait clairement de qui tu parle.

Grinçante, elle répondit:

- Je savait que s'était Goku le père.

A suivre...


	32. Chapter 30: respectueuse haine

**Chapitre Trente respectueuse haine**

Végéta s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi. La chambre que lui avait spécialement aménagé Madame Brief était bien faite: il y avait tout. Une bibliothèque, un ordinateur relié au net, une télé avec le câble, une console de jeu, une DVD-thèque et surtout, le plus important, un service d'étage robotisé programmé pour obéir au moindre de ses caprices.

Mais voilà, Végéta s'ennuyait. Rien ne l'intéressai et il n'avait envi de ne rien faire. Oui, il était sorti de l'hôpital, mais on l'avait enlevé, on l'avait tuer, et les autorités supérieures avaient choisi de le faire revivre. Mais il ne voulais pas revivre! Il était mort, enfin! Après tout se temps à la désiré, la Grande Faucheuse était venus, et finalement, elle n'avait été qu'un mirage.

Alors là, dans sa chambre, Végéta ne voulait rien faire, parce que, qu'importe le geste qu'il aurait, il prendrait part à la vie environnante, et il ne le voulait pas. Il se sentait mort, se voulait mort, alors serait mort.

Dans son ventre l'enfant remua, le temps d'une seconde, juste pour se retourné. L'attention du Prince se tourna alors vers cet être qui continuait sa croissance en lui. Il le détestait. Non, pire, il le haïssait. Se n'était qu'à cause de lui, il en était persuader, qu'on l'avait fait revenir sur Terre, à cause de cette minuscule flamme sous verre, incapable de se débrouiller seul. Le Destin le forçait à aller jusqu'au bout, parce que cette foutu flamme devait grandir et devenir une âme à part entière.

Végéta se leva pour gagner la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il fut prit d'un vertige: depuis son retour, il n'avait rien voulu avalé et cela commençait à se sentir. Dans les petits placards qui la meublaient, il chercha les ciseaux. Toute les salles d'eau, dans toute les maisons, en avait ranger quelque part, que se soit pour couper un file qui pendait d'un vêtement ou une mèche de cheveux trop rebelle. Celle-ci n'y faisait pas exception et il mit rapidement la main sur une paire aux lames pointue et aiguisées.

Il se plaça devant le miroir, s'y regarda un instant, puis posa la pointe de l'arme contre son ventre. Il n'avait plus qu'à appuyer et alors... Alors il souffrirait, mais l'enfant n'aurait rien. Il le haïssait aussi pour sa détermination à vivre. Maudite conscience pré-natale.

Il retira l'arme et la soupesa. A cet instant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne répondit pas. On toqua encore. Il leva les ciseau vers son visage. D'autres cous à la porte. Les lames passèrent à quelques millimètres de sa gorge, se posèrent même dessus. Se serait facile. Rapide. L'enfant n'aurait sans doute pas le temps d'agir. Le regard de Végéta passa des ciseaux à son reflet dans le miroir: avait-il perdu son honneur au point de se suicider?

On ouvrit la porte au moment même ou il coupait la première mèche de cheveux.

- Végé... ta. Finit Goku, surprit.

Le Prince ne répondit rien, se saisissant d'une autre mèche pour lui infliger le même châtiment. Dans son dos, le guerrier restait muet de stupéfaction.

- Je le hais. Dit enfin le Prince alors qu'il était arrivé à plus de la moitié de ses cheveux. Je le hais mais je le respect. Il veux vivre. Il se bat pour vivre. C'est un guerrier. Sois son sensei.

Toujours sous le cou de la surprise, Goku acquiesça tout en regardant Végéta finir de se coiffer. Après plusieurs minute, une flaque noir s'étendait à ces pieds, alors que son crâne ne portait guère plus beaucoup de cheveux. Mais contre attente, cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui allait encore mieux que la précédente: la longueur des mèches variaient de un à cinq centimètre ce qui donnait un effet assez fou, très en vogue, le contour de son visage dégagé la vieillissait, ne laissant plus voir une jeune fille à peine sortit de l'adolescence mais une jolie jeune femme.

A ce constat, Végéta grogna. Ce n'était pas du tout l'effet recherché. Lui qui avait voulu se masculinisé un peu en se débarrassant de cette longue tignasse noir, s'était raté.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'attarder, l'interphone sonna et la voix de Madame Brief se fit entendre:

- Bree, ma chère, vous avez de la visite! Madame Lio voudrait vous voir! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Il grogna puis, sans un regard pour Goku, quitta la salle de bain, puis la chambre.

ooOoo

Chichi grimpa les marches menant à l'entrée du commissariat d'un pas rapide. Elle ne voulait pas être vu ici, ne voulait même pas y venir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'accueil, sortit de son sac à main une feuille qu'elle montra.

- Bonjour, j'ai ressue cette convocation de la part de l'inspecteur Shinji, je...

- Troisième étage, deuxième bureau à gauche.

Le regard de l'homme en voyant le papier avait immédiatement changé et son sourire s'était fané. Chichi le remercia avec la même sympathie dont il avait fait preuve pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre puis pénétra dans le commissariat même.

Arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, elle fut accueillit par l'inspecteur Shinji lui-même, qui lui indiqua de prendre place sur un siège devant son bureau, ce qu'elle fit avec réticence (elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps). Il lui proposa un café mais elle refusa. Par la suite, il y eut un petit silence, comme si les deux individus se jaugeait avant un combat.

Chichi allait enfin demander la raison de la convocation quand le téléphone de l'inspecteur sonna. Après une courte conversation, il s'excusa auprès d'elle et la laissa seul.

Madame Son profita en profita pour observer la pièce avec plus d'attention: deux bureaux, celui de l'inspecteur, au centre et un plus petit, dans un coin, de grosse armoire contre les murs, des diplômes et des photo accroché la ou il y avait la place. Pas grand chose à voir. Son regard dériva sur le bureau de Shinji: l'inévitable portrait de famille lui apprirent qu'il était sans doute marier sans enfant, le mini kangourou en plastique vêtu du t-shirt des Black Eagle qu'il était fan de cette équipe de Base Ball (celle de Yamcha, pensa d'ailleurs Chichi), le clavier posé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'il n'était pas pour la technologie et les multiples dossiers en vrac qu'il était désordonné.

Chichi fut attirer par l'un d'entre eux qui, au sommet de la pseudo-pile de papier, vomissait plusieurs feuille. Sur le carton qui essayait de les retenir, on lisait facilement "Bree Brief". Elle se retourna, comme elle faisait dos à la porte que l'inspecteur avait laisser ouverte, et vit que le couloir était désert. Bon, elle l'entendrait revenir, non? Elle tendis la main mais se ravisa.

Chichi avait vu beaucoup de séries policière, et lu encore plus de livre du même genre. S'était son style préféré. Même si se n'était généralement que de la fiction, il fallait tout de même une base à l'auteur, du cou, mettant en parallèle toute les histoire qu'elle avait lu ou vu, et ce qu'elle vivait, elle devina qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il la convoquait, puis la laissait seul avec, elle le devinait, un dossier plus que détailler à porté de main... Certes, il manquait le miroir sans tain, les caméras, la mise en accusation et tout le reste mais bon, tout cela était louche.

Alors, malgré sa curiosité, Chichi se tint tranquille jusqu'au retour de l'inspecteur, de longue minute plus tard. Il s'excusa encore, précisant ce qui l'avait retenue, le rapport d'une enquête sur une affaire difficile, puis réitéra la proposition de boire un café, qu'elle refusa.

- Un thé alors?

- Inspecteur, répondit Chichi, qui perdait patiente, je voudrait savoir pourquoi je suis ici.

Il prit le temps de s'installer confortablement dans son siège avant de demander calmement:

- Bree Brief vous a choisi comme tutrice légale, n'est-ce pas?

Elle acquiesça, n'ayant rien à ajouter pour le moment.

- Je suis aller l'interroger mais comme toujours, elle ne m'a rien dit.

Shinji la fixa un instant sans prononcer aucune parole, comme s'il attendait une réaction de la part de Madame Son. Réaction qui ne vint pas puisque cette dernière n'attendait qu'une chose: pouvoir quitter cette endroit.

- Je peut comprendre son mutisme, j'y fais souvent face dans mon travail. Cependant, toute personne qui s'enferme dans le silence finit indéniablement par parlé.

Il la fixa encore. Chichi remua, mal à l'aise, et dit enfin:

- Je le souhaite, pour elle et pour votre enquête.

- Oui... elle vous a choisi comme tutrice légale.

- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, et j'étais déjà au courent, merci.

L'inspecteur eut un sourire, imitant l'amusement, mais n'étant pas du tout amusé.

- Elle ne communique pas, ou juste pour exprimer sa colère. Mais elle vous a tout de même...

- Choisi comme tutrice légale, oui, on sait. Inspecteur, si vous me disiez ou vous voulez en venir?

Il se redressa, tout sourire faux perdu, et reprit, d'un ton plus rapide:

- Je suis persuadé qu'elle vous a parlé!

Chichi releva la tête, surprise.

- Pardon?

- On ne choisi pas les tuteurs de son enfant au hasard! Elle doit avoir confiance en vous! C'est évident!

Elle le regarda s'enflammer, partir dans toute une théorie selon laquelle Bree Brief lui avait tout révéler, qu'elle savait tout mais avait promit de se taire, que... Il parlait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre aussi abandonna-t-elle rapidement. Enfin, à la fin de ses explications, le souffle cour, il se tourna vers elle, et, solennellement, lui demanda confirmation:

- Inspecteur... Enfin, c'est totalement faux!!! Bree ne m'a jamais parlé! J'ignore pourquoi elle nous a choisi, mon époux et moi-même!

Chichi mentait sciemment, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que s'était juste parce que son mari était l'homme le plus puissant de la Terre que Végéta leurs confiait leurs enfant.

Shinji alla se rasseoir et la regarda, le visage fermé:

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Il faudra pourtant vous en contenter.

Elle se leva et drapé dans sa dignité, et le salua avant de partir. Ainsi, il était persuadé qu'elle savait qui avait agressé Végéta. Ce n'était pas le cas pourtant. Elle soupira. Elle aimerait pourtant savoir, mais n'avait jamais oser questionner son filleul.

Une fois hors de la bâtisse, Chichi se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois le commissariat: peut-être devrait-elle tout de même le faire?

ooOoo

Végéta quitta sa chambre, suivit, il le savait, par l'ombre rassurante de son fils. S'était un accord implicite entre eux deux: lui ne quittait pas le manoir si il veillait discrètement à sa sécurité. Il était impossible de dire quand se pacte invisible avait été mis en place, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le trahissait.

De sa démarche alourdis par les six mois de grossesse, il parcouru les couloirs de la Corps jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de Bulma. Ce ne fut pourtant pas dans celle-ci qu'il entra, la sachant pourtant déserte à cette heure-ci de la journée, mais dans la pièce qui y était accolé.

La chambre d'enfant était minuscule comparé à toute les autres pièce de la demeure, mais n'en était pas moins grande. Sur les murs, château enchanté et prince charmant se disputait la place, le tout à fort contribution de rose princesse. La moquette elle-même avait cette couleur, en plus dissoute. Les peluches, les poupées et autre jouet décoraient les commodes et armoire qui ornait la pièce. Enfin, sous le lustre éclatant de mille diamant, l'immense berceau à voile reposait.

Le prince resta un instant figé dans l'entrée, puis il s'approcha doucement, ses pas amortit par le sol duveteux ne l'empêchèrent pas d'avancer sur la pointe des pieds, comme si le parquet allait grincer à tout instant.

Une fois devant le berceau, il regarda la forme endormit. La fillette, trop petite pour faire le moindre geste si se n'était téter, avait pourtant un poids et une tailler suffisamment élever pour quitter l'hôpital, ce qui avait étonner les médecins. Là, sous les yeux de Végéta, elle serrait contre elle sa queue de singe, comme s'il s'agissait de son doudou, tout en suçant son pousse. La tétine avait été rejeter à l'autre bout du berceau.

Il retint un sourire. Trunk avait été pareil. Bien sur, il avait fait semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser, de ne rien remarqué, mais il avait vu Bulma retenir sa colère lorsque leurs fils recrachait le néné pour prendre son pouce. Et leurs fille faisait de même. Il imaginait déjà sa femme s'énerver silencieusement contre la demi-Saïyenne.

Végéta fronça les sourcils: il avait pensé "sa femme" or il était claire que Bulma n'était plus à lui, malgré toute les lois de son peuple. Oui, bien sur, lorsqu'un Saïyen prend une femelle, elle lui appartient pour toujours, qu'importe ce qui ce passe, mais avec Bulma, c'était différent. Cela avait toujours été différent. Rien qu'après leurs première fois, elle lui avait fait croire que se n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était et resterait une femme libre.

C'était une des choses qui l'avait d'ailleurs poussé vers elle. Bulma voulait resté libre, lui n'avait jamais rêver que de ça, la liberté. C'était sans doute l'un des seul point commun entre les ancien amants. Il ne pouvait pas la priver de ce qui faisait sa beauté. Alors depuis, il la laisser vivre sa vie, tout en veillant à être le seul homme dans sa vie. La liberté de la jeune femme, alors, n'en était pas trop toucher, le Prince était l'homme de ses rêves.

Oui, bafoué les règles, il voulait bien, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Car Végéta ne lui en avait jamais parler mais Bulma, en tant que compagne officielle du Prince, lui devait bien plus que la fidélité.

Bref, aujourd'hui, tout cela était passer. Il ne pouvait pas demander à celle qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas peur de le dire, de rester à ses coté, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'admettre, mais comme il aimait Bulma, il aimait la liberté qui la caractérisait, alors il préférait la lui redonner que la rendre malheureuse.

Il regarda encore sa fille. Une demie-Saïyenne, une sang-mêlée, une bâtarde. Une princesse. Il ne pourrait pas la protéger, comme une demoiselle de son rang aurait du l'être. Elle grandira sans le connaître, et cela l'affectait plus que de raison. Pourtant, il avait faillis abandonner Bulma lorsqu'il avait sut qu'elle était enceinte de Trunk, il aurait très bien put le laisser grandir sans lui.

Mais voilà, il s'était affaiblis, il le savait. Avec les années, avec son fils, avec Carot et les autres, avec Bulma, qu'il admettait sans vergogne aimer, il avait fait une place trop grande au sentiment.

Dans son dos, la porte grinça, mais il ne se retourna pas, il savait qui s'était. Quelque seconde plus tard, il sentit à ses cotés se dresser silencieusement son fils. Personne ne parla pendant un instant puis Végéta finit par dire, avec trop d'émotion dans la voix pour que se soit normal:

- Tu les protégera ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa grossesse, il posa une main presque tendre sur son ventre ronds et répéta:

- Tu les protégera, n'est-ce pas?

Trunk lui murmura que oui, en posant une main sur son épaule. Dans sa tête, il mit la soudaine émotion de son père sur le compte des hormones qu'il possédait en trop grand nombre dans son sang. Il ne voulait pas chercher plus loin.

A suivre...


	33. Chapter 31: la vérité?

**Chapitre trente et un la vérité?**

Un matin, alors que Végéta entamait de mauvaise grâce le septième mois de grossesse, Bulma entra dans sa chambre sans prévenir. Le Prince, qui observait son bol de thé (il n'avait plus le droit au café) refroidir, se tourna vers elle, mécontent d'être dérangé dans sa mort lente, cependant, après trois semaines, presque quatre, de jeune quasi complet -il buvait dans certain moment de faiblesse- il n'avait pas la force de protester.

Bulma n'arborait pas une figure triste ou en colère. A dire vrai, elle semblait plutôt indifférente. Indifférente et déterminée. Sans un regard pour Végéta, elle s'approcha de l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en tira du fond une grosse valise qu'elle entreprit de remplir avec toute les vêtements de grossesse qui pendait. Ce fut rapidement fait: il n'y en avait pas tant que cela, et elle ne prenait pas la peine de les plier.

Ce ne fut que quand elle eut bouclé la valise que le Prince ce décida à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Bulma l'ignora et quitta la pièce, en lui ordonnant de le suivre. Il ne bougea pas et quelque dis minutes plus tard, Yamcha passa le seuil de la porte. Aussitôt, Végéta sentit tout ses muscles se contracter.

Soudain, son jeune lui paru stupide. S'il avait encore assez de force pour tenir à peu près debout, pour parler avec quelqu'un, ce qu'il devait à sa nature Saïyenne, il n'en était pas moins affaiblis physiquement. Il ne pourrait rien faire si... En le voyant approché, il eut la pensé que de toute façon, même s'il n'avait pas jeûné, il n'aurait rien put faire.

Le plus si jeune homme que cela semblait triste. En fait, qui l'aurait bien observé ces derniers mois, aurait remarqué que Yamcha semblait toujours triste, sa joie était simulée, ses sourires étaient crispé, ses yeux reflétaint un vague à l'âme permanent. Bulma était trop accaparé par elle-même ou son entreprise pour l'apercevoir, Krilin et les autres vivaient leurs vie et ne le voyait que trop rarement, quant aux personnes qui le côtoyaient régulièrement, ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui allait lui tendre la main.

Yamcha s'arrêta à deux mètre, comme s'il comprenait qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher, et l'observa. Elle portait un pantalon de grossesse en jeans noir, et une chemise, d'homme, sans doute une à elle avant, sur un débardeur clair. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, face à la porte, un bol à la main, elle ne bougeait pas, gardait la tête basse, geste issus d'un réflexe sans doute voire sûrement inconscient.

- J'ai essayé de la raisonner mais il n'y a pas moyen de lui faire comprendre... elle veux que tu parte.

Sa voix était douce. Sur le même ton, il continua:

- Elle pense que tu n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Il n'y avait pas de caméra de les chambres, pour respecter l'intimité des locataires. Rapidement, il scruta les alentours: Bulma et son fils étaient dans la cuisine, à l'opposé d'ici. Au vu de leurs ki, ils se disputaient. Monsieur et Madame Brief, eux, étaient dans un des jardins, sans doute à prendre leurs petit-déjeuné.

Yamcha s'avança encore, jusqu'à pouvoir s'agenouiller devant le lit, et ainsi regarder Végéta dans les yeux. Il avait remarqué que ses paumettes étaient plus saillantes, ses joues plus creuses, sa peau plus blanche.

- Tu a maigris.

Il aurait voulu dire plus mais une intense émotion lui avait soudain broyé la gorge. Végéta était un homme fier et courageux, qui faisait toujours tout pour atteindre les objectifs qu'il se fixait. Même passé des journées entières dans la Salle de Gravité, même trahir ceux qui lui faisaient confiance pour un simple duel. A chaque fois, il allait au bout de ses limites mais maintenant... Maintenant qu'il n'était plus lui,qu'il... qu'il...

Yamcha baissa les yeux sur le ventre rond de Bree. La scène furtive d'il y a un instant se rejoua dans sa tête: lui entrant et elle baissant immédiatement la tête, comme pour se faire oublier.

Maintenant qu'il lui à volé son honneur. Végéta abandonnait, par sa faute. A lui, par ce qu'il n'était qu'un... Qu'un... Violeur.

Voilà, le mot était tombé, dure et froid d'honnêteté. Apeuré, Yamcha recula, sans se levé, si bien qu'il se retrouva allonger par terre, le regard toujours fixé sur Bree.

La jeune fille se décida enfin à lever les yeux. Son regard se posa sur la loque qui se traînait à ses pied, les yeux dégoulinant de larme. Ha ces humains... Cependant, à cet instant, elle compris que de lui, elle ne devait plus rien craindre, il n'aurait sans doute plus la force de lever la main sur elle. Puis elle se leva, et le contourna, puisque lui semblait emmêlé dans son désarroi. Et bien qu'il y reste, s'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Elle quitta la chambre sans plus aucun regard pour celui qui aurait du être, aux yeux de la loi de son peuple, son maître.

ooOoo

Végéta atteignis rapidement la cuisine, centre du manoir. Il ne voulais pas voir Bulma. Il s'en fichait même, de cette hystérique lunatique. Non, s'était son fils qu'il cherchait. Quand l'autre était entré, il s'était demandé où était son fidèle gardien, son ombre protectrice, ce cher Trunk qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle depuis son retour et qui par conséquent l'avait empêcher de l'approcher. Qu'il compte ainsi sur lui pour assurer sa protection était lâche et indigne de lui, mais ses dernier mois avait vu tant de chose se faire contre la volonté et l'honneur du Prince, qu'il n'était plus à ça près.

En entrant dans la cuisine, Végéta se figea. Son fils y était, bien sur, et Bulma également. Ce n'était pas la présence de son ex-compagne qui l'arrêtait, mais plutôt le fait de la voir se disputé, faible mot, avec Trunk:

- ...Le droit de faire ça!! lui criait le petit prince.

- Je fais se que je veux! Je suis chez moi!

- C'est chez lui aussi!!

- S'était chez lui lorsqu'il m'était fidèle ! Je ne veux plus d'elle sous mon toit!

A cette phrase, le ki de Trunk s'éleva si bien que même Végéta put le sentir. Bulma aussi, mais elle ne recula pas et reprit, plus mauvaise que jamais:

- Tu peux l'accompagner si tu veux!

- Tu me vire aussi? Répondit, éberlué, l'héritier Brief.

Bulma eut un rire acide, et dit, presque calme:

- Voyons, c'est pas comme si tu allais te retrouver à la rue! Ton cher Goten prendra soin de toi!

- Maman...

- Arrête! Combien de jeune fille de bonne famille aurait-il fallut que je te présente encore avant que tu ne me décide à me dire la vérité? S'énerva-t-elle. J'en ai assez de vos mensonges! A tous les deux! Alors foutez le camps! Je ne veux plus vous voir! Plus jamais!

Tunk recula, ébêté. Sa mère savait, pas tout mais largement assez pour avoir le dessus dans le conflit, et elle le mettait à la porte de chez lui. S'était un cauchemar. Depuis le début s'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas? Sa mère ne le virai pas, Goten et lui n'avait pas rompu, son père n'était pas...

Mais lorsque Végéta pris la parole, entrant dans la cuisine, et du ton calme et froid qui l'avait toujours caractérisé, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son corps déformé par la grossesse, Trunk du admettre que tout était vrai. Affreusement vrai.

- Bulma. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais Trunk n'y est pour rien.

- Ho le gentil papa qui vient à la rescousse de son fiston. J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi d'un cou vous vous entendez si bien.

Trunk rougis, gêné et honteux des souvenirs qui affluaient. Ceci n'échappa pas à sa mère qui interpréta ce geste très, très mal:

- Que... Quoi?! Ton fils! Tu a... Avec ton... Et c'est...

Elle n'arrivait même pas à parler devant l'horreur de la situation, heureusement, Végéta vint à son secours en la détrompant.

- Non! Il ne s'est rien passé entre Trunk et moi!

Il aurait voulu rajouter « t'es folle » mais le moment était mal choisi pour envoyer des piques au dragon. Il reprit.

- Je... Il inspira, comme pour se donner courage. Je t'ai trompé.

- Papa!

Mais il ignora son fils et poursuivit:

- Tu a le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais ton _unique_ fils n'a rien fait.

Bulma le regarda, méfiante, puis demanda:

- Et le père?

- Un inconnu.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle surveillait Trunk qui de tout évidence se retenait d'intervenir.

- Et cette histoire de viol?

Végéta dégluti, comme s'il avait la bouche sèche, geste qui n'échappa pas à Bulma. Lui racontait-il enfin la vérité? Elle était tenté de dire « non », à voir son comportement, et celui de son fils, qui ne semblait pas supporter de voir son père s'autoflagéler.

- Ca... a été plus violent que je ne le voulait. Il m'a conduit à l'hôpital et de là...

- Oui, répondit-elle, gêner par cette discussion. Et Goku?

- Il n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Un lourd silence, nimbé de gêne s'installa. Personne n'osa parler. Pourtant, chacun en avait envi: Trunk pour hurler que son père était innocent, Bulma pour lui poser cette cruciale question « pourquoi » et Végéta pour demander pardon? Le devait-il? Cela concordait avec son histoire mais, en avait-il la force?

Non, car après des minutes entières de silence, il marcha jusqu'à la valise que Bulma avait préparé.

- Tu... N'est pas obligé de....

Son ex-compagne avait-elle des remords? Possible. Il la coupa:

- Si.

Parce qu'en arrivant dans la cuisine, en voyant Trunk et sa mère se disputer, il avait réaliser qu'il était de trop, que tant qu'il sera là, il n'y aura que cela, des discordes. Et il ne pouvait pas imposer ça à son fils. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir l'attachement irrationnel qu'il avait pour sa mère. Trunk avait besoin de Bulma, plus que d'un père incapable d'assuré son rôle.

Il se saisit de la valise, à roulette, une chance, et la tira hors de la cuisine, puis du manoir. Sur le seuil de la porte, et seulement là, son fil se rejoignit.

- Reste! S'il te plaît.

Le désespoir, dans la voix du petit Prince fit vibrer une corde sensible qui ses derniers mois prenait de plus en plus d'importance chez Végéta. Sans se retourné, sans regarder son fils, ravalant ses larmes, et avec autant de noblesse qu'il pouvait le faire, il répondit:

- Veille sur ta mère et ta soeur.

- Papa...

- Trunk. Veille sur elles.

Sans plus attendre, il repris son chemin, ne sachant ou aller, laissant derrière lui, son fils en larme. Son coté humain le rendait fragile, mais s'était un bon guerrier, un bon Prince.

- Je suis fier de toi, Trunk.

ooOoo

Chichi était en ville aujourd'hui. Elle faisait des courses. Il faut dire que, ayant ressue une nouvelle convocation de la part de l'inspecteur Shinji, elle avait profité du voyage pour remplir ces placards. Cependant, contrairement aux fois précédentes, son chariot était presque vide, enfin, autant que pouvait l'être celui d'une épouse et mère de famille d'un Saïyen. Cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de faire ses courses la semaine dernière -une autre convocation-, et qu'elle devinait déjà la suivante, pour la semaine prochaine, attendre bien sagement dans sa boite au lettre.

Elle soupira. L'inspecteur ne la croyait pas lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne savait rien du tout. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérait qu'il n'était pas têtu comme un mulet et qu'il finirait par lâcher abandonner.

Son téléphone portable sonna. Fouillant dans son sac elle en extirpa une version simplifier du modèle le plus en vogue. Un cadeau des enfants avec la participation de Bulma. C'était à peine si elle savait le faire fonctionner.

Au moins savait-elle répondre à un appel: le petit bouton vert! Elle appuya dessus et colla l'apareille à son oreille.

- Oui?

- Chichi? C'est moi.

« C'est moi » C'était idiot de dire cela. Comment reconnaître quelqu'un à cette simple phrase? Pourtant, Chichi sut immédiatement qui était au bout du file, et fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Allait-elle encore avoir droit à des divagations sur la fidélité de son époux?

- J'ai... J'ai fais une bêtise, Chichi.

Il y eut un silence, alors Madame Son lui intima de continué en la questionnant:

- Quoi?

Elle était un peut rude, mais s'était le juste retour des choses. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas accusé son époux de la tromper?

- J'ai demander à Végéta de partir et...

Chichi, qui avait continuer de marcher dans les allées du supermarché à pas lent se figea.

- Il est partit? Finit-elle.

- J'en avait marre de ses mensonges! Se justifia son interlocutrice. Alors il m'a... Il m'a avouer que ... qu'il m'avait trompé.

Un sanglot, cour, et elle reprit, en reniflant:

- Snif. Je ne... Snif... Il faut le retrouver.

Chichi eut le sentiment qu'elle voulait dire autre chose mais qu'elle s'était ravisé. Elle ne le fit cependant pas remarqué et demanda pourquoi Trunk n'y allait pas.

- Trunk ne...

Un autre sanglot, plus long. Que s'était-il passé au juste ?

- Trunk ne quitte pas la chambre de sa soeur. Put enfin dire la jeune femme une fois calmé. Il... snif... Il m'a dit ou était Végéta, et par ou il allait mais... Sinf... Il refuse d'y aller.

Un troisième sanglot, que Chichi se décida à interrompre.

- C'est bon, Bulma. Calme-toi. Je vais y aller. Dis moi ou il est et j'y vais.

Immédiatement, comme si s'était préparé, ce qui devait sans doute être le cas, Bulma lui indiqua la position de Végéta puis la remercia.

- Je... Chichi?

- Hum?

Madame Son, qui avait laissé son chariot en plein milieu du magasin et marchait vers la sortit, s'arrêta pour l'écouter:

- Je... Mets-le en sécurité.

Une fois de plus, elle eut l'impression que Bulma voulait dire autre chose, mais comme la fois précédente, ne le fit pas remarqué.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle raccrocha et quitta le magasin.

A suivre...


	34. Chapter 32: Végéta

Désolée pour ce retard dans la publication, mais il y avait un bug sur le site. Je vous dit pas la panique... Enfin.

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre trente-deux Végéta**

Végéta s'était assis sur un banc de pierre, dans un parc que les relents d'automne avaient laissé totalement vide. Sa valise était posé juste à coté de lui.

Assis sur son banc, il se demandait se qui allait se passer. Partir lui avait semblé sur le cou être une bonne idée. Il était claire qu'au manoir, il était de trop. Mais partir pour aller ou? Il n'y avait jamais eut que Bulma pour lui offrir spontanément un toit. De la Terre, il ne connaissait que cette demeure. C'était là-bas qu'il habitait. Que pouvait-il bien faire maintenant?

Bien sur, depuis le temps qu'il vivait sur cette boule d'eau, il savait comment les choses fonctionnaient. Lorsque tu devenais assez grand pour vivre seul, tu cherchais... un _emploi... _le mot le dégouttait. Tu gagnais de l'argent, avec lequel tu payais ton chez-toi miséreux et ta gamelle de soupe. Ha qu'il pouvait détester les humains. Ce système ressemblait trop à sa vie dans l'armé de Freezer. Tuer pour avoir de quoi subsister.

Tuer... C'était la seul chose qu'il savait faire, mais à sept mois de grossesse, sans plus aucune force de toute façon, qu'allait-il devenir?

Il soupira. Il pouvait vraiment avoir de ses idées stupides parfois.

- Je peux?

Après un sursaut, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait dérangé dans sa réflexion.

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, Végéta! Continua Chichi en s'installant à ses cotés.

Il grogna et hésita à se lever. Que faisait la harpie de Carot ici? Que lui voulait-elle?

- C'est Bulma qui m'a téléphoné.

Voilà déjà la réponse à une de ses questions. Il décida de la laisser faire la conversation, ne souhaitant pas parle.

- Ca a dut bien crier pour que tu fuis ainsi.

- Je n'ai pas fuis! S'écria Végéta, contre toute ses résolutions.

Chichi l'observa un instant. Ses yeux brillait de colère, une veine battait à sa tempe. En d'autre circonstance, elle aurait pris la fuite face au Prince des Saïyens, mais là, elle se savait en position de force.

- Tu lui a dis l'avoir trompé.

Un instant désarçonné, Végéta la regarda hébété, puis lui tourna le dos en murmurant quelque chose comme « c'est pas tes affaires ».

- Je trouve ça noble de ta part.

Enervé, Végéta se leva et fit quelque pas.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle.

- Tu préserve ta famille au détriment de ton honneur.

Chichi n'avait pas été dupe. Lorsque Bulma lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé, lui avait raconté que Trunk refusait d'aller à la rencontre de son père, elle avait compris. Non, Végéta n'avait pas trompé sa compagne, ou n'avait pas voulu le faire, ça, Chichi en était convaincu, mais il affirmait le contraire, pour le bien de cette dernière.

- C'est un geste très noble.

Végéta se tourna vers elle, toujours en colère. Il voulu rétorquer, mais n'en trouva pas la force. Au fond de lui, une vilaine voix lui murmura que Chichi savait plus de chose qu'elle ne devrait. Il décida de l'ignorer.

- Merci. Finit-il par dire.

Elle lui sourit juste, et l'invita à se rasseoir à coté d'elle.

ooOoo

Les deux derniers mois de grossesse que Végéta avait à faire, il les passa chez les Son. La proposition était venu spontanément, lorsque lui et Chichi était assis sur se banc. Comme Bulma, autrefois. Et comme autrefois, il n'avait put refuser.

Il avait prit la chambre de Gohan, y passait des journées entière, quand il n'allait pas marcher dans les bois.

Goku était gentil, s'était son caractère, ça ne le choquait pas. Ce qui le choquait, s'était la sympathie de Chichi. Il la soupçonnait de plus en plus de savoir trop de chose à son sujet.

Goten lui était sombre. A chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du Prince, il tournait la tête, sa lèvre inférieur tremblait, et il s'excusait pour s'en allait. Lui aussi, il le soupçonnait.

Mais il ne pouvait vérifier alors il se taisait. Depuis son arrivé au hameaux, il n'avait pas desserrer les mâchoires. Si se n'était pour mangé, car Madame Son le forçait à avaler quelque substance nutritive, et il n'arrivait pas à lui désobéir.

Même lorsque Bulma vint, un matin, un moi avant la date final, serrant contre elle sa petite fille, suivit de près part son fils, il ne dit rien. Elle lui parla, de l'enfant surtout, de son affinité avec les Brief, de la responsabilité qu'elle ressentait à son égare, de son désir de l'élever comme le sien.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Végéta ne répondait jamais.

Bulma compris le message, se leva, salua les Son, récupéra sa fille qui, dans les bras de Chichi attendait que l'heure du repas arrive, et se tourna une dernière fois vers celui qui avait été l'homme de sa vie:

- Si c'est se que tu souhaite, je ne m'opposerais pas.

Elle quitta la demeure, suivit elle le savait, par son fils.

Resté sur le canapé, comme s'il n'y avait pas eut de visite, Végéta resta amorphe alors qu'elle, non, sa famille s'en allait. Il n'en ressentait rien. Il leur avait déjà dit adieu, comme s'il avait fait le deuil de quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Bulma, Trunk et la petite Bra ne faisait plus partit de lui alors il n'éprouva rien en voyant les larmes de la présidente lorsqu'elle quitta la maison, ni quand il vit le regard plein d'espoir de l'héritier Brief et encore moins lorsqu'il entendit le jet décoller.

Il s'était retranché dans une calme solitude.

Ce ne fut qu'un moi plus tard que cette bulle de solitude fut détruite.

ooOoo

Un matin, comme tout les autres, Végéta fut réveillé par le chant des oiseaux et le soleil traversant les persiennes.

La maison était silencieuse. Il devait être encore tôt. Chichi ne se levait que vers neuf heure, Goku lui, s'il ne faisait pas la grasse matinée, s'en allait discrètement dans les bois. Quand à Goten, il était comme son père.

Végéta se redressa, et voulu quitter le lit, mais une crampe à l'estomac l'arrêta. Il baissa les yeux sur son ventre, vraiment énorme. Il savait que le terme était pour bientôt mais il ne sentait toujours pas près à faire _ça_.

Mais si ça se trouvait, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Peut-être n'était-ce rien, juste une petite contraction sans avenir. Il parait que ça peut arriver.

Oui, voilà, s'était ça, juste une contraction comme ça, pour lui rappeler que bientôt... bientôt...

Il se leva mais, une fois debout, il sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur l'intérieur des cuisses.

- Non...

Ce n'était rien! Juste une contraction de rien du tout! Rien d'alarmant! Il baissa les yeux sur lui. Son pantalon était trempé et au sol une flaque transparente s'étendait.

- Non!

Désemparé, complètement perdu, surpassé par les évènements, il se laissa tombé sur le lit, alors qu'une nouvelle contraction se faisait sentir. Suivit peut de temps après par une autre.

- Non... pas maintenant... Pas maintenant...

Des larmes de panique dévalaient ses joues, alors qu'il continuait d'implorer une quelconque entité d'arrêter le travail, ne se sentant pas près à accouché.

Des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre. Chichi venait de se lever. En baillant, elle entrouvrit la porte, comme elle le faisait tout les matins pour s'assurer que Végéta allait bien.

- Végé...

Elle se précipita sur lui tout en appelant Goku. Tiens, aujourd'hui s'était grâce matinée, et non entraînement. Le Saïyen entra le pas traînant, les yeux collé de fatigue.

- Oui? Qu'est-ce que..

Il s'arrêta, complètement stupéfait de voir Végéta en pleur soutenu par Chichi.

- Goku! Goku!! GOKU!!

- Oui? Dit-il en sursautant.

- Il a perdu les eaux. Il doit être amené à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible.

Le guerrier s'était arrêté à la première phrase et avait baisser les yeux sur la flaque de liquide transparent qui s'était devant le lit. S'était pour aujourd'hui. Cette naissance dont personne ne voulais, s'était pour aujourd'hui.

- GOKU!! il sursauta encore. L'hôpital! Vite!

- Heu... Oui, Oui! Tout de suite.

Il contourna la flaque et s'approcha pour soulevé Végéta. Même enceinte, il était léger comme une plume. Ou était-ce lui qui était trop musclé?

- Non... Je veux pas...

- Ne t'en fais pas Végéta, tout va bien se passer. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari: tu te télétransporte?

- Avec lui sur le point d'accoucher? C'est trop dangereux. Puis je ne connais personne à l'hôpital.

Chichi acquiesça et lui conseilla, lui ordonna de le maintenir au chaud lors du vol. Ce que fit immédiatement Goku en élevant son ki pour créer une bulle protectrice.

- Je viens te chercher?

- Je préviens Bulma et je réveille Goten. Vas-y maintenant.

Il finit par quitté la maison, volant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, serrant contre lui le corps secoué de sanglot de Végéta.

Goku ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place: il était au dos du mur, il allait réaliser sa destiné de femme, lui qui sentait un homme. L'écroulement psychique du Prince était compréhensible.

- Non... Je ne... Arrête! S'il te plaît! Arrête!

Parlait-il à Goku où bien à l'enfant qui voulait sortir de lui?

Sans trouver de réponse, le Saïyen accéléra, sentant l'urgence de la situation.

ooOoo

Le docteur Mimura entra dans la salle de réunion ou attendaient Bulma Brief, son fils, Trunk Brief, Son Goku et Son Chichi. Un instant, sur le pas de la porte, il observa les deux familles qui se faisait face, installer bien à l'opposer l'une de l'autre.

- Docteur...

- Ho, pardon.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Madame Lio, la femme de la DASS qui gérait, ou du moins, essayait de gérer cette affaire. Puis il la suivit.

Il s'attendait à être assaillis de question sur l'état de santé de Bree Brief, mais il n'en fut rien. Il regarda tour à tour les quatre personnes présentes. A leurs mine d'enterrement, s'était à croire qu'ils savaient déjà.

Madame Lio, après avoir salué chacune des familles, regarda le médecin hésiter. Il était vrai que le comportement de ces personnes était étrange. Etait-ce vraiment bon de leur confier un enfant?

- Je... commença le docteur Mimura. L'enfant va bien. C'est un garçon de quatre kilo quatre cent trente trois pour quarante sept centimètre. Sa... Sa mère a exprimé le souhait de l'appeler « Végéta »

A ce moment là, les quatre personnes levèrent la tête, surprise.

Tous savait l'importance de ce prénom: s'était celui qu'avait porté toute la dynastie de sa planète, c'était le nom même de sa planète, alors, le donner à cet enfant, ce demi-Saïyen, ce fils de...

Mimura continua, même s'il avait remarqué leur surprise. Il inspira.

- Bree Brief... Bree Brief n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Nous avons fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire mais...

Mais elle voulais partir. Cependant, il ne le dit pas, préférant ne pas accentuer la douleur de la famille. Douleur de la famille qui ne fut pas plus visible qu'a son entré. A croire qu'ils avaient réellement sut à l'avance ce qu'il s'était passé.

Désemparé, il laissa la parole à Madame Lio:

- La mort de Mademoiselle Brief est un chagrin pour tout le monde. Mais au coeur des larmes, il ne faut pas oublier que votre cousine, votre amie, vient de mettre au monde un enfant. Cet enfant à besoin de parent aimant, qui ne lui en voudrons pas.

- Lui en vouloir?

Une réaction, enfin, venu de la part du jeune Brief. A voir son regard, qui s'était troublé de lui-même, il était claire qu'il avait compris seul le sens de sa parole. Edithe repris:

- L'Etat veut confier l'enfant à Madame Brief.

Bulma ne la reprit pas, le coeur n'y était pas.

- Bree Brief voulait le confier à Monsieur et Madame Son. L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes capable d'élever l'enfant dans de parfaite condition.

L'enfant, l'enfant... Ce n'était pas un « enfant » s'était le fils de Végéta! S'était Végéta! Il avait un nom! Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un minimum de respect pour lui?

Mais Bulma retint sa colère et leva les yeux vers Chichi.

- Le choix vous revient.

Chichi regarda à son tour Bulma. Pendant tout ce temps ou Végéta avait été sous son toit, elle n'avait pas eut le courage de se décider, et maintenant....

- C'est sa volonté.

Madame Son nota la cruelle utilisation du présent, comme si il était encore là. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Très bien, fit Madame Lio, ayant suivit l'échange avec intérêt. Voici les papiers d'adoption.

Elle tira de sa mallette une pile de feuille ainsi qu'un stylo qu'elle tendis à Chichi pour qu'elle puisse les remplir.

D'abord inerte, elle commença sa tâche, réalisant petit à petit toute l'ampleur de son geste. Mais arrivé à la case « Nom de l'enfant », elle n'hésita pas et inscrivit ces six lettre,

Végéta.

A suivre....


	35. Epilogue

Voilà. Enfin (déjà) la fin de cette fiction. Mais je rassure mes lecteurs! une suite est en écriture et elle sera publié bientôt! D'ici là, je vous dis à tous bonne continuation et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Épilogue.**

La petite église, discrète, caché entre les buildings, se remplissaient petit à petit de monde. Pas beaucoup non, mais tous vêtu de noir. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner un enterrement.

Au premier rang, Bulma et son père l'un et l'autre droit et digne. A coté, Goku, Chichi, et Goten. Les deux enfants étaient au manoir, en compagnie de Madame Brief. Yamcha était on ne savait ou. Son refus d'accompagner la Présidente Brief avait sonné le glas de leur relation.

Dans leur dos, Gohan et Videl, Krilin et C-18, Ten Shin Han et Chaozu. Au fond de l'église, dos au mur, se tenait Piccolo.

Végéta ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'ami. Le peut de personne présente n'avait rien d'étonnant. Qui voulais assisté aux obsèques d'un monstre de la nature?

Alors que le prêtre entamait une série de prière, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les quelques personnes présentes se retournèrent pour voir entré Trunk.

Le fils de Végéta portait sa tenu de combat, qui ironiquement collait à la situation puisqu'elle était noir, et sa veste en jean à l'effigie de la Corps. A son épaule pendait l'épée de toutes ses batailles.

Pourquoi une pareille tenu?

Le regard fixé sur le cercueil ouvert, posé sur la stèle, comme en offrande, il s'approcha, ignorant les appels des quelques personnes présentes. Même ceux de sa mère. Ignorant le prêtre qui lui ordonnait de s'en aller.

- Non! Laissez-le! Coupa Bulma.

Après tout, quoi que face son fils, s'était l'enterrement de son père, ce jour là, il était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Puis de toute façon, cette situation n'allais pas durer. Toute cette mascarade, tout se noir, se n'était que pour satisfaire la curiosité de Shinji, mais ensuite... Bulma eut un micro sourire en passant sa main dans son sac, frôlant du même cou le radar. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son fils.

Trunk s'arrêta à un pas du cercueil et observa ce qu'il contenait. Plutôt, qui il contenait.

Bree Brief reposait, comme endormi, au milieu de la flanelle et de la soie. On l'avait maquillé et vêtu d'une robe. Une robe! Pour endormir les soupçons.

Non, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Endormir les soupçons, le temps de trouver les Ball et d'invoquer le Dragon; le temps de lui créer une nouvelle identité. Une nouvelle vie que tout une série de malheur pourrait à nouveau réduire à néant.

Non, il ne la laisserait pas faire. Avec cette pensée, il tira son épée, sous les cris de tout le monde. Le prêtre, apeuré, prit la fuite, alors que les guerriers présent se levaient pour faire cercle autour de lui.

- Trunk...

- Range ta lame.

- C'est un moment difficile mais tu n'est pas seul...

Pas seul? Le beau mensonge! Goten lui avait tourné le dos, sa mère ne voyait plus en lui qu'un traître, sa soeur... se n'était qu'un bébé qui ne pouvait rien comprendre et son père... son père l'avait laissé tombé. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de la poignée de l'épée.

Mais il eut un rire. Un rire fou, puis, soudainement, planta sa lame dans le ventre de la morte. La seconde qui suivit, il injecta suffisamment de ki pour mettre le feu au cadavre. Alors qu'elle flambait, il se sentit tiré en arrière, mais qu'importe, s'était trop tard! Trop tard! Trop tard!

Il était mort! Il l'avait abandonné! Il s'était tiré! Mort! Pour toujours! POUR TOUJOURS!!

Il tomba à genoux devant se constat, sentant les larmes remplacer son rire. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait tiré en arrière pour ne pas être brûlé par les flammes de ki: Goten. A travers ses larmes, il eut un sourire mais il s'effaça en voyant le jeune demi-Saïyen s'éloigner pour aller consolé Bulma, qui avait sans doute eut la même réalisation.

- Goten... appela-t-il faiblement.

Il n'y eut rien. Pas un regard, pas une parole. Ils étaient tous autour de Bulma, à essayer de la calmer. Oui, Dragon Ball de la Terre son moins puissante, non tu ne pourra pas le ressusciter, oui la mort fait partit de la vie, non tu ne peut pas mourir aussi.

Il tourna la tête vers le brasier, qui envoyait de joyeuse étincelle tout autour de lui. En son centre, on reconnaissait facilement l'ombre indestructible de son épée, toujours fiché dans le corps et la pierre.

Un pas, presque inaudible, lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un s'était placé à ses coté. Piccolo à n'en pas douté. Celui dont la venue avait été la plus surprenante.

Après un instant de silence, quelqu'un quitta l'attroupement autour de Bulma et s'approcha des flammes. Un court instant, un ki puissant s'éleva alors que la personne passait son bras dans le feu pour en extirpé l'épée intacte. Il la soupesa puis s'approcha de Trunk, devant qui il s'agenouilla.

Comme un samouraï vétéran de guerre, Gohan tendis la lame au jeune Prince. Avec une hésitation, celui-ci s'en saisit puis le remercia.

- Je suis désolé. Répondit Gohan, en baissant la tête.

- Je...

Il n'y tint pas plus et fondit en larme. Il était seul, désemparé, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il priait pourtant toute les nuit pour que Goten revienne, que les jours heureux revienne, mais personne ne l'entendait. Dendé restait sourd à ses suppliques.

Il fut surprit en sentant deux bras le happé. Mais il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Gohan, et pleura contre son torse. Il avait le même parfum que son frère, il l'imagina à sa place.

- Ca s'arrangera, murmura le Saïyen en berçant le Petit Prince. Ca s'arrangera.

Parlait-il de son père? Au fond qu'importe, Trunk était bien, la, dans la chaleur des bras de Gohan, s'imaginant avec Goten. Il avait envi de le croire, d'espérer que tout irais mieux.

- Les choses vont aller de mieux en mieux, j'en suis certain.

Oui, il avait raison. Tout ira mieux. Le future sera beau. Il sera...Beau et il y aura la paix... Goten et lui seront à nouveau ensemble.

Tout ira bien, dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Fin.


End file.
